


Darkest Moments

by Luinlothana



Series: Different Path [1]
Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Action, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinlothana/pseuds/Luinlothana
Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
Relationships: Henry Fitzroy/Vicki Nelson, Mike Celluci/Delphine Guillaume
Series: Different Path [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607503
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13
Collections: Twice Bitten





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Co-written with Evdokia
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.
> 
> T-rated version of the story is available on FFnet

Darkest Moments

Chapter I

  
  
The curtains on the windows fell, revealing the light of the morning sun. The vampiress screamed in agony as the rays touched her skin. After the briefest moment of horror, Vicki’s rational thinking kicked in again with double power. She didn’t have time to lose. She tore the shotgun from Mike’s hands.  
  
“Take off your coat,” she ordered in a tone ruling out any discussion as she aimed at the ceiling. She prayed that what she was doing wouldn’t bring the whole construction on their heads. Then again, praying might not be the most effective strategy at hand. She didn’t know how it worked for divine beings, but she was pretty sure nobody was likely to do favours to a person wrecking their house. Without giving herself much time to ponder that thought, she fired.  
  
The deafening sound of the shot echoed in the abandoned church and a rain of dust filled the air. Partly diluting the sunlight, as the vampiress no longer trashed in agony but instead let out quiet sobs of pain.  
  
As if from a distance, Vicki heard the sound of heavy chains falling to the floor. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that she technically now had a very hungry vampire on the loose on her hands. But other than that, all her instincts were focusing on the fact that she had a homici... er, lamicide? to prevent.  
  
She harshly tore the trench coat from Mike’s hands and threw it over the vampiress.  
  
“It’s alright Delphine. We’ll get you out of here. Somehow.” She tried her best to be reassuring.  
  


III

  
  
Trying to clear her thoughts and get the situation under control, Vicki desperately looked around, as if the bare walls could offer her some much-needed advice. Finally her mind switched into high gear.  
  
The crisis was temporarily avoided with Delphine protected from the sun but it wasn’t, by any means, over. So far the vampiress was somehow holding on to her consciousness despite the sunlight, no doubt aided in that feat by terror caused by her current predicament. There was no saying however, how long it would be before she gave in to vampire sleep and it might turn out that when she did, her body would fall inertly in a position making it virtually impossible to cover with the coat.  
  
The female vamp probably knew that too, judging by the shaking of her body as she shied from the light under the small protection she had. But with the windows uncovered, the current location provided no cover whatsoever. She was just as exposed here as she would be if she actually was outside.  
  
And speaking of location, while they were here alone for now they couldn’t be sure it would stay that way. Mendoza obviously left some of his things here so he probably intended to return at some point. Not to mention a guy like him wasn’t likely to risk leaving loose ends. In other words, it was more than likely that he would come soon, possibly sometime today to check if his victim burned as he intended her to.  
  
Of course he would need to go through her and Mike to do that but in the current situation it would be enough for him to have a moment to yank the fabric protecting her off the vampiress to finish the job. And seeing how he was armed the last time she checked and probably knew the place better than they did, allowing him to sneak close without being noticed, Vicki was pretty sure that staying here would be taking a huge chance.  
  
But how does one get a vampire from one place to another during the day and without drawing undue attention that in this case might prove fatal?  
  
An image appeared in her head and it was all she could do not to smirk.  
  
“Mike, I need you to do something for me.”  
  
“What?” He eyed the cut on her palm for a second. “And if you mean…”  
  
“I’ll handle it here for a moment. I want you back in ten with a burqa. And gloves, preferably.”  
  
“With a _what_?”  
  
“C’mon, Mike. I know you’re not that ignorant.”  
  
“And how do you propose I find…”  
  
“You’ll figure it out. Hurry.”  
  
The detective shot her incredulous look.  
  
“Vic, you aren’t telling me…”  
  
“I am. Now go. The faster you’re back the better. In case you didn’t notice, we have a situation here. It still needs resolving.”  
  
“Look, Vicki, I don’t have any idea how to get…”  
  
“Well, figure it out on the way. Or bring a good substitute; I don’t care if it’s not original. Just hurry back.”  
  
He stood unmoving for a second, staring at her. Finally he turned and went to the door. The last thing she heard as he was leaving was a muttered, “You are insane.”  
  
Which would have probably angered her if she hadn’t thought not too long ago that it might be a valid theory to consider.  
  


III

  
  
When Mike left, Vicki turned her attention back to the vampiress.  
  
“Listen, Delphine. I know it’s gonna be hard but I need you to stay awake as long as you can, okay? I promise, we’ll get you out of here but we’ll need your help with this one.”  
  
She thought for a minute about putting a comforting hand on the coat, mindful of all the lessons on comforting victims she ever had, but finally decided that the victims psychologists had in mind while offering this advice weren’t hungry, tortured vampires likely to respond violently to the touch.  
  
Instead the PI rose to her feet and went to examine the windows. She bent and picked up a cloth that used to block the access of sunlight. Then she poked at the window. While it wouldn’t be perfect, she could possibly cover the windows again. Of course there was no way of telling if the heavy cloth would stick in place, hung only on two nails on each window, but that would at least allow her to proceed with some course of action.  
  
Naturally it would also give the vampiress a chance to attack. But to be honest, with the terror she saw on her face before, Vicki wasn’t sure the other female would so readily leave the cover provided by the coat even if she suspected the light was temporarily blocked. And it wasn’t like Vicki never took a chance to achieve her ends before.  
  
Picking one former curtain after another, she went to work.  
  


III

  
  
When she was done the room was significantly darker. Just as one would expect after having the sources of light blocked off, she added in her mind. Pulling out her flashlight, she surveyed the walls of the room.  
  
She knew that her action was, for a great part, irrational. Even if there was a light switch somewhere, it would do her no good. She might have taken the existence of vampires in stride but the unused building not being cut off if the power bills weren’t paid was too serious a strain for even her credulity.  
  
When her eyes finally rested on a switch, she honestly didn’t have much hope for it working. All the greater was her surprise when after turning it on, the lonely, naked bulb in the room flickered to life. Apparently nothing really remained impossible in this world. Then again the power behind the light didn’t seem all that great. If the church had its own power source, Mendoza might have gotten it running for his own purposes. Perhaps even the curtains opening needed an external power source. That would be ironic if a detail that was supposed to ensure his victory led actually to helping his victim.  
  
Leaving those ponderings for later, Vicki approached the vampiress again.  
  
“Okay, Delphine, hopefully you’re temporarily safe now. I need you to give me your hand.” The figure under the coat shook more violently for a second. “C’mon. You’re not gonna tell me you like those bracelets of yours.”  
  
Nothing. For a moment Vicki stared at the coat covering the vampiress. Then she wondered how likely she would be to cooperate if given a choice between having manacles on her wrists and putting her hands into flames. The simple logic of the answer was unavoidable.  
  
“I have everything under control for now, I promise. I won’t let the sunlight touch you. And we need you out of those if you want to get out of this place.”  
  
There was a pause before a pale hand reluctantly slid from under the coat. It was still marked with burns – an obvious sign that the female vamp must have been dying of hunger as well. But at the moment, Vicki couldn’t spare her blood and risk light-headedness. Not if she was to get the vampiress to some relative safety. Not to mention that if she judged by what happened to that working girl, Delphine’s control wasn’t as good as Henry’s, if his feeding after the fight with the demon was any indication. Light-headedness might have proven a very optimistic option…  
  
Again, Vicki forcibly made her thoughts change their course and took the cool hand, examining the lock on the shackle. Despite the bulb, the room seemed rather dark so in the end she focused the beam of her flashlight on the lock as well. It didn’t look like it was going to be a long job. All the better.  
  


III

  
  
Once she was done with the chains, Vicki looked at her watch. Mike was apparently taking his time getting what she asked him to. She desperately tried not to let frustration get the better of her.  
  
She tried to flex her hand but a shot of pain stopped her and forced her to look down. She must have cut her palm deeper than she thought as blood was still slowly pooling on it. At this rate she’d probably need stitches. And the blood was currently going to waste.  
  
The PI glanced at the terrified vampiress hidden under the cloak, curled into a ball for fear of the fabric being too small to protect her, no doubt. It was probably worth a shot, she decided.  
Mutual interest, actually. After all, vampire saliva had healing properties and it wasn’t like she could be bled out from her palm.  
  
At least she hoped she couldn’t.  
  
With her good hand she lifted the edge of the coat, eliciting a panicked jerk from the vampiress.  
  
“Relax, girl. You don’t think I’d go through all that trouble if I intended to let you burn, do you? Look, it’s dark in here now and if anything happens to the curtains you’ll be safely back under the coat before the sun reaches you.”  
  
Dark, frightened eyes met hers. For a brief moment, Vicki deliberated on what survival instincts usually had to say about being in the close proximity to a frightened predator. The thought quickly got kicked out of her mind for being counterproductive. She sighed and extended her hand to the vampiress lips.  
  
“Okay, here are the ground rules. No fangs. I’ll let you have some blood but you need to drink slowly. Besides, I don’t know how it works for starved vamps, but eating too fast is definitely not a good idea for starved humans and there might be a parallel. Got it?”  
  
Delphine didn’t answer. She simply put her lips to the wound and lapped at the blood. She closed her eyes with an expression of delight on her face that suddenly had Vicki half-expecting her to start purring in a cat-like manner at any given moment. The vampiress didn’t bite though, so Vicki could only hope that despite the panic, the vampiress heard and understood what was said earlier.  
  
It was that scene Mike opened the door to when he came back some time later.  
  


III

  
  
Mike cleared his throat audibly as he entered.  
  
“How sweet. Really, that’s almost maternal of you, Vic, in a sick, completely inverted way.”  
  
“Shut up, Mike.” Vicki pried her hand from the vampiress’s grasp, which proved harder than expected and elicited an undecipherable whimper of protest. The mental image of a cat shoved off someone’s lap had Vicki biting her lip not to allow a very inappropriate reaction for the situation. “Did you get it?”  
  
He stepped closer and tossed a sizable plastic bag filled with fabric their way. “Don’t even get me started on what circus I went through to get it.”  
  
“If you were looking in a circus first, it’s no wonder you took so long.”  
  
“Watch it, Vic. Your little idea of shopping had me scurrying almost through the whole town. I don’t know why you didn’t just as well tell me to pick up the golden fleece on my way back. Wouldn’t have made much of a difference.”  
  
“Oh poor boy. Did you get lost on the way?”  
  
“Don’t start with me right now, Vic.”  
  
“Whatever.” She dug out the fabric folds of the bag and looked from them to the vampiress at her side and back. “How the hell does this work?”  
  
“You tell me. You’re the woman. I caused enough of a sensation as a guy trying to urgently buy it, this early in the morning.”  
  
Vicki swore but after a critical look she finally grasped the general principle and went to help the vampiress into the new clothing. Which proved harder than it might seem, as Delphine was barely responsive by now. Keeping a vampire awake in the morning was proving trickier than she thought.  
  
The PI briefly wondered if dousing the vamp with caffeine would make a difference. Because the way things were, she felt Mike’s “maternal” tease was proving oddly accurate. This must be how dressing a toddler felt. Finally she was done.  
  
“C’mon, Delphine, let’s get you on your feet, okay?” The look the vampiress sent her lacked not only understanding but also focus. And trying to forego cooperation was harder than it might seem at first glance. Delicate looking or not, the vampiress was heavy. “Mike, give us a hand here. We don’t have all day.”  
  


III

  
  
In the end it turned out the vampiress wasn’t as oblivious to her surroundings as she might seem. It was almost too bad that the fact let itself be known in a not exactly helpful way. While Delphine let them lead her without much protest, when Vicki pushed the door open to go outside, the vampiress let out a yelp, jerked back, freeing herself from Mike and backed to the wall to finally slide down to the floor, shivering.  
  
Vicki suddenly wondered how big a chance she had at rationalising with someone who hadn’t been in her right mind practically since sunrise.  
  
“Delphine? C’mon, you know we need to get you out of here. The sun won’t touch you. You are wearing your own curtain; you know that, right? Delphy?”  
  
Slowly, very slowly, her words seemed to reach the vampiress. She was still shivering and her moves were very guarded but she unfolded herself and let Vicki help her up. Then she went with her, for the first time in over sixty years, into the sunlight.  
  


III

  
  
While the shock at the ‘exposure’ to the sun lent Delphine some clarity, she was slipping into complete incoherence again as they exited the car next to Vicki’s home. The PI hurried to get the vampiress inside before she dropped dead until sunset where she was standing, all the while aware of the glances Mike kept sending her ever since she asked him to drive them here.  
  
Where he earlier supposed they were going, she had no clue. But if he was guessing Henry’s apartment, he still had a lot to learn about vamp territorialism. And rational behaviour while giving people your key, for that matter. His own habit of not giving her key back being a textbook example of why one should be cautious.  
  
She half-lead, half-dragged the vampiress up the stairs and opened her apartment. Once there she helped Delphine to her bedroom, collecting a thick blanket as she went.  
  
“You can lie down now if you like,” she gestured to the bed briefly, “I’ll take care of the window.”  
  
The slight movement of the fabric might have indicated a nod and Delphine sat on the edge of the bed. Before Vicki even reached the window, she heard a soft sigh behind her. She glanced at the bed to see the vampiress, still fully dressed in the concealing attire, already lying deeply in vampire sleep.  
  
She sighed, already anticipating the trouble undressing her while she was all but dead was going to be. But she needed to take care of the windows first.  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter II

  
  
Once she was sure Delphine was safely ‘asleep’ on the bed, Vicki closed the door of her bedroom and turned to Mike.  
  
“Seems she’s going to be fine for a while.”  
  
“‘A while’ meaning until she wakes and wants to turn you into an all-you-can-drink bar?”  
  
“Very subtle, Mike. Really, I’m almost proud of you. Now that you mention that though...” She held up one finger signalling him to wait and reached for her phone. A second later, she was already selecting a number. “Hi, Alan. I hope you remember me. This is Vicki Nelson.”  
  
“Detective Nelson? What a surprise. I never thought I would hear from you again.”  
  
“Yeah, listen. Remember how you said you’d love to help us if you ever could?”  
  
“Of course. I owe you a lot. I almost lost my job when it seemed that I purposefully let a seriously underweight girl donate.”  
  
“Well, that seemed a funny business from the start. If you _wanted_ her to have a heart attack you would have covered it better and you were too smart not to know the risk.” Hopefully a small compliment would butter him up nicely.  
  
“So how can I help you?”  
  
“Funny you should ask. We are working on a really crazy case at the moment and it turns out we may actually need a couple bags of human blood to draw out the suspect?”  
  
“You need _blood_ to...”  
  
“Told you the case was crazy. I’m not asking for any rare types, on the contrary if possible. But when the matter came up I just thought, who could help us here better than Alan Grey?”  
  
“I can’t give you those just like that though. There are procedures...”  
  
“Which I’m sure can be simplified when there is need. What use would the Red Cross be if every time the blood was needed it took hours of paperwork to actually get it?”  
  
“But if the bags simply go missing I will be in one hell of a lot of trouble.”  
  
“I’m not asking you to risk that. Just find the way to keep it as quiet as possible. If the general public or the press caught a whiff of this.... It wouldn’t be pretty, let me tell you. Not to mention that it would probably get half a dozen copycats started.... Not pretty at all.”  
  
“Uh, I see. I think I may be able to work out something. If a couple of bags get marked as unusable, I could theoretically give them to you more easily. They would still probably be considered biohazard but if the police took hold of them for a while then they would be turned to the coroner’s office not back to me.”  
  
“You’re brilliant, Alan. I mean it.”  
  
“You would need to give me an hour or two to prepare the paperwork.”  
  
“I think I can do that. Would it be alright if my partner picked the bags up from you then? You remember Mike Celluci, don’t you?”  
  
“Of course I do. It would be alright, I guess.”  
  
“Thanks Alan. You’re lifesaver. And I do mean it literally.”  
  
“No problem, Detective Nelson. I’m glad I can help.”  
  
“I thought I told you back then that it was Vicki? Thanks once again. Bye!” She quickly disconnected, well aware of her former partner’s stare. “What?”  
  
“I can’t believe you just did that.”  
  
“What would you have me to do? This way she gets the food she needs without any difficult questions asked.”  
  
“You _are_ aware that you were talking about blood that could potentially save people’s lives?”  
  
“And you _are_ aware that she’s been starved and that blood could _potentially_ be lying around in a freezer for weeks to come?”  
  
“You didn’t need to take it from the Red Cross.”  
  
“Oh yeah, I could just wave a magic wand and make it appear out of thin air. Oh wait, last time I tried that, it didn’t work for some reason.”  
  
“You could have talked to Mohadevan. She should have been able to...”  
  
“Blood from the morgue? And I suppose you want to go through the garbage bin to find _yourself_ something for dinner?”  
  
“I fail to see similarity.”  
  
“There are a lot of things you failed to see lately, Mike. Don’t let me remind you how it ended.”  
  
“You do know you are talking about human blood, don’t you, Vicki?”  
  
“Really? And here I went all that time thinking it was about marshmallow bunnies. But you know what, perhaps you’re right. When Delphine wakes, I’ll simply order some Chinese. You know, I’ll have Kung Pao chicken, she will have the delivery guy...”  
  
A couple seconds’ worth of silence passed between them.  
  
“Alan Grey you said? Where do I meet him?”  
  
“The same place he worked before or he would have said something. I knew you’d see the light.”  
  
“I don’t want to ever talk about this again.”  
  
“Suit yourself. And since you have two hours to spare, you could probably do some paperwork. I hear a girl by the name Delphine Guillaume had her bag stolen and needs her documents replaced. Preferably by this evening.”  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
  
“What was that, Mike? For a moment there I thought you actually protested against doing a small favour for a girl you held at gunpoint while she was defenceless.”  
  
“You’re not using emotional blackmail to get me to...”  
  
“So you prefer traditional blackmail? I know for a fact that you were abusing your position to keep tabs on me.”  
  
“How did you...?  
  
“Dave is much more easily intimidated than you are. We talked a bit while I was waiting for you the other day. Wonder what Crowley would say if I mentioned that in an off-handed conversation? Say, one about how you consulted with me on all of those hard cases. You know, the ones that weren’t to leave the precinct under any circumstances.”  
  
“You wouldn’t.”  
  
“After what _you_ did to Henry? Try me.”  
  
“You aren’t fair, Vic.”  
  
“Life isn’t fair either. Deal with it.”  
  
“Okay. I will take care of her documents but that’s just because I can see she will need them anyway. I don’t want to encourage forgery on top of everything else. I’ll call you when I have everything.”  
  
“Thanks Mike. I appreciate it.”  
  
“No doubt. Bye, Vic.”  
  
“Bye. Hear from you soon.”  
  
The door closed behind Mike a touch louder than was necessary.  
  


III

  
  
After Mike left, Vicki once again went around her apartment checking the windows. Once she was done, she was left with nothing constructive to do.  
  
That was frustrating. As long as she was taking some action in the direction of finding Henry she was able to keep her worry in check. Now it was driving her crazy.  
  
All the trails were leading to where they found Delphine and then they disappeared. Even if by some miracle Rajani managed to produce some answers out of the items Mike collected, it would be hours before she would be able to tell them anything. And if the vampiress herself had any news, it would still be a while before she woke.  
  
Trapped in the current idleness, Vicki ground her teeth and tried to think of something she could focus on temporarily.  
  
She didn’t come up with anything constructive but in the end it was her crack during her talk with Mike that offered some inspiration. If she couldn’t do anything about the situation at hand at the moment, she could at least ensure that when she did spring into action she wouldn’t do that while hungry.  
  
She grabbed her jacket and a moment later locked the door of her apartment, with sleeping vampire inside, behind her.  
  


III

  
  
Vicki Nelson was the last person you could call a shopaholic. Possibly one of the most significant reasons for that was, of course, that anybody who would dare to try calling her that would very quickly find themselves in need of a full body cast. Still, that notwithstanding, she generally despised shopping and never spent time on it unless absolutely necessary.  
  
Which was why it was surprising, even to her, when the word ‘sale’ attracted her eyes as she was going home with a number of Chinese cartons in tow. On a second glance, the window sporting the sign proved to be that of a lingerie shop. Something even more abstract as far as she was concerned.  
  
Before she turned away, writing the whole thing off as too much stress, her mind processed a few facts. Naturally a person who, ever since entering the academy, took offence at being called a girl, despite actually being one, was probably the last person to have a proper perspective but there were a few things about femininity that, while she would fervently deny it if questioned, she still understood.  
  
Humiliation was one of them. How would she view herself after being tormented for what she was? How would she feel without anything to change into after going through such a horrible ordeal, being tortured and defenceless? How would she feel if she was forced to wear something that reminded her of that?  
  
Sighing, and hoping sincerely nobody she knew could see her right now, she went into the shop. It wasn’t as though she needed to spend much, right?  
  


III

  
  
For what had to be weeks now, awakening meant to Delphine nothing but more pain, soaring hunger and new sessions of torture. It was a long time since she abandoned welcoming sunset, in exchange for dreading it even as she was falling into oblivion with the arrival of dawn.  
  
Which was why, as she awoke to slightly more comfortable sensations, if still suffering from an overwhelming hunger, she was not relieved but terrified, expecting some new trickery.  
  
She knew she couldn’t get away with pretending unawareness long though and that her attempt might only result in bringing more pain on her.  
  
Fearing what she was going to see, she slowly opened her eyes. And was surprised when instead of a cold torture chamber she saw a furnished room, and in place of her torturer a blond woman. Foggy memories from the previous night and morning slowly started coming back to her.  
  
Before she could utter a word however, she smelled blood and was suddenly aware of a blood bag tube being held to her lips. She looked at the woman in surprise.  
  
“Sorry, Delphy, you’ll need to do with that. Everybody knows that pre-prepared food is the only thing you can hope for at my place. Just ask around.”  
  
Still fighting surprise over the whole situation, the vampiress couldn’t resist her need anymore and started drinking hungrily. She wasn’t sure if this blissful comfort wasn’t going to dissolve, proving to be nothing but hallucination, and she was determined to draw from it while it lasted.  
  
The woman appeared to be fine with that though.  
  
“When you are finished with this one, there is more here.” She lifted a plastic container from the floor for emphasis. “I have laid new underwear out for you on the chair and you can check my closet for something that would fit you. I guess you’ll want to clean up a bit. I have laid out a towel for you as well; bathroom is that way,” she gestured again. “If you need me for anything I’ll be in the other room.”  
  
With that, the woman stormed out - there wasn’t really any other way to put it - leaving Delphine wondering if there was any chance something so bizarre could not be a hallucination.  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter III

  
  
Vicki was just finishing a phone conversation with Rajani Mohadevan, from which she learned that there were still no answers for her, when the door to the room opened. She put away her cell, looking at the creature that just entered the room.  
  
Delphine’s hair was damp, falling in waves to her shoulders, providing a startling contrast to the almost alabaster skin of her face. She was wearing a dress – a fact that confused Vicki briefly, given her limited possession of such garments, until she recalled the failed gift her mother landed her with a couple of years back. From what she remembered from the one and only time she wore it not to hurt her mother’s feelings, the damned thing was not only ridiculously girlish but also way too tight. She would have never thought that now, seeing it hanging loosely from the vampiress’ frail figure.  
  
She couldn’t recall if she ever learned how old Delphine was when she was turned, but looking at her now, more porcelain doll than dangerous predator, she would have to guess she was barely in her twenties.  
  
The PI’s gaze travelled downwards, giving her guest the once-over. The vampiress was barefoot.  
  
“Much better, Delphy. As long as you were consciously trying for the ‘picture of innocence’ look,” the former cop summarised quickly.  
  
“My name is _Delphine_.” The faint French accent seemed somehow more profound in the way she pronounced her name.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“How? I don’t believe we know each other. In any case, I cannot recall learning _your_ name.”  
  
“Well, I guess you were pretty out of it last night. Otherwise you’d know. I’m Vicki Nelson.” She extended her hand and shook the cool, hesitant hand of her guest. “As for how, Henry mentioned you.”  
  
“Henry?” Suddenly the vampiress’s voice dropped to a whisper and a hint of tears shone in her eyes. “You know Henry?”  
  
“We’re...” Vicki hesitated for a moment, “friends.” Judging by the look she received, her short pause let the female vampire read into that statement exactly what she didn’t want to voice. She contemplated if a correction would improve or worsen situation. “I asked you yesterday but you weren’t really in any condition to answer. You don’t know where Mendoza might have taken him, do you?”  
  
The vampiress shook her head, her hair sending a few lone droplets flying.  
  
“I’m afraid not.” She blinked a few times. “It’s all my fault.”  
  
“What is?”  
  
“I led that man to him.”  
  
“Yeah, because being starved, chained and left for sunrise makes you a textbook willing participant.” Vicki sighed, her resolve solidifying. “Now is not the time to play the blame game or wallow in self-pity. If we want to really help Henry, we should probably start working on finding him.”  
  
“Do you think we can?”  
  
“We’ve found you, haven’t we?” Vicki reached for an envelope lying on the table. “By the way, here are duplicates of your documents.”  
  
The brunette opened the envelope and studied its content for a moment. “How did you get those?”  
  
“What do you mean, how? Those are standard issue duplicates, courtesy of Toronto’s finest.”  
  
“Toronto’s...?”  
  
“The police.”  
  
The vampiress froze. “You told the police about...”  
  
Vicki snorted. “It would be a bit too late for that. You remember that blond guy with me yesterday? Mike? He’s a cop. Even if he didn’t have a clue about vampires your reaction to sunlight would have been a dead giveaway.”  
  
“And he was the one to make those?” she questioned cautiously.  
  
“Well, he was the one who had access to any significant documentation that might otherwise seem suspicious. But nice as this chat is, it’s not getting us any further with finding Henry.”  
  
“Is there anything I can do to help?”  
  
“That depends. You can drive, right?” The vampiress nodded. “Good. Then as soon as we hire you a car you’ll be a great help. And we need to buy you some shoes. You can borrow mine for the time being but your feet seem at least two sizes smaller. C’mon, let’s get going.”  
  
“What will we do once we do have a car?”  
  
“Hopefully by then I’ll hear back from my friend in the lab and get some clue where we should search. So far our best guess is that the guy likes unused churches but that’s just a theory and one that still needs narrowing if we want it to be useful.” Vicki opened the closet in the corridor and reached into the back. “Try these boots. At least those shouldn’t fall off you.”  
  
“Are there so many unused churches in Toronto?”  
  
“There are enough to last for more than a couple of days if we were to search each of them carefully. Evidently these days faith isn’t what it used to be.”  
  
“And if we didn’t need to search them?”  
  
“What do you mean? You want to sniff them out to save time?”  
  
“Not exactly.”  
  
Vicki met Delphine’s eyes and suddenly realisation dawned.  
  
“Do you think that with that territorial thing you would be able to tell?”  
  
“It lets me feel when I’m close to another vampire. It’s not very accurate but it should be enough to tell if it’s the right building or not.”  
  
“Not accurate as in you may not sense him if he is there?”  
  
“No. As in with five buildings in a row I would have trouble pointing out the right one.”  
  
“There wasn’t a trend of building rows of churches, last time I checked. Come on; let’s get you a car. We have a busy night ahead of us.”  
  


III

  
  
Delphine started the engine after pulling to stop for what seemed to be only a second.  
  
“Wrong again?” Vicki voiced, despite not really needing vocal confirmation.  
  
“I’m afraid so.”  
  
“We still have options. We’ll find him.” The PI desperately tried to believe she was saying that to keep the vampiress, and not herself, calm. “Turn left at the next light. We’ll take a shortcut.”  
  
Silence rang in the car, finally growing to the point of being unbearable.  
  
“So tell me, Delphy, how _did_ you meet Henry?”  
  
“My name is Delphine.”  
  
“Never said it wasn’t. So how did you?”  
  
The brunette’s eyes glazed a bit and it took a moment before she spoke.  
  
“I came to Toronto out of my ambition, leaving my family in Montreal. I enrolled at the university and started studying literature. I dreamed of becoming published.”  
  
“You wrote?”  
  
“Poetry. Many did, back then. I was away from my family and every Friday I went to a poetry evening organised by a club. We would be reading our works there and discussing art and literature.”  
  
“Sounds fun,” Vicki managed neutrally.  
  
“I noticed there was one man who always came late. He rarely read anything of his own but he always listened carefully and could always offer most interesting comments during discussions.”  
  
“Henry.” There wasn’t even need to ask.  
  
“Henry. One evening he approached me and said he liked the poem I wrote. We started talking, first about that, later about other things, and before we noticed everybody else was gone from the club. It was very late and he said I shouldn’t go back alone. Offered to walk me home.”  
  
“And you accepted.”  
  
“I know it wasn’t very proper, a man I hardly knew walking me home like that. And when there was nobody waiting for me either. I should have let him hail me a cab. But somehow I trusted him and it was such a good excuse to talk to him a while longer…”  
  
Vicki couldn’t help but smile for a second, imagining the innocent romantic girl looking at the vampire with starry eyes.  
  
“So you went with the excuse.”  
  
“And I kept using it for the following weeks as well. Until one time he asked if I would like to meet him for dinner the next evening.” That was a new one.  
  
“And you didn’t notice that he, you know, didn’t eat?”  
  
“To be honest I wasn’t paying much attention. And I’m not sure if I ate much that evening either.”  
  
Vicki snorted. “Sounds like a major crush to me.”  
  
“It was more of a first love.”  
  
“How long was it until you’ve learned about him?”  
  
“Oh, it was quite a while. I was busy with my studies and university work and assumed that he had some kind of work during the day, so I never thought much of how we never met aside from the evenings.”  
  
“I gather you didn’t spend the night too often in that case?”  
  
In the light from street lamp Vicki thought she saw the vampiress becoming a touch less pale, which was probably the equivalent of a furious blush. But then again, maybe it was just her imagination, as it would have suited so well the expression on the brunette’s face.  
  
“C’mon, _Delphine_ , when was your last chance at a bit of girl talk?” Vicki vaguely realised that it might have actually been shorter for the female vampire than it was for her.  
  
“That would cause a scandal. I already moved in the artistic circles a lot. If people started suspecting I was that kind of a girl, my university career...” At least the girl had her priorities straight. “Not to mention, if my family learned about it…”  
  
“You know, I might be basing this just on my own experience but parents are usually the last ones to believe their children grew up, not the other way round.”  
  
The brunette smiled faintly.  
  
“Coming back to your question though, I didn’t learn the truth almost until the end.”  
  
“Interesting. How so?”  
  
“We had known each other for a while but it still hadn’t been very long. I caught the cough. It was bad. Every evening Henry sat with me but there was no improvement. During one of those nights he finally admitted to everything. I think he didn’t want to take the risk that he might not have the chance to come clean.”  
  
“You got worse then, did you?”  
  
“Not much. But I wasn’t getting better either. And I felt I didn’t have any more strength. On the other hand there were the stories he was telling me. About all those things he had seen, all those experiences…”  
  
“I think I can guess the rest.” Vicki nodded slowly. “Do you still love him?”  
  
She could see the question caught the vampiress by surprise. She seemed to consider the answer for a second.  
  
“Yes,” she said finally. “It’s not like it was at first though. At first it was a youthful love. Then, quite abruptly it turned into something like the love between a parent and child. Even if the attraction was still there…”  
  
“Do me a favour and don’t use that comparison in this context again. It’s wrong on so many levels…”  
  
“It would be hard to describe it in another way to someone who never experienced it though. In any case, then it became the love between friends when it was getting impossible to be too close. And later I called him at least once a week just to have someone to talk to. When we parted was the loneliest time in my life. I can’t even imagine how they were able to take it before the telephone was invented.”  
  
 _‘Score one to Delphine for introducing the idea of a vamp unable to live without technology.’_  
  
“And now?”  
  
“Now, even if we aren’t in constant contact anymore, I guess he is just the closest friend I ever had.” A single tear rolled down the pale cheek. “I can’t imagine what I’d do if…”  
  
“Nothing is going to happen,” Vicki quickly interjected. “We’ll find him. Take that turn on the right. We’re almost there.”  
  
TBC


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter IV

  
  
The car pulled next to another church on the list. Vicki looked at Delphine expectantly.  
  
“So what’s the verdict? We’re running out of possibilities, you know.”  
  
The vampiress closed her eyes for a moment. It was hard to say if she was concentrating or simply contemplating the answer. In the end though, when she finally opened the eyes, they bore a look somewhere between terrified and menacing.  
  
“This is it.” She lowered her voice to a whisper even though they were alone in the car. “He’s here.”  
  
“Well, good. Now we’re a step ahead. Let’s go.” Vicki was out of the car almost instantly.  
  
Delphine followed suit quickly, her vampire speed providing the illusion they got out simultaneously. She stood unmoving for a moment, looking at the church with a strange apprehension.  
  
“When we get in,” she finally spoke, “I want to be the one to deal with Javier Mendoza.”  
  
“You’d better be the one to find him before me. I want a little heart-to-heart with him too. But if I find him first I’ll let you play with what’s left of him, promise.” That earned Vicki a strange look from the female vampire. In the end Delphine shrugged whatever it was off and started walking quickly in the direction of the church. Vicki sprinted over to her. “Wait, what do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“We are going in, aren’t we?”  
  
“Going in, yeah. Not _barging in_. This is, for all intents and purposes, a hostage situation.”  
  
Another strange look. “And?”  
  
“And we could probably afford some subtlety going in, if we don’t want to push him into doing something stupid. How about you give me ten minutes and take the front door. In the meantime I’ll try to find another way in so we can take him from both sides. When we go in, incapacitating Mendoza is first priority.” Vicki tried to ignore the look of disbelief she was getting from the vampiress. “Is the action plan clear?”  
  
“Oh. I think so.”  
  
“You’d better be sure. And be careful, he’s most likely armed. Against vamps as well as humans.”  
  
The brunette nodded once and started walking in the direction of the main door.  
  
“Ten minutes, remember. And if possible don’t make too much noise.” Vicki called after her before quickly setting out to find another way into the church.  
  


III

  
  
In the end, finding another way in proved easier than she suspected. While the door wasn’t perhaps exposed in any way, it was easily visible and the amount of garbage mounted next to it pointed not only to its recent use but also testified against the church being abandoned. She was in the right place, alright.  
  
Cautiously coming closer to the door, she listened for a moment but heard no activity in the immediate area of the door. She reached for her asp and expanded it in a well-practiced gesture. Then she pushed the door open.  
  
It was just her luck that as she did she spotted Mendoza closing some door at the end of the corridor. He turned immediately at the sound of her entrance. Unfortunately, weak light from a single light bulb in the corridor, and her flashlight, were the only sources of light. As far as battlegrounds went, this definitely wasn’t going to be one of her favourites.  
  
With a cat-like grace that definitely shouldn’t be displayed by a _human_ his age, he closed the distance between them. Vicki could only hope she had some surprise on her side, as his first moves were just to block her attempts to incapacitate him. Quickly though he regained his footing and moved to attack.  
  
Vicki swore under her breath when she realised that a blade glittered in his hand in the weak lighting of the corridor.  
  
‘ _Didn’t seem like that kind of guy. Damn, I hate botched profiling._ ’  
  
It was mostly because of not-quite-rational surprise that she was a few seconds late switching her strategy to the proper response.  
  
It wasn’t until the burning sensation in her arm appeared that the comprehension of what she was doing dawned and she twisted the man’s wrist in an attempt to disarm him. Which wasn’t as easy as she would have hoped. She could only guess that the fact that her arm was sending her pangs of pain and that the man spent his long life fighting with opponents much more dangerous than herself was taking its toll. Not that the coward was actually trying to fight a vampire in a fair combat.  
  
As if in response to her thought the opponent was suddenly thrown off her by a dark blur that slowed into Delphine pinning Mendoza to the wall. The PI quickly straightened herself and looked at the scene before her.  
  
“Okay, you can go play with him if you like. Just be a nice girl and don’t leave your prints or DNA. That would be a headache to deal with.” Vicki stood there just long enough to see fear dawning on Mendoza’s face. Then she turned quickly and went to search the room the crazy priest just exited.  
  


III

  
  
While the key was still in the lock, the door wasn’t locked. Vicki pushed it open cautiously but nothing prepared her for the sight that met her eyes. She thought it was bad when they found Delphine chained, but it turned out she didn’t even come close to how bad it could get.  
  
In the middle of the room, chained to some cross-like construction, Henry was hanging limply, his body covered with wounds and burns. He didn’t acknowledge her arrival in any way and she wondered if he was even conscious. Could vampires lose consciousness like humans?  
  
She quickly strode to him, the closer distance allowing her a better look at his injuries. Not a particularly reassuring sight.  
  
“Henry...” she breathed quietly, and in that moment he lifted his head and tugged at the chains, the suddenness of the motion almost making her jump away. A second later his dark eyes found focus.  
  
“Vicki..., you need to get out of here.”  
  
“I’m getting _you_ out of here, Henry. And I’m not about to leave without you.”  
  
“Please... he... will come back. You need to get out....”  
  
“He won’t. Delphine is too busy showing him that waiver of the convention on prisoners of war works both ways.” Conscious though he may be, he seemed delirious right then and Vicki had serious doubts if her message carried through. “Just give me a second. We need to get you out of those.”  
  
She reached into her pocket and took out her lock picking set. Then she critically looked at the shackles on Henry’s hands. While they were more than solid, the locks themselves seemed pretty simple and shouldn’t prove much of a challenge. Methodically she went to work. In the end, freeing her partner from the chains didn’t take more than a couple of minutes.  
  
Once she was done Henry sank heavily to his knees. She moved closer to offer support to the vampire when he jerked violently.  
  
“No! You need to go.”  
  
“If you think I’m leaving you here in such state you must be worse off than I thought.”  
  
“Please...Vicki. Go...You must...” He turned away from her.  
  
“Not without you.” She stepped to him and tried to get her arm around his shoulders.  
  
His sharp intake of breath and the sudden loss of focus in his eyes was the only warning she received. It seemed that one moment she was kneeling next to the wounded vampire and the next she was pinned to the ground with inhumane force.  
  
“Henry, no!” She tried to free herself from the vicious grasp, in vain. Her plea seemed to have missed its target as well, as his eyes displayed no recognition. Just hunger, almost as deep as the darkness of the orbs of the predator pinning her to the ground. He leaned closer, his hold on her not relenting for even a second and suddenly she could feel pain erupting in her neck.  
  
Just when she was about to admit to herself the situation was hopeless and start wondering how she at least got to keep her sight till the end of her life, she heard a shout from the general direction of the door and a second later a frail figure forced Henry off her.  
  
Vicki took a moment to catch her breath and assess the damage. Her neck hurt like hell but from the feel of it, the damage was minimal. It seemed Delphine managed to get to them before Henry did any damage to her artery. If the vampiress was good at one thing, it most certainly was her timing.  
  
Hesitantly the PI raised her eyes to try to make out something from the fight. Violence never really bothered her – if anything she was used to it. But this was one fight she didn’t really want to see. Not the least for the reason that the party she wanted safe most was the one that not a minute ago tried to kill her.  
  


III

  
  
Hunger.  
  
Overwhelming, burning and dominating any other feeling. That was all he knew at the moment.  
  
Nothing existed save for blood. Blood, the mere scent of which shattered all what remained of reason. Everything else existed as an insignificant shadow somewhere in his awareness.  
  
Blood.  
  
Blood was everything.  
  
Once the first drops touched his lips that heavenly taste was everything his world shrunk to. He knew no reason or emotion other than his need for it. Nothing else mattered.  
  
Being torn from this taste above all tastes was all but physically painful. The physical pain came as well, for that matter, just seconds after, accompanied by realisation that he was held by one of his own kind.  
  
Rage flared and where he once had no strength left, he found it, all pushed into one last attempt to fight. To fight the one that wanted to have this delicacy for themselves. To defend the territory that was rightfully his.  
  
A growl arose in his throat as he pushed his reserves to defeat the opponent. With a desperate effort, he managed to throw the assailant off him and crouch in a fighting stance. Pain brought on by the action almost overwhelmed him momentarily. But then the enemy stood before him again and all pain was forgotten, drowned in the need to fight. Fight for what was his. Fight to save himself and destroy the other.  
  
It could be no other way.  
  
The foe was a danger. And stood between him and the blood he needed so desperately. Blood he could still feel calling to him...  
  
He tried to reach it again but in that moment his opponent was there. He struggled against the adversary who with each passing second, as his energy was depleting at an alarming rate, seemed closer to gaining the upper hand.  
  
With one last valiant attempt he managed to throw the opponent back but once he did he had no energy left. He collapsed and the enemy was once again instantly on him. It was the end.  
  
He cast one last glance in the direction where he could smell the blood. Wide eyes meeting his suddenly tore through his consciousness, the fog of madness dispersing as there was no more energy to fuel it.  
  
He met the burning stare of those eyes and horror overtook him.  
  
“Vicki...”  
  


III

  
  
Hearing her name spill from barely moving lips was a relief for Vicki.  
  
Henry was still there. Perhaps wounded to the point of almost going mad but he was still there. True, he attacked her a moment ago but if he could recognise her now then it was not irreversible. He could be alright again.  
  
Only then did her mind process the eerily unmoving body of her partner and the wounds that seemed to have opened again during his fight against Delphine. The look in his eyes speaking of pain he was unable to hide anymore...  
  
“Oh, God. Henry...”  
  
“Vicki... Victoria.... Please, I know... I don’t deserve it... but please forgive me for what I did to you...” His barely audible whisper rang like the mightiest bell in her ears.  
  
Those words, coming from him with such fierce desperation scared her possibly more than his initial attack ever did.  
  
“Henry...” She cursed herself for the way apprehension rang in her voice.  
  
“Vicki... Your forgiveness... If I have it... I will at least be at peace...”  
  
 _‘No! He can’t be saying...’_ If she thought she felt even the faintest hint of fear before, she honestly couldn’t find words for what she was feeling right now.  
  
In a panic, she tried to process the clues provided by his condition but the results she was coming up with were all but comforting. At the same time, somewhere in the back of her mind some part of her was paralysed.  
  
Losing Henry... that was one possibility her mind refused to even process. He was supposed to stay with her. He was supposed to live for centuries, long after her existence was already forgotten. He wasn’t supposed to... leave her.  
  
She trembled, the thought hitting her with an unimaginable power. Distantly she noted the action seemed to bring even more pain to the tortured eyes observing her and her heart tightened painfully.  
  
This couldn’t be end for them. It just couldn’t. Not like this and not now. Not _ever_.  
  
She couldn’t even imagine her life without Henry anymore. Maybe she couldn’t for a while, even if she didn’t know the vampire prince all that long. The thought of losing him was not only unimaginable. It was unacceptable.  
  
She didn’t have many options at her disposal to help him now though. To be honest it seemed there was only one, one that presented her with the hardest choice imaginable. Which perhaps made it a good thing that as far as she was concerned there wasn’t any real choice to be made. Henry’s death... she flinched internally at how it sounded even in her thoughts, simply wasn’t an acceptable option.  
  
At least she really wouldn’t go blind until the end. That had to count for something, didn’t it?  
  
‘ _God, I know I was probably one of the black sheep of the flock most of the time and that I never really went to church as often as I should have but seeing how we’ll probably see each other shortly, could you turn a blind eye to that? Please?_ ’  
  
Her heart was pounding in her chest at an almost painful speed as she looked at the vampires again.  
  
“Let him go, Delphine.” She somehow managed to speak with more confidence in her voice than she felt at the moment, which was definitely a good thing.  
  
“But...” The vampiress looked at her with a panicked surprise.  
  
“Let him go,” Vicki repeated coming closer to them. “He needs to feed. Or didn’t you notice?”  
  
“But...” Funny. One would have thought it took a bit more to shock a vampire.  
  
“Let. Him. Feed.” Vicki said more forcefully this time, hoping to silence the protests.  
  
“I won’t be able to stop him again if...”  
  
That much Vicki figured from the start. Delphine might have been strong by human standards but the frail vamp barely held her own against Henry a moment ago when he hardly had any strength left. After he fed a bit, she would probably stand just a touch better chance than Vicki herself would. Possibly the fact that the vampiress theoretically was still recuperating didn’t make the odds against someone trained in combat, even if not quite this kind, practically since diapers, in her favour either.  
  
“I didn’t ask you to.” The PI kneeled next to Henry sending one last plea to God to at least not let her suffer long. “And help him up, while you’re at it. Your little brawl seems to have taken it out of him.”  
  
Eyeing her wearily as one would a lunatic, Delphine complied and slowly relaxed her hold on Henry. Vicki managed to note a look of horror crossing his features as the younger vampire helped him move closer to her. He tried to say something but apparently only his lips complied.  
  
Vicki closed her eyes.  
  


III

  
  
Back in the days when the looming blindness had not taken any charm out of it by requiring heavy-voltage lamps, Vicki loved to read. And not just fiction either. For as long as she could remember, she always had a soft spot for biographies. It was through her reading she managed to convince herself to choose history for her minor. A decision she never regretted even if she regretted many things in her life.  
  
She sometimes wondered, by reading about various figures, how exactly one felt in those last seconds before the execution squad fired or the blade fell. Was there fear? Desperate bargaining for just a bit more time? Denial about what was about to happen?  
  
Now, in the least expected of ways she was getting her answer. There was calmness. As simple as that. If there was fear it was safely suppressed by the numbness adrenalin provided and all she could feel was peace. She didn’t regret her decision. She made it and she was convinced that it was the right one. That it was the only one she could make.  
  
There were, of course, things she would have liked to do differently in her life. If she had a chance to change it now, she wouldn’t have cut the last conversation with her mother short because of her constant grilling about her private life. She would have made a clean break with Mike – not that she wanted to think about him now, seeing how the current situation was effectively his fault. She would have told Henry...  
  
Soft breath against her skin followed immediately by searing pain in her neck tore her from her thoughts.  
  
This was it. Funny how she thought she always had time...  
  
Her blood was leaving her body at an alarming speed as the starved vampire fed.  
  
She kept her eyes closed. This wasn’t the image of Henry she wanted to carry on with her. She tried to recall that cocky smile after the kiss he had stolen from her just a couple of weeks ago. It had the essence of Henry written all over it.  
  
Was it her thoughts swirling or was she getting dizzy for real?  
  
She couldn’t remember it. The fog covering her thoughts grew thicker, making her unable to recall the image no matter how hard she struggled to do so.  
  
The pain was growing into numbness now, taking away the only clear sensation she could hold on to.  
  
She kept trying harder. She wanted that to be her final memory. If only she strained her mind a bit more, just that one last time...  
  
The pain flared up again, unexpectedly, offering some refreshing clarity. To her surprise, she realised that Henry was no longer feeding. But that couldn’t be right. He couldn’t have had enough already. And she was still there to note that fact.  
  
Groggily, she opened her eyes and was immediately met with the sight of dark orbs boring into her with intensity. Surprisingly there wasn’t any hunger in the look anymore. Just worry and sorrow, the intensity of which was enough to lose herself in.  
  
“Vicki, are you all right? Please tell me I haven’t...”  
  
She took a deep breath and freed herself from his embrace, experimentally trying to sit on the floor. Her head swam but the experiment could probably be generally classified as a success since she didn’t fall to the ground.  
  
“Victoria, you should rest. I took too much; I know it. My control has not yet returned.” He sighed heavily and winced in pain, his hand flying half way to the device embedded in his chest before falling and seeking hers instead. “I cannot apologise enough for what I did to you. The sacrifice you were ready to make... I’m not sure I could ever be worthy of it...”  
  
Vicki shook her head, trying to come up with a focus for her thoughts and finally finding it in his earlier gesture.  
  
“Later, Henry, okay?” She looked at him but quickly averted her gaze afraid that if she didn’t she might be forced to address the feeling that was shining in his look. “More important things to deal with. Delphine, do you know anything of that device Mendoza used?”  
  
The vampiress seemed too deep in shock to answer at first.  
  
“Well? Some of us are getting wrinkles here, waiting for an answer.”  
  
Delphine blinked a few times before answering. “He called it the Iluminación del Sol.”  
  
“I don’t care if he called it Barney’s Special. I want something useful.”  
  
“He used it to weaken us.”  
  
“You don’t say. Still waiting for the useful part.” The ‘us’ part finally registered properly. “He used it on you too, right?”  
  
The vampiress briefly shuddered before nodding.  
  
“How did he take it off then?”  
  
“I think,” the brunette frowned, recalling what couldn’t have been pleasant memories. “The key he used. The one to modulate the device. It also deactivated it.”  
  
“Great. Where is the key now?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
‘ _Really, botched profiling or not the man had to keep it on himself. He wasn’t an idiot – he wouldn’t have left it lying around where someone could steal it behind his back. Idiots hunting vampires make for significantly shorter biographies._ ’  
  
“You were the last one to see him, right?” A nod. “Did you search the body?”  
  
The vampiress stilled, her mouth half-open in preparation to say something that must have frozen in her throat.  
  
“I guess that’s a ‘no’,” Vicki answered for her. “Okay, I need you to go back and search him. Bind your hair; we don’t want your DNA on him. Try not to touch his or anything you could leave fingerprints on. If possible, touch everything through fabric. And that includes his skin. If he’s drained the marks might not show clearly but I don’t want you taking risks. You drained him, right?”  
  
The brunette’s mouth worked but no sounds were coming out.  
  
“In any case, if there is any chance you left your saliva on the wound I want you to drag the body next to some window so there won’t be any evidence by the time it is found. You can do that after the search. Check easily accessible areas especially, but not just the obvious ones. Nobody keeps anything of interest in their pockets anymore. I hope you had the sense to cover up for yourself reasonably?”  
  
While her eyes were still wide as she regarded Vicki warily, the vampiress somehow managed to achieve indignation.  
  
“I was taught not to draw attention to our kind. In fact, my teacher is in this very room.”  
  
“That’s nice. How about making sure cases will get shelved because of lack of substantial evidence? I hope you didn’t go for anything as nonsensical as decapitation.” A strange look crossed the female vampire’s face. Vicki sighed. “Is staging a mugging gone wrong too much to ask from anybody these days? Cut a ‘gamma’ on his forehead, cut off his index finger and put it in his mouth. Make sure the corpus is spread-eagled.”  
  
Now there could be no mistake that both vampires looked at her with varying degrees of shock.  
  
“What? If you want something covered up, at least do it with style. Go and remember not to leave fingerprints.”  
  
Delphine looked at her carefully as if wondering if arguing would be a good idea. Finally she must have decided against it as she turned and was gone before human eye could even register her leaving.  
  
“I must honestly admit that it never even crossed my mind to ever teach her something like that.” She registered Henry’s voice and looked up to see a very pale shadow of amusement on his face. Still it was there, which offered her some comfort.  
  
She smirked. “A case from four years ago. A group of cult freaks slash wannabe gang. If the body is found like that, people will assume either some new members or a copycat and the file is handed back to people who worked the case before. Mike has a lot to make up for anyway.” She paused. “Though judging by what he said, seeing Mendoza like that might just make him wish he was there to help along the process.”  
  
“What a staggering change of heart.”  
  
“You know, Mike might be many things, an idiot among them, a fact that I made sure he was well aware of after this stunt, but he isn’t the kind of person that would wish something like this on anyone. I know you two didn’t like each other much and that he wasn’t very happy with the prospect of a vampire in Toronto but he wouldn’t want you really hurt. He might have talked big but I’ve known him long enough to know that this isn’t who he is. Mendoza did trick him, you know.”  
  
“Be that as it may, his deed is not something I will be able to forget lightly. Foolish as my hope might have been that your friend might prove able to accept me, allowing me to play a bigger part in your life and to work with him if you ever were in need of our help, I must admit I never thought him able to stoop to such a betrayal. I honestly believed him man enough to fight his own battles without resolving to trickery and foul play. Even if I find it in me to forgive him, this is not something I would be able to easily forget.”  
  
Now it was her turn to blink in surprise. “You want to forgive Mike? Just like that?”  
  
A shadow of a poignant smile crossed his face. “I assure you, it’s not easy. But hate is not a feeling I wish to harbour. Besides, how long would you want me to hold onto it? For a couple of years? Decades? Until his death? Even longer than that? There needs to be a line somewhere and hate is only poison to the soul.”  
  
“Still...”  
  
“Weren’t you the one to tell me this wasn’t the action typical for him? That he was led astray by Mendoza’s lies?”  
  
“He was. But I still don’t believe he should be let off the hook that easily. Don’t get me wrong, I want you to forgive him but to offer it like that...”  
  
“Vicki, for quite a while I was certain I would not escape the monsignor’s claws alive. There wasn’t much I could do to prepare myself for it. There was no one to offer me last sacraments save for someone who, while he thought himself a priest, would likely only defile any sacrament he was giving. The only thing I could do was to try and make peace with my life. And hate is not a feeling you want to carry with yourself to the final judgement.”  
  
Vicki stared into now serious eyes, looking without focus into the distance. And she trembled again, even more acutely realising how close she had come to losing him.  
  
The PI interlaced her fingers with his, startling him. His eyes immediately regained focus and sought hers. She tried to offer a reassuring smile. In the end, she wasn’t sure if she succeeded.  
  
Before either of them could say anything, a shadow breezed into the room, solidifying into Delphine. She held something in her hand.  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter V

  
  
The tenderness of the moment was lost irrevocably when Vicki tried to rise to her feet again, her eyes focused on the vampiress.  
  
“Did you get it?” she questioned immediately.  
  
Delphine nodded slowly, as if terrified by the very awareness that in her hand she was holding a key to the horrible device.  
  
After stumbling and falling heavily back to the sitting position, Vicki was faced with the necessity to admit she didn’t have much of a chance of hurrying to the vampiress like she intended to. Instead she fixed her with a glare.  
  
“Well? Bring it here. If you were waiting for engraved invitations, I’m afraid it would be a while.”  
  
Without a word the vampiress came closer to them. Her hands were shaking heavily and Vicki decided that wasn’t the best condition for handling delicate matters as these.  
  
“Thanks, Delphy.” She took the golden key from the vampiress’ hand. “Could you look around and locate Henry’s things? I’m afraid I don’t see myself scavenging in the near future.”  
  
Delphine looked for a second as if she was about to voice some protest. In the end she nodded again. “I will.”  
  
“Thanks. And Delphy?”  
  
There was a brief flicker of grimace at her name but aside from that the vampiress gave no indication of protest. “Yes?”  
  
“That thing. Did you see which way he turned it?”  
  
For a second the brunette closed her eyes and turned her hand, as if mimicking the action in the air.  
  
“Clockwise,” she finally said.  
  
It was Vicki’s turn to nod as she looked carefully at the light flickering off the key. Then she lifted her eyes to Henry. He was very still, looking at the item as hypnotised as she was a moment ago.  
  
As gently as she could, she placed her free hand on his chest next to the device. He inhaled sharply and hissed in pain. She forced herself to remain calm.  
  
“Not much longer, Henry, I promise.” With those words she carefully slid the key into the device.  
  


III

  
  
If he thought the torture couldn’t possibly get worse he was proven wrong as a soaring, paralysing pain shot through his chest as Vicki was turning the key. A strangled moan escaped his lips but he chastised himself for it.  
  
After what he did, pain at her hand seemed only a fair repayment. And still he could see her effort to be as gentle as she could, to, if possible, lessen the torture. He truly didn’t know what he did to deserve her.  
  
That thought together with another overwhelming wave of pain brought tears to his eyes. He tightened his fists and closed his eyes praying for the suffering to end while wondering if he even deserved that his prayers be answered for hurting the woman he loved.  
  
Just then, with a slight screech of metal and a final shot of pain, worse than any felt before, the torture abruptly ended, the clatter of the device resounding in what had been a torture chamber and pain slowly fading into numbness.  
  
Hesitantly he lifted a hand to his chest, almost in disbelief that he was finally freed from the device. Upon his touch the pain reappeared to some extent but only as a shadow of what it had been moments ago. And there was no denying that he was free again.  
  
Only then did he lift his eyes to look at Vicki. She was very pale and he didn’t dare to speculate how big a part of it he was responsible for in more a physical than an emotional manner. Yet her eyes, the beautiful eyes that were haunting him with the look of apprehension he saw in them before, remained fixed on him, concern clouding them.  
  
“Henry?” A warm hand gently touched his cheek. “Are you alright? I haven’t hurt you, have I?”  
  
She seemed genuinely concerned. The woman had just freed him from the most horrible torture and was concerned if, while doing so, she had hurt him, despite his almost taking her life so shortly ago.  
  
If it was even possible his love for her had grown even more seeing her like this, weakened and shaking slightly, right now.  
  
Suddenly he realised she was still waiting for an answer.  
  
“No, Vicki. You haven’t hurt me. I doubt _you_ could with nothing but physical pain.” There was a slight confusion and worry in her eyes and he decided that more straightforward reply would be needed. “I’ll be all right, Victoria. Don’t worry. And thank you.”  
  
Somehow the whole power of his feelings at the moment got poured into that last sentence and he saw a brief apprehension before she turned away. When she spoke however there was no way to decipher anything from her voice.  
  
“How is the search going, Delphy? Found everything?”  
  
To Henry’s mild surprise, Vicki was not hit with a lightning bolt out of the clear night sky for crippling with such a form the melodic name of the other woman. Then again, given that this was the person likely to sidestep any lightning and continue whatever she was doing as if nothing happened, this probably would just be classified as a waste of divine intervention.  
  
As he allowed his thoughts to drift for a second, the human woman made another attempt to get to her feet. This time she was a bit more successful but still, before she straightened she swayed dangerously and seemed about to fall. He caught her quickly, being a brief moment faster than Delphine who ran a few steps and supported Vicki from the other side.  
  
Their hands touched briefly and he was hit full force by the wrenching feeling of the need to protect his territory. They both stilled for a second and he could sense a slight fear from the other vampire.  
  
He closed his eyes for a second trying to push the feeling aside. Which proved surprisingly easy in face of the protective feeling for _both_ women present that seemed content to take permanent residence in his mind.  
  
His relief at seeing Delphine safe after he feared she met her death at the hand of this madman...Nothing could really compare to this feeling. Perhaps, he wondered, this was how a parent would react at finding their child safe after some terrible tragedy?  
  
He opened his eyes to focus on Vicki and a way out of this place. Delphine’s safety was more than worth tolerating her in his territory. No matter for how long.  
  


III

  
  
Delphine kept casting worried looks at the man she cared about. So far, he seemed to be putting his whole concentration on his human love as he supported her while walking out of the church, but she knew it would not last.  
  
She kept a step away from him, knowing she would stand no chance when his territorial instinct flared. She could feel the pull of hers but held it inside firmly. She needed to remain calm. To her surprise though, her instinct was not pushing her the way she thought it would. Apparently even her subconscious mind was able to recognise that she should be fleeing.  
  
Being barely able to hold her own when he was at his weakest apparently could beat some reason even into the most feral reactions. Who would have thought?  
  
She forced herself to focus. This really wasn’t the time to amuse herself with idle thoughts. The fact was that she was now a step away from the owner of the territory. A territory she never asked a permission to enter. What’s more, she’d hunted on said territory without any permission either and all but admitted it in front of him. Even if his feelings for her never faded, she knew this was one transgression no vampire would allow, no matter how well they could rein in their instincts.  
  
She felt tears welling in her eyes and her hands shaking. She couldn’t run – if she tried, a _maybe_ would turn into _for sure_ when it came to provoking an attack. But she was nevertheless terrified.  
  
Henry had yet to react to her presence somehow but the possibilities of what that reaction would most likely be had her choking as if she was drowning.  
  
They stepped out of the church into the fresh night air. And suddenly she noticed his eyes staring at her.  
  


III

  
  
“Delphine, are you all right?”  
  
Vicki felt almost grateful to the vampiress for doing whatever it was that made Henry stop obsessing about _her_ for a moment. Then she glanced up, and straining her eyes, saw in the light provided by the streetlight the brunette actually trembling.  
  
She wondered briefly if it could be a sign of shock. Did vampires actually go into shock? And if so, why was the vampiress displaying it _now_ rather than the day before?  
  
In the play of shadows she deciphered something that might have been a nod adjusted quickly to a shake of the head.  
  
“I’m sorry, Henry. I’m so sorry.” It was said so quietly that the PI actually wondered if it was supposed to meet human ears.  
  
“Delphine?” He took a small step closer and Vicki followed, not having much choice in his protective embrace. The vampiress almost jumped at that.  
  
“Please...I know my transgressions, but could you try to hold back the instinct for a moment longer? I may be out of town in half an hour...”  
  
Vicki could feel the strong arms around her actually shaking for a moment before he sighed, let go of Vicki for a second and came closer to the vampiress. He held her by her arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. The gestures were careful, as he was no doubt reminding himself of the need to be extremely cautious to maintain control.  
  
When he let go, the vampiress was watching him with wide eyes, clearly unable to speak a word.  
  
“My dear Delphine, you cannot possibly imagine how horrible a torment it was to think you dead after what that man said. Seeing you well is a gift I didn’t dare to pray for and harming you in any way is the furthest thing from my mind. As long as it takes you to recover, you can remain in Toronto with my agreement and blessing.”  
  
Delphine took a minimal step back but it was hard to tell if she was trying to put some distance between them or simply wanting a better look at him.  
  
“But for how long will your tolerance last?” she questioned quietly.  
  
“As long as it needs, I assure you. For the extent of your stay, the area of Etobicoke is yours to hunt in. If you’d like to go somewhere else, please call me, I’m sure we’ll be able to agree on the matter. You are, after all, my guest. Even if under the circumstances, I regret to say, it probably wouldn’t be a wise idea to offer taking you to my apartment. Speaking of which, where are you staying?”  
  
The vampiress seemed to be experiencing some trouble talking so Vicki decided to join in.  
  
“At my place,” she answered for the brunette.  
  
Henry turned to her, apparently thinking about something.  
  
“Your apartment is more suited for one person, not two,” he said finally. “And that’s even without bringing up the issue of taking into account the need to protect one of those persons from sunlight.”  
  
“Well, gee, why don’t you go all out and insult my living conditions completely? Not all of us can afford a place the size of a football field.”  
  
“It was never my intention to insult you, Vicki. But while asking Delphine to stay with me might not be the best of ideas, I can’t say the same thing about asking you.”  
  
“No,” Vicki shot in automatically even before her mind processed what it would imply to move in with Henry like that, even if only for a limited time. “Hell, no.”  
  
“Victoria.” Suddenly he was next to her, holding her delicately as if she was a porcelain figure. No, scratch porcelain. That kind of care people usually displayed when trying to touch a soap bubble or while handling newborn kittens.  
  
The supposed kitten promptly grew into a Bengal tiger. “I don’t know where you got the idea, Henry, but I tell you...”  
  
He didn’t let her finish. “Vicki, I give you my word that no harm will befall you under my roof. I cannot apologise enough for what I did to you but I swear on my life and honour, I will not hurt you.”  
  
Only now she looked at him, startled. Where the hell had he gotten the idea...? And honestly, did he have to be so knightly about it? It wasn’t like he was making it any easier for her.  
  
The stormy eyes were looking at her with despair and sorrow. She swallowed and averted his gaze. Finally when she was sure her voice wouldn’t betray her, she brought herself to speak. “I’ll think about it, okay?”  
  
“Thank you, Vicki.”  
  
“I said I will _think_. But for now we should probably call and tell Coreen and Dr Sagara that you are all right and they can stop researching, and then get out of here. The order of those two being interchangeable.” She spoke as she was reaching into her pocket for her cell. “Damn it.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I thought your eyes were better than mine? Look.” She showed him the telephone broken beyond any hope of repair. “They don’t make them as solid as they used to. It must have gotten smashed when I landed on the floor.”  
  
She carefully avoided voicing anything about an attack but apparently her effort was for nothing.  
  
“I’m sorry, Victoria. I had no idea I even used such force. Would you...”  
  
“Will you stop apologising already? I told you, the thing was too fragile. If you really feel bad about it, why don’t you buy me a new one, like any normal person would if they smashed my phone, and we’ll forget about it?”  
  
“Of course, I can go with you to buy one tomorrow night if you wish, but still...”  
  
“Good. Thank you. But that doesn’t change the fact that we still need a phone to call Coreen. Hey, Delphy,” she turned to the vampiress, “What have you found of Henry’s things? And most importantly, was the cell included on that list?”  
  
She might have nodded but with Vicki’s vision she couldn’t be sure of the answer until she heard it.  
  
“I found the jacket with the wallet, car keys, and the phone in the pockets.”  
  
“Good, give it here.” She turned back to Henry and let her eyes travel over his injured chest for a moment. “You should probably put it on anyway, if it won’t hurt you to wear it.”  
  
He nodded as Delphine gave him the garment. “Hopefully it won’t. Staying like this might attract too many prying eyes, which is never a good thing.”  
  
For a brief moment Vicki wondered why a thought suddenly appeared in her head, that some of those eyes might be too busy to actually notice any injuries. She was grateful for the distraction of helping Henry with the jacket, which made it easier to chase the thought away.  
  
“Thank you, Vicki. Now, I believe you wanted the phone.” He was handing it to her before he even finished speaking.  
  
“Thanks.” She took the cell and starting quickly selecting a number but by the time she got to the fifth digit the phone beeped and died in her hand. She almost commented on that. Almost. Before she realised that the state of the phone’s battery was a testimony of how long Henry was in the clutches of Mendoza. “Great. I guess we have run out of options.”  
  
“Not exactly.” She noted some hint of smile in his voice, which immediately let her relax a bit. “You know, before such contraptions were invented, we actually knew the concept of dealing with others in person. I know that for someone surrounded by technology the idea might seem abstract...”  
  
“Watch it. You’re in the minority here. I already got an admission out of Delphy here that she’s addicted to phones.” There was a snort to their side but the vampiress didn’t voice a protest or correction.  
  
“In any case, we should be going. Do you have some sort of transport?”  
  
“No, we went on the search by taxi,” she shot sarcastically. “What do you think? Delphine has a licence and there is more than one Rent-A-Car in Toronto.”  
  
“I see. Perhaps we could go to retrieve my car all the same to allow us a bit more freedom.”  
  
Vicki quickly considered how much fun it sounded to be with two vampires in an enclosed space of a car. Then she snickered mentally at herself and shrugged.  
  
“Well then, what are you waiting for? If you’re enjoying the view so much feel free to come back later when it won’t be such a waste of time.”  
  
She couldn’t be sure but she thought she heard a soft chuckle.  
  
TBC


	6. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter VI

  
  
“Nice place, isn’t it?” Vicki remarked sarcastically at the sight of Delphine’s grimace of distaste as they drove closer to the place where Henry’s car was parked. The vampiress mutely shook her head. “Then again for some reason the idea of making the sewage area a major tourist district never panned out.”  
  
“It seems that city hall’s PR team isn’t _that_ suicidal yet.” Henry sounded a bit distracted even if he still tried to keep up with her as usual. For some reason the fact made Vicki’s heart hurt. Then again it might have just been the blood loss. “But give them some time, Vicki. Judging by some of the decisions they might get to that.”  
  
“Oh joy. I can just see the promotional campaign. Shouldn’t we be getting there by now?”  
  
“We _are_ getting there.” The car rounded another corner and both vampires seemed to focus on something in the distance. “Slow down, Delphine. Turn off the lights and try to pull over without drawing their attention.”  
  
“Drawing _whose_ attention?” Vicki had enough. “Believe it or not but I don’t see in the dark as well as the two of you.”  
  
“The men that are currently circling my car, examining it for some reason.”  
  
“You know, some might actually want to scare them off instead of just having a good view of them pulling a grand theft auto with your car.”  
  
“That would be a waste.” Henry was already opening the door. “I’d still need to feed a bit more tonight anyway. This way I won’t even need to make an effort. Why don’t you go back to your apartment and I’ll meet you there when I’m done?”  
  
He slid out of the car quickly. Before Delphine could acknowledge his words in any way or, worse yet, start the car again, Vicki fumbled briefly with the seatbelt before freeing herself and opening the door as well. Almost as an afterthought she reached into her pocket and dug out her keys.  
  
“Here, Delphy.” She threw them at the vampiress who caught them reflexively before staring at them with some confusion. By the time she looked back to Vicki, the PI was already outside, faced by Henry.  
  
“What do you think you are doing, Victoria?”  
  
“What does it look like?”  
  
“Honestly? It looks like you felt suddenly inspired to do something foolish.”  
  
“Oh, so wanting to stay with you is foolish now?”  
  
“Right now? Yes. I told you I need to feed, Vicki. This is not something you should see.”  
  
“First of all, what I should and shouldn’t do is not something you get to unilaterally decide. And if you really think there is any chance I could _see_ something from this distance and at night, then please share the secret. I was dying for one for years now.”  
  
“Vicki...This is still not...”  
  
“Besides, the way I see it, if those punks decided to mess with a Jag parked in this area, they should thank their lucky stars the owner is _just_ a vampire.” She shut the door behind her and motioned Delphine to drive with a brief, “See you at my place.”  
  
The vampiress seemed to hesitate for a moment and looked at Henry, as if waiting for some confirmation. She didn’t get any as his full focus was on Vicki at the moment. Finally, apparently making a decision she shrugged before slowly driving away, casting concerned glances in the mirror as she did.  
  


III

  
  
Henry regarded Vicki for a moment, forced to acknowledge that any debate was pointless now anyway.  
  
“Stay here,” he said firmly.  
  
“Do I look like I’m going anywhere? Go, deal with them before they make away with the car.”  
  
“You are an impossible woman, did you know that?” he shot at her before speeding away to take care of both feeding and saving his property.  
  


III

  
  
Theoretically it might have seemed that nothing could be easier than staying peacefully in one place. In any event, it _sounded_ easy enough. There is, however, a certain problem with theoretical matters. They are often misleading.  
  
In reality, staying put while Henry was doing who-knows-what to who-knows-whom was all but easy. Especially if you were trapped in the darkness surrounding you and had only sounds to go by. Rather disconcerting sounds.  
  
There was, at the same time a better-lit spot closer to the center of action. She might feel better there. Okay, she might also be able to catch a glimpse of the action from there but that was clearly purely coincidental.  
  
Besides, what was it exactly that Henry thought she shouldn’t see? Him feeding? He already _said_ he was going to, and even if he didn’t, her not knowing what and how vampires ate was rather unlikely at this point, so it’s not like she’d become all sorts of terrified at the sight. The violence? In a pang of knightly instincts it might have occurred to him, but really, during her years on the force she saw all there was to see when it came to violence. So actually there wouldn’t be any harm in getting a bit closer...  
  
She slowly took a step in the direction of the commotion. Then another one. And then stopped counting steps, feeling like an idiot.  
  


III

  
  
From her new spot the scene was possibly more visible but before she had a chance to focus on anything, she spotted one of the thugs running in her direction. She fumbled for the ASP. Once she felt her grip closing firmly on it, she ran, as best as she could, the remaining distance between them.  
  
Not a particularly good idea as her head swam, allowing for enough distraction for the man to make an attempt at pushing her out of the way. Fortunately, after the step back she was forced to take, she managed, instinctively, to block his hand as it was coming for her again. She cursed the lack of light and her lack of plan. But then again she could understand that Henry was distracted at the moment with everything he went through and she wasn’t really in the mood to deal with a vampire revelation in the papers come morning. Especially not because of some pesky car thief.  
  
She somehow dodged the man’s arms and balled her hand into a fist before pivoting and hitting him with her left hook. The man looked almost comically surprised before he fell to the ground, knocked out cold.  
  
It was almost too bad she didn’t have any time for satisfaction. Before she even ended the movement, the black spots floating before her eyes thickened, turning into a complete blackness that swallowed her. She felt a moment of weightlessness before her senses switched off completely.  
  


III

  
  
Henry was finishing feeding off one of the thieves when the sound of rapid footsteps and an even faster heartbeat alerted him to the fact that one of the remaining men had managed to break out of shock and was attempting to run away. Seeing how there wasn’t any place he could run, Henry allowed himself one final mouthful before he’d need to catch up with the man and deal with him.  
  
He realised his mistake a fraction of second later when he glanced that way as another set of steps reached his ears. He didn’t know if he should be annoyed or horrified that Vicki apparently decided to ignore her promises of staying peacefully away and was currently stumbling forward in some approximation of running to catch up with the man.  
  
When the thug took a swing at Vicki, the vampire almost threw the life of the man he was feeding from away, tearing his fangs from the jugular instantly and running to protect Vicki. Fortunately for the man, his friend didn’t seem good enough a fighter to stand a chance with the former police officer.  
  
Before he closed the vein and looked back to the fight, Vicki’s opponent was already hitting the ground. He didn’t have a chance at a sigh of relief as that exact moment Vicki stumbled and suddenly her legs gave way, making her start falling like a puppet with strings cut.  
  
He dashed to her and caught her just before she could touch the ground.  
  


III

  
  
The next thing Vicki knew after a sudden moment of confusion following the fight, she was being held, in a half sitting position, in Henry’s arms. Not necessarily an unwelcome situation but a touch confusing all the same. Suddenly she realised he was saying something.  
  
“Vicki, please, open your eyes. I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you. Why did you even do that? I asked you to stay where you were. Nothing would have happened to you there. Oh, God, Vicki, please...” His voice sounded so desperate that she would do just about anything for him right now. It almost seemed surreal that the only thing he wanted was something as simple as the opening her eyes. Once she did, she heard him sigh as he held her a bit closer to his chest. “Vicki.”  
  
“What happened?” It seemed as good a question as any and questioning left her with a semblance of control over the situation.  
  
“You decided to engage in a fight instead of sitting down somewhere and resting.”  
  
“There isn’t anywhere to sit here anyway.” She had him with that one. He actually paused for a while. Of course it might have just been his surprise at her arguing about it right now but she preferred to think she managed to win all the same.  
  
“Vicki, if you only knew...You shouldn’t have done it. Can’t you just stay out of peril for five minutes?”  
  
“He was running away, you know.”  
  
“And if someone runs away you need to catch them? What are you? A puppy?”  
  
Just on the verge of her hearing limit she heard the man she knocked out stirring and muttering. “More like a bitch. In a love-dovey setting.”  
  
Before she could decide if she really heard that, let alone compose any retort, she suddenly found herself seated on a tree stump while Henry was holding the man by the neck a good ten steps away. Perhaps she really shouldn’t have underestimated vampire reflexes.  
  
In any case she could only assume that the current setting meant she did hear right. Meaning she could just sit back and enjoy as much of the show as she could see. It’s not like the guy didn’t have it coming.  
  


III

  
  
It wasn’t much later that Henry appeared next to her again. To her annoyance he actually picked her up and carried her to the car.  
  
“Last time I checked nothing was wrong with my legs.”  
  
“Save your strength. It’s already hard enough to see you so weak. I’m not sure I could take it if you passed out again or if something else happened to you. I’m sorry Victoria.”  
  
“For what? It’s not like I didn’t know what I was getting myself into.”  
  
“I attacked you in the first place.”  
  
“You were starved.”  
  
“And I almost drained you.”  
  
“Almost. I’m still here, ain’t I?”  
  
“While you should probably be at the hospital, treated for blood loss.”  
  
“I’m fine. And I’m pretty sure I’d feel a lot worse if I had to make up some story about what happened.”  
  
“Vicki...”  
  
“I’ll take it easy, I promise. I’m fine now. Just stop obsessing.”  
  
“I’m concerned, Vicki. And I can’t even express how I regret what happened to you.”  
  
“I don’t. Given the alternative.”  
  
“If something happened to you, Vicki, I doubt my life would be worth the price.”  
  
“Nothing happened, Henry. We’re both alright. Everything turned out fine so give it a rest, okay?”  
  
He didn’t answer, choosing to gently lower her to her feet. For a brief moment she thought that maybe she’d managed to convince him but then she realised that they were simply standing next to his car and he needed a free hand to open it. Apparently even when it came to fantastic vampire feats there was a line somewhere.  
  
TBC


	7. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter VII

  
  
Coreen rubbed her eyes, leaving dark smudges on her fingers as she did. She quickly cleaned them with an edge of her shirt, not wanting to do any damage to old volumes scattered around the university office. Then she reached for yet another book hoping to find _something_ they could hold onto.  
  
By the looks of it, Doctor Sagara was doing even worse. Her hands and voice trembled every once in a while and the young Goth wasn’t entirely sure if the dark circles under her eyes came only from working tirelessly for way too many hours now.  
  
Still, even if both of them were battling weariness, neither even mentioned taking a break, let alone resting. How could they if every minute could mean the life of their friend?  
  
She turned a page, blinking as the text was becoming blurry before her eyes and she wasn’t even able to tell if it was gothic or regular font she was reading. Let alone what language the text was in. She did her best to stifle a yawn but in the end was unsuccessful.  
  
“Much as I appreciate your effort and I would never dream of diminishing the sacrifices you were ready to make in the name of our friendship, perhaps it’s time you ladies got some well-deserved rest.”  
  
The voice that came from the doorway sounded almost surreal after all those times she wondered if she was going to ever hear it again. Coreen’s head snapped up as any weariness instantly evaporated from her. Leaning against the doorframe was none other than Henry Fitzroy himself, looking at them with a gentle smile.  
  
“Henry!”  
  
Letting out a squeal she knew she wouldn’t have been able to withhold anyway, she launched herself in his direction so quickly that even the vampire seemed a touch surprised and enveloped him in a hug. He stiffened.  
  
“Okay, down girl. Even vampires need to breathe from time to time.” Vicki’s familiar voice sounded just next to her. If Coreen didn’t know better, she would have thought there was a hint of concern in that voice. That, however, went against everything she knew about her boss. The Goth let go of Henry to look at the woman.  
  
To be honest, she didn’t expect what she saw. If she thought Dr. Sagara and herself looked bad after all that work, then Vicki was completely off the charts. The PI was nearly as pale as the vampire next to her, had circles under her eyes so deep that the girl honestly didn’t know it was possible to achieve such an effect without make-up, was sporting hair suggesting walking through a tornado, and on top of everything was wearing clothes that hinted at a quite recent crawling through God-knows-what.  
  
It took her a while before she realised she was staring and it wasn’t before Vicki audibly cleared her throat that she finally collected herself.  
  
“Sorry,” she offered quickly before focusing back on the vampire. “Oh my God, you are alright. You can’t imagine how worried we were. After Vicki told me what happened I could hardly believe it. And if anything happened to you it would have been all my fault. I was the one who said where to find you. How did you get away? Did Vicki find you? I’m not sure what we’d do if we couldn’t...But you’re here! You can’t believe how happy I am.”  
  
“Coreen.” There was a tone of finality in his voice but there was also some amusement detectable under it. “While what Vicki just said is true, I’m certain it applies to humans as well. You need to breathe.”  
  
The girl blinked before smiling at him.  
  
“I’m just so glad you’re alright. We were worried.”  
  
“I know. Thank you for everything you did to help. I appreciate it.”  
  
“Not like we did much to help you in the end.”  
  
“Believe me, that you made such a sacrifice of your time and energy in hopes of helping me already means more than I could express.”  
  
His eyes flickered behind the Goth to the professor who stood from her desk and was looking at him, tears glittering in her eyes.  
  
“Coreen, if you’d excuse me.” Before the girl could reply properly, he was next to the older woman, gently taking her hand. “Bettie...”  
  
“Oh, Henry.” The occult professor visibly tried to collect herself but her voice still trembled as she spoke. “While I can’t express this quite as enthusiastically as our young friend here, we were terrified for you.”  
  
“And not without reason,” he admitted quietly. “Thankfully we can put that behind us now. I cannot tell you how grateful I am for your efforts. Thank you.” He bowed, gently bringing her hand to his lips.  
  
“You know I’d do much more than this if I only could.”  
  
“What you did was enough, dear friend. Your friendship could put many to shame and I’m grateful I can pride myself at having it.”  
  
“Just please, be more careful. Such worry is too much for an old heart like mine.”  
  
He smiled gently. “You aren’t old, Bettie. I should know something about that.”  
  
“Are you sure you aren’t still seeing the girl you met all those years ago?”  
  
“Of course I am. How could I forget her? But I’m also seeing the wonderful woman she’s become.” The vampire caressed the cheek of his friend softly, subtly wiping away a single tear that was making its way across it. “You can go home and get some rest now, Bettie. I believe this was a trying experience for all of us.”  
  
“Are you going to be all right?”  
  
“I believe I will be. In time. Some things are easier to heal than others.”  
  
“If there is any way I can help...”  
  
“You already did. Your dedication to our friendship helped me more than you could imagine. Thank you for that.”  
  
“You know it was a natural thing to do.”  
  
“For you it was.” He leaned to kiss her cheek and slowly made his way to the door. Once there, he turned to his friends again. “Please, get some rest, both of you. I need to go now. Goodnight, Bettie, Coreen.” He bowed slightly and turned to Vicki, who had taken his previous spot against the doorway. Without a word, he offered her his arm and, to Coreen’s astonishment, the PI took it.  
  
Moments later they disappeared from view.  
  


III

  
  
Vicki waited exactly until they rounded the corner before she allowed herself to use the support of Henry’s arm to the full extent. It wasn’t that she was afraid of appearing weak to others – of course it wasn’t. It was just that when they were alone he could just as well help her not to waste too much energy if her levels were so low after helping him.  
  
She could of course manage on her own. She just used the opportunity because otherwise it would have gone to waste. If you thought about it right, it was almost like doing him a favour – if she let him hover a bit, he couldn’t obsess about that little fluke in the park. Which had more to do with just turning the wrong way than anything else anyway. She wasn’t some weakling after all.  
  
She glanced at Henry, only to see he was observing her with that sorrowful, worried look in his eyes.  
  
“What?” She spat automatically.  
  
“How are you feeling Vicki? I shouldn’t have allowed you to strain yourself like that after…”  
  
She didn’t let him finish.  
  
“You’d better watch it. Prince or not, I don’t take very well to people assuming they can tell me what I can or cannot do. I’m fine.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“What, you want that in writing? I’m alright. I’ll notify you if that changes.”  
  
“You aren’t feeling all that well then.”  
  
“I. Am. Fine. God, for someone born in England you seem to have a lot of problem understanding plain English.”  
  
A pale smile appeared on his face.  
  
“ I noot not what thou seien, M’lady. Sikerly, that is somedeel sooth, though…”  
  
“Okay, point made. I don’t need a bigger headache tonight, thank you very much.”  
  
He smirked. “Seriously though, if…”  
  
“You ask me once again if I’m alright and…”  
  
Suddenly the threat died in her throat as a warning signal appeared in her head. She was about to give a threat of bodily harm, no matter how playful, to someone who went through actual torture this very night. What was wrong with her? She swallowed and desperately searched for a change of topic. Finally she found an excuse as her eyes rested on a vending machine on the corridor.  
  
“Do you figure there would be something not fizzing to drink in that?” She tried to speak in the most neutral manner possible but as she saw the look on Henry’s face she knew she failed.  
  
“Victoria, I’m sorry. I am a fool. Of course you need some fluids after that.” _‘Great so he managed to blame himself for that too. Good going, Nelson.’_ “Please, forgive my oversight. Of course, I’ll get you something immediately.”  
  
Before she could say anything he disappeared and was back a second or two later with a bottle of mineral water. She accepted it gratefully, suddenly realising that she did need something to drink, very much so.  
  
“Thanks. But could you stop behaving as if everything in the world was your fault? Last time I checked I was capable of thinking too.”  
  
“And it’s a good thing you did. If you hadn’t reminded me…”  
  
“Henry,” she interrupted him again. “Look at me. It’s alright, okay? Everything is fine now. Just relax.”  
  
He looked at her with some mixture of sorrow and amusement that she couldn’t quite figure out. To cover for her lack of a fitting reaction she took a sip from the bottle. Henry didn’t seem to be waiting for any action though as he offered her his arm again and led her to the parking lot, where his black Jaguar currently reigned solely, under the moonlight glow.  
  


III

  
  
Vicki waited as Henry closed the passenger door behind her and rounded the car to slip into the driver’s seat.  
  
“Okay, the night seems to be really getting long. Take me to my place finally, would you?”  
  
In the weak light, she managed to figure out he turned to look at her but his expression remained undecipherable.  
  
“If that’s what you wish, Vicki.” With the lack of view of his face, the sorrowful, hopeless tone of his voice hit her even harder.  
  
She blinked. “Henry?”  
  
“I will not force you into a situation where you wouldn’t feel safe. I understand that…”  
  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Finally a thought occurred to her, even if she couldn’t understand how it could possibly apply to the self-assured vampire she knew. Still it was no reason not to try to subtly work with that, just in case. “If you expect me to stay with you for God knows how long, I assumed you’d at least let me pack a few things.”  
  
He moved sharply even if any details connected to the movement escaped her in the darkness.  
  
“You are willing to stay with me after all?” he asked cautiously, and she was feeling increasingly at loss about how to handle the situation.  
  
“Hey, if you changed your mind about the invitation, let me know.”  
  
“Of course not, Victoria. I simply wasn’t…”  
  
“ _Anyway_ , you still told Delphine we’ll meet at my place so you’d have to go there with me in any case. If by the time we get there you decide you don’t want me on your hands, at least I’ll be already home and I’m sure we’ll manage with Delphy there for the time being.”  
  
“It will not come to that. I would never willingly decline your presence.”  
  
“Good to know. But enough of the chitchat unless you’re planning to wait in the parking lot until the morning.”  
  
She felt his hand delicately caress her cheek before he started the car.  
  
TBC


	8. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter VIII

  
  
There is something humiliating about needing to knock on the door of your own apartment and Vicki was grateful that Delphine didn’t have them waiting outside long. As soon as she was inside, Vicki made a beeline to the drawer with the spare set of keys and handed them to the vampiress, looking at her expectantly until a realisation dawned and she returned the original set.  
  
“I guess you have the locks figured out already. If you want to additionally reinforce the windows somehow, be my guest but don’t even think about changing the bulbs in the lamps to a lower voltage. If those are too bright for you, use candles; just don’t set the whole place on fire. I’ll pack myself a few things but other than that you can borrow clothes from my closet until you get something that actually fits you. I guess you won’t be using the kitchen so the directions would be pointless. Any questions?” The vampiress simply shook her head, never taking her eyes off Vicki. “Good.”  
  
“I take it you’ll be staying with Henry then?” the brunette finally asked.  
  
“Gee, how did you guess? I figured that you might not be ready for what it would mean to have me for a roomy. ‘Sides, with two people in here this would be just asking for claustrophobia.”  
  
Delphine smiled. “Thank you for letting me stay in your appartment.”  
  
“Hey, it’s no big deal. Besides, the place is hardly The Ritz so you should probably be complaining rather than thanking me. Now, if you’d excuse me, I have some packing to do.”  
  
With that she marched to her bedroom, leaving the vampires behind her. The effect was a bit spoiled when, hit by a short-lived dizzy spell, she needed to hold on to the doorframe for a second.  
  


III

  
  
Henry’s gaze followed Vicki until she disappeared into the other room. The woman’s temper was flaring, but judging by some of her reactions, her mental walls were higher than ever as she was trying to deal with all the events of the night. His heart tightened painfully as he observed how she was trying to downplay both the physical and mental damage he had inflicted. When she momentarily swayed on her way, only his knowledge of how she valued her dignity prevented him from going to her and sweeping her into his arms. If she’d ever willingly accept being in the arms of the one who harmed her so.  
  
He was torn from his thoughts as his instinctual awareness of the surroundings stirred, alerting him to the fact that Delphine stepped closer.  
  
“Is she always like this?” The touch of bewilderment in the voice of the woman provided some much needed relief.  
  
“Only on her good days,” he managed to smile. “Will you be all right here?”  
  
“I think so. It seems safe enough. It may not be very big but my own home isn’t either. I just hope she won’t hold it against me, forcing her out of her home.” She paused. “My home… what if I don’t have a home anymore? Or territory?”  
  
“First of all, believe me, if Vicki did have any problem with you staying in her apartment she wouldn’t hesitate too long before telling you about it. And I don’t see why you wouldn’t have your territory still. But we may call and check if you like.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
He nodded, moving to Vicki’s phone, hoping the PI wouldn’t hold this imposition against him. A moment later he was already selecting the number. The call was answered after the third tone.  
  
“Hello?” The voice that answered didn’t seem very awake and Henry immediately felt a pang of guilt for not considering the late hour of his call. Or, he wondered absently, would this actually already count as an _early_ hour for the human?  
  
“Hello, Augustus. I apologise for the hour of my call.”  
  
“It’s all right. This job forces a unique set of hours anyway, especially with all the time zones to consider. How can I help you Henry? Do you need a new territory so urgently that you preferred a call to leaving a message?”  
  
“Not exactly. I’m actually calling with a question. Does Quebec City still belong to Delphine Guillaume?”  
  
“Quebec City? Are you looking for a move to a francophone area? My grandfather always wondered why someone knowing as many languages as you do would always stick to English speaking ones.”  
  
“I’m not looking for anything. Could you please answer my question?”  
  
“Of course. Unfortunately, Quebec City is unavailable again. It was taken over just a week ago.” Henry noted that Delphine stilled next to him, her eyes growing wide at the news. He couldn’t blame her.  
  
“Taken over? How is that possible?”  
  
“The previous owner, Delphine Guillaume, as you said, disappeared without a trace a couple of months ago. At least that’s the last time I could confirm her being seen. And there was always a high demand for that territory. The owner was nowhere to be found and I already had a list of others interested in it…” An exclamation on his side drowned any further words of the man.  
  
“How could he?! How could he so lightly give it away?! It wasn’t his to give! That…that _human_ had no right…”  
  
“Please, calm down, Delphine. I agree, that shouldn’t have happened, but I’m sure we’ll be able to resolve it.”  
  
As anger in Delphine’s eyes slowly faded, washed away by the torrent of tears that appeared in its stand, Henry cautiously moved closer and embraced the sobbing woman before turning his attention back to the phone. Where stunned silence reigned. Only the sound of a beating human heart on the other side of the line giving testimony to the existence of an interlocutor.  
  
“Augustus?”  
  
“She…Miss Guillaume…is with you?”  
  
“Indeed. She is a dear friend of mine. And my guest. Which, from what I hear, she will be forced to remain.”  
  
“I had no idea…”  
  
“Quite obviously. She did, however, make an excellent point a moment ago. Whether you knew of her situation or not you had no right to approach the matter so lightly. You are not a tradesman, Augustus. Your position is unique and demands thoughtfulness, diplomacy and knowledge. Your grandfather always understood that. You resemble him in many ways, which is perhaps why, through that sentiment, you were never taught that properly. I never thought I might be forced to remind you of that, but your family was given this task in hopes of establishing peace and stability.”  
  
“I know she was wronged but she was nowhere to be found and there were so many interested…”  
  
“You are liaisons and records keepers but don’t allow yourself to believe that that gives you power to rule over us and have a say in our rights. There is a set of tasks your family was to fulfill. If you sell a taken territory to another vampire while the owner is weak and wounded you are most certainly not fulfilling them. You are merely creating administrative fiction over territorial struggle. If this is how you perceive your mission then I’m afraid very soon your family will be useless to us.”  
  
“I admit, it was a mistake. But I honestly believed she disappeared for good. Otherwise it would never even cross my mind to give the territory away.”  
  
“It wasn’t yours to give in the first place. It belonged to her and she had every right to expect that you’d wait at least a year before even putting into doubt her claim over it.” His voice dropped. After all the events of the night this was suddenly proving too much for him. “I was always fond of you, Augustus. I had a lot of respect for your grandfather and saw many of his qualities in you. I refuse to believe you could have done what you did for profit yet I also cannot believe you could be so thoughtless in your actions.”  
  
“You are right to be disappointed, Henry. I made a mistake, letting the circumstances sway me. This should have never happened. I can only hope that this will serve as a lesson for me and my sons so the situation will not repeat itself. Please tell your friend that I’ll do everything in my power to make it up to her. I’ll send her offers for the best territories I have available. And convey my apologies.”  
  
“I will. Thank you. I expect that you will take steps to secure all Delphine’s possessions and later deliver them to her?”  
  
“Naturally. It’s the least I can do.”  
  
“Very well then. Goodbye, Augustus.”  
  
“Goodbye, Henry.”  
  
It seemed that during the course of the conversation Delphine managed to calm down a bit. Henry set down the receiver, which allowed him to embrace her more easily. When he released her he looked into her eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry this happened, Delphine. But it will turn out well, you’ll see. You will choose a new territory for yourself and until you do, you can stay in mine without a problem.”  
  
“And you can keep using my apartment if you like, Delphy.” Vicki’s voice came from the entrance to the room. “Just remember to give them hell sifting through options so they can feel they did wrong.”  
  
A shadow of smile flickered on the vampiress face. “Thank you. Both of you.”  
  
“Yeah, well.” Vicki came to him with a stuffed bag over her shoulder and he immediately seized the object from her and put his arm around her waist as she was swaying dangerously from the effort. The PI didn’t seem willing to acknowledge her weakness though. “I’m done. I suppose we should be going. I trust you’ll manage by yourself here, Delphy? If you need something and can’t find it, just give me a call. Well, on Henry’s cell until tomorrow, I guess. Speaking of which, we should probably get you a new cell too. Want us to pick one up for you tomorrow night?”  
  
“If it wouldn’t be any problem for you…”  
  
“No problem, don’t worry.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Don’t mention it.” Vicki smiled tiredly before turning to him. “So are we going or what?”  
  
He could only oblige.  
  


III

  
  
Henry opened the door to his apartment and they stepped inside, the vampire letting the woman go first in the doorway.  
  
“So how is this going to work? Do I sleep on your couch?” Vicki’s voice tore him from his thoughts.  
  
“If it honestly strikes you as the most comfortable place to sleep, don’t hesitate by any means. But I originally intended to offer you the guest bedroom.”  
  
“You have a guest bedroom? What for?”  
  
“I’d think the name itself clarifies the room’s purpose clearly enough.”  
  
“C’mon, Henry, somehow you don’t strike me as the sort to organise sleepovers often. Or ever, to be honest.”  
  
He smiled with a smile that didn’t really reach his eyes.  
  
“Convenience. I wanted an apartment of a certain size and standard. As it happens those rarely come with just one bedroom option. Looking for one would probably draw attention to the fact and I don’t like to draw attention. Especially not to the place where I spend days.”  
  
“So you opted for a two-bedroom.”  
  
“Actually, I opted for three bedrooms and turned the smallest into storage area for memorabilia. The second one I decided to furnish with recent items and furniture I have a certain sentiment for. I hope you don’t mind the style of the twenties?” he asked opening the door.  
  
When Vicki stepped inside for a moment she was rendered speechless by the sight. The room was large, perhaps not the size of her whole apartment but certainly putting her own bedroom deeply to shame. The light wooden furniture sporting fantastic curves did nothing to hide the fact. Neither did the paintings on the walls. All in-style with the room and, if Vicki wasn’t much mistaken, with a blur that looked suspiciously like Henry’s signature in the lower right corner. She resolved to take a closer look at those later. Add to that the fact that the door on one of the walls proved, upon a quick inspection, to lead to a spacious bathroom and the time it took her to collect herself enough to speak wasn’t perhaps all that surprising.  
  
“You want me to stay _here_?”  
  
“If something is not to your liking, Vicki…”  
  
“Everything is fine. More than fine actually. Don’t tell me you wanted to apologise again.”  
  
The vampire looked away.  
  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me. This room is great and you know it!”  
  
“Hardly. Everyone can have their own preferences.”  
  
“Don’t give me that. The room is brilliant. Only now you may need to start worrying about me refusing to move out.”  
  
“I could imagine worse tragedies, I assure you.”  
  
For a second she thought the light might flicker on in his eyes but in the end it didn’t.  
  
“Unpack your bag,” he said quietly “I’ll order something for you to eat for tonight.”  
  
She nodded. Henry was just turning to leave when he smiled to her again without the expression doing anything to alter the weariness in his eyes.  
  
“Make yourself at home, Victoria.”  
  
With that he left the room, leaving the door open behind him.  
  
TBC


	9. Chapter IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter IX

  
  
When Rajani told him she was still working on the samples he provided the night before and that she told the same thing to Vicki when she called, multiple times, in hopes of finding something, he didn’t think much about it. It wasn’t until the coroner called him to tell him that she finally had some preliminary results and that Vicki wasn’t answering her phone that he started to worry.  
  
If he knew Vicki, she only ever ignored her phone when she was in action or working undercover. She would be even less likely to do so if she was waiting for a call. But then again, that might have been it. Vicki was the person of action if anybody was. Sitting idly just wasn’t something she was. There was a good chance then that she had decided to try some other approach while waiting for the results and wasn’t answering for the usual reasons.  
  
He left a message on her voicemail and resolved himself to stay calm. Vicki could take care of herself and with the blood he smuggled from the Red Cross the day before he doubted her new _guest_ did something to her.  
  
It wasn’t until he didn’t get a call from her by noon that he started to be seriously worried. He tried to call a couple more times. Without effect. To make things worse, fate, in its usual display of humour, made sure he could hardly find a moment at work to call or try to make some sense of the files Rajani Mohadevan gave him earlier.  
  
When he finally got free, it was already late. After one last try to call all Vicki’s numbers, he went to his car and drove to her apartment.  
  


III

  
  
When he turned the key, which he never got around to giving back, and opened the door, he heard water running. He sighed in relief and a second later heard the water stop and the bathroom door opening. He turned to confront his former partner about not returning his calls. And froze.  
  
The vision that was before his eyes most definitely wasn’t Vicki. Wrapped in just a towel, with drops of water still on her milk-white skin, was a goddess, in all but hair colour resembling Botticelli’s Aphrodite which he saw a long time ago while visiting distant relatives in Florence.  
  
Huge eyes stared at him with surprise and perfectly sculptured arms held tighter to the towel, no doubt in hopes of preserving some modesty. Before he could question what modesty would be doing anywhere close to an Olympian deity, the goddess spoke.  
  
“I didn’t know anyone other than Vicki had the key. You’re Mike, right?”  
  
It took the detective a while to process the fact that the woman before him wasn’t a goddess but an entirely different mythical creature. Finding his voice had taken even longer.  
  
“Yeah. We met two days ago.” Instantly he kicked himself when he saw her frown, no doubt upon recollection of the circumstances.  
  
She nodded. “I know. Thank you for saving me. And helping with my documents later. I’m sorry for not receiving you properly but it’s just past twilight and to be honest, I didn’t expect anyone.”  
  
It is said that men as a species have little to no understanding when it comes to dealing with the female penchant of spending time in the bathroom. In general the rule is possibly even true. There is however a rarely mentioned factor that is, for whatever reason, omitted in the statistics. Spending a given time with a woman capable of drawing a gun on you if you dared to comment on her morning routine significantly speeds up the learning process.  
  
“That’s alright. I’m sorry to come unannounced like that. I was actually looking for Vicki. I couldn’t reach her on her cell.” Mike was making a valiant attempt to ignore the fact that he had a more than scantily dressed, if one could even qualify that as being dressed, woman before him. So far he wasn’t doing as well as he hoped.  
  
“Oh, right. Her phone got broken yesterday. Henry promised her they would go tonight to find her a new one.”  
  
“Fitzroy?”  
  
She looked at him funnily. “Yes. Henry Fitzroy. Does she know any other Henry?”  
  
“Hell if I know. Keeping up with her is impossible sometimes. But I thought Fitzroy…”  
  
“We managed to free him last night.” There was a hint of satisfaction in her voice that he would really rather not see into at the moment.  
  
“You did? How did you find him?”  
  
“Vicki figured out he would be in an unused church like I was. We checked one after another.”  
  
 _Like she was_ …remembering the state she was in when they discovered her made him feel as if he was punched. Seeing her now, so delicate…  
  
“And how are you doing? You went through a lot as well.”  
  
The vampiress looked down. “I’m getting better.” She lifted her eyes to him again. “I’m sorry, I need to get dressed. Then I think I could find and make you some coffee, if Vicki has it that is, and we could talk a bit.”  
  
He snorted. “Vicki wouldn’t survive a day without coffee. There are probably cafés out there with a smaller stock. Tell you what, I will go make it myself; there is a good chance I know my way around Vicki’s kitchen better than you do, and you can dress in the meantime.”  
  
The female vampire smiled and nodded before disappearing into Vicki’s bedroom.  
  


III

  
  
Rummaging through Vicki’s coffee cabinet, Mike couldn’t help but wonder what he was actually doing. He had to admit there was a long way to go between his plans of finding Vicki and landing himself with preparing coffee for a vampire tea party and he wasn’t quite sure how exactly he could have gone it without noticing.  
  
Then again, there surely was a rational explanation for this all. After all, while this was an extraordinary situation there was no need to suspect that just because of that he lost his head to this extent.  
  
Without the vision of the towel-clad goddess before him it was hard to believe that he got himself into this position simply by following the attraction. Of course he had to admit she was pretty, perhaps even beautiful in terms of a delicate classical beauty. But he was way too old by now to fall for something like this, especially knowing that this delicate female could, if she wished, be more dangerous than the average member of the mob.  
  
It had to be the fact that she was a victim in the whole affair as well. After all, he was a cop, wasn’t it natural that he wanted to make sure the victim he helped rescue was all right? It was one of the most natural things to him. Why should it matter if she was a vampire, right?  
  
He needed coffee. Desperately needed coffee, if he wanted to make sense of that. After a moment of consideration, he looked at the one he was holding and shook his head, putting it back and reaching deeper into the cabinet for a metal can and filters. Considering the circumstances, only the real coffee would do.  
  


III

  
  
The coffee was happily brewing, its smell offering some distraction from the whole situation. By now he almost managed to convince himself that the vampire in the next room was actually rather plain and, with that pale face, rather sickly looking. He was simply taken by surprise and after not really being with a woman since Vicki his libido must have been more than willing to do the rest given the connotations her attire brought.  
  
Just then the door opened, revealing the vampiress again and the whole carefully constructed theory fell in ruins.  
  
 _‘Skin white as the snow, lips red as blood and hair black as ebony.’_  
  
The thought appeared in his stunned mind before he even registered what was happening. When it did, he silently professed to himself that he wasn’t going to let Molly talk him into reading fairytales to Dylan ever again.  
  
The damage however was done. It appeared there was no erasing her from the position of the _fairest of them all_ that she had suddenly gained in his mind. Mike cleared his throat.  
  
“I see you’re already dressed,” he stated quite foolishly before he had the time to think. He was responded to with a brilliant smile displaying impossibly white teeth.  
  
“I am.” She swirled around as if to accentuate the fact. Only now the detective’s mind processed the fact that she was wearing an olive dress, perhaps a bit too loose but wrapping the female curves in a way that was almost painful to a male spectator. The vampiress however, seemed oblivious to the impact her appearance had and continued speaking with a faint French accent. “This is borrowed though. I will need to buy myself some clothes soon.”  
  
“Borrowed?” In his current state of mind, repetition was all Mike could manage, trying to get his mind under control again.  
  
“Yes. I can’t keep borrowing clothes from Vicki for the rest of my stay so in a night or two I’ll need to go shopping.”  
  
Now _that_ thankfully provided a shock strong enough to give him back some clarity.  
  
“Vicki owns a dress?”  
  
Delphine nodded, sending dark waves of her hair flying to her face. She smiled a bit impishly before pushing it back. “She’s a woman. Why wouldn’t she?”  
  
“We are talking about the same Vicki, right? I’m pretty sure she’s beaten people up for even suggesting she had a feminine side.” The vampiress looked at him with a mixture of wariness and understanding. What Vicki did, for the ultimate creature of the night to display such a reaction at the mention of her, he didn’t think he wanted to know. He decided a topic change would be in order. “You said something about your stay. How long will you be in Toronto?”  
  
“I don’t know exactly. As long as it takes. From what we found out last night my territory was taken over after my disappearance. I will need to find a new one but in the meantime Henry said I can stay in his, especially since I’m still recovering.”  
  
“How generous of him.”  
  
“It was.” The vampiress apparently failed to see the sarcasm. “Not many have such control and ability to show tolerance to others of our kind.”  
  
That was something new and not necessarily something Mike wanted to get into as it would come too close to revealing his complete ignorance when it came to the subject of the discussion. Just then the words of her still recovering registered.  
  
“That reminds me. I actually intended to ask how you were doing. You went through quite a bit, didn’t you?”  
  
Any traces of smile immediately disappeared from her face, giving ground to a haunted look of fear that tightened her features. She looked down immediately.  
  
“Yes,” she whispered addressing the floor. “What he did...”  
  
“I had the chalice he used analysed. There was some strange blood, vampire I’d guess, and some herbs.” As if only now the pieces fell into place something clicked in Mike’s mind even if the connection theoretically was there all the time. “He bled you out, didn’t he?”  
  
She nodded without voicing the answer.  
  
The image of her, such a delicate looking girl tortured by the man...The memory of her in chains, screaming in agony, as sunrays touched her...The vision of her cut and bled by that... that _monster_... Possibly even thrashing in pain from the very same device he had used...  
  
Mike suddenly felt sick. He shook his head to clear his thoughts but wasn’t very successful. He noticed the vampiress before him was shaking slightly, still looking at the floor.  
  
“Hey,” he gathered his courage and touched her arm in a manner he hoped to be comforting. Which it wasn’t, judging by the way her head jerked up, apprehension visible clearly in her eyes, her whole body stilling in fear. “It’s over now, relax. Nobody is going to hurt you, you know.”  
  
The vision of himself comforting a vampire was honestly not something he imagined possible ever before. Yet it was happening and only the burning guilt inside him, screaming at his hypocrisy suggested that something about the action might not be as natural as he perceived it now. He noticed she had tears in her eyes and he reached into his pocket. Under the circumstances offering a monogrammed handkerchief would perhaps be more fitting but at the moment a simple tissue would have to do.  
  
“It’s gonna be alright.” _Never diminish the importance of what happened and tell them it’s going to be all right unless you want to end up dealing with traumatised victim with suppressed memory_. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the basic courses from the academy started replaying. “Listen, if you want to talk about it, we can. Sometimes it helps. But if you just need some time, it’s fine.”  
  
She nodded again and used the tissue to wipe away her tears. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“You don’t have anything to be sorry about. You’ve been through a lot, it’s only natural it takes a bit to get your balance back.” A faint, unsure smile appeared on her face and he finally felt gratified beyond belief by that simple sight.  
  
“Thank you.” Despite crying recently her voice stayed just as melodic as it had been.  
  
“You are welcome.” Deciding to steer away from the topic he went on. “So do you know Toronto? You know, if you are staying here for a bit.”  
  
Her smile widened.  
  
“That depends,” she said and suddenly looked sharply to the side as Vicki’s coffee machine dinged to signal the end of its work. Presumably to cover for her reaction she took a cup and poured him coffee. He took it gratefully and gestured her to move the conversation to the living room.  
  
“Depends on what?” he asked finally, after taking a sip.  
  
“What? Oh. I did know Toronto fairly well. I studied here. And worked. But then I had to leave for my own territory and haven’t been here since...”  
  
“The forties?” he guessed, earning another smile.  
  
“The mid-forties. But I was still here for the celebrations after the end of the war. I still remember the smell of lilacs in the park when...”  
  
Mike’s listening comprehension switched off for a moment. _The smell of lilacs in the park_.... She remembered the smell of lilacs just after the world war ended. The perspective was mind boggling to say the least.  
  
“And then you left and never came back?” he said, hoping the sentence wouldn’t be too much off topic to give his slip away.  
  
“I couldn’t come back.”  
  
“Couldn’t?”  
  
“It wasn’t my territory.”  
  
“You are here _now_ ,” he pointed out and saw her smile.  
  
“Yes, well, I guess if I had wanted to come to visit, it would be me not Henry causing the problem. Maybe if I had thought about it later...It was impossible at first though. It took me almost thirty years to get my instincts, including the territorial one, completely under control.”  
  
“So you didn’t have them under control when you left?” Unbidden the images of movie-like massacres caused by this goddess-like, innocent looking creature came to mind. The images were broken at her giggle.  
  
“I did. Just not to the point I could be sure I would be able to keep myself controlled at all times without thinking about it.” His expression must have been a strange one because she suddenly seemed thoughtful looking at him. “Do you drive?” she suddenly asked.  
  
“I’m a field officer. Of course I drive.”  
  
“Then perhaps you would be able to see the analogy. When you first learned you knew what to do to drive a car without having an accident, right?”  
  
“That’s why they give the licences out, you know. Of course.”  
  
“But it still took some thinking about what you were doing, right? You had to be careful all the time. Couldn’t afford to think about other things when you did.”  
  
“Possibly.” The fact that he was just being told that vampirism could be compared to driving a car was making his rational mind chuckle nervously somewhere in the back of his head.  
  
“You will agree then that it took a while before you could just relax behind the wheel and doing everything came automatically?”  
  
“Yeah, sounds about right.” His ability of rational thinking was currently dancing polka somewhere around his mind but he tried to concentrate. “So I assume you drive a car as well?” he managed conversationally.  
  
“I do. Henry taught me. I wasn’t very used to the idea of a woman behind the wheel,” had Vicki heard that the poor vampire would probably be dust in no time, “but in the end it wasn’t as hard as I thought and it’s quite a useful skill. I never even imagined how useful it would be when I learned back then.”  
  
“I can imagine.” In truth he couldn’t but didn’t want to delve in the topic for the sake of his sanity. With some satisfaction he noted that he could now look at the vampiress’s face without his thinking process going offline for five to ten seconds. Now if he only found a safe topic...“You said you studied in Toronto?”  
  
She smiled again and nodded. “Yes. Literature. For some time I was fascinated with modern literature. Later I decided to specialise in positivism.”  
  
“Modern?” Something in Mike’s voice sounded with a hint of irony despite his doing his best to conceal it. All the same the vampiress didn’t seem offended and laughed instead.  
  
“I guess I should have said modernist. I was too young to catch the peak of its popularity but still caught one of the last waves of it.”  
  
Some knowledge hidden deeply in Mike’s head decide to timely resurface. “Proust then?”  
  
“To some extent. And Virginia Woolf. I loved her short stories.” She smiled to herself. “Actually, _A Haunted House_ was the last book I bought while I was still human. I fell ill soon after and kept reading it over and over while I stayed in bed.”  
  
Mike nodded, unsure what to say to something like this.  
  
“You know, I actually cried when I heard she died. And didn’t smile for weeks. Despite not even meeting her once!” She laughed, so apparently a couple of decades were enough to chase away those memories. “For all I knew she was an ill-tempered crone and I still cried my eyes out.”  
  
“You know, these days a girl would do something like that only if it was their favourite movie star that died.”  
  
“These days?” She laughed. “I will have you know, I was madly in love with Robert Taylor back then. I dreamed that one day he’d meet me and fall for me. Despite knowing he was married.”  
  
“How old were you then?” he asked with amused smile.  
  
She made an innocent face. “A bit younger than I am now.”  
  
“You don’t say. I thought the not-asking-for-age rule went only for women who actually age.”  
  
“Are you trying to hold my age against me?” she asked in mock-hurt.  
  
“Do I look suicidal to you?”  
  
“I wouldn’t hurt you, you know,” she quickly assured, all humour suddenly disappearing from her voice.  
  
The change was so profound that Mike felt as if the light went out in her eyes.  
  
“You? I was more worried what would happen if Vicki learned I did something that chauvinistic.”  
  
As if by magic, the light returned to her eyes with double power. “I won’t tell her,” she offered in a conspiratorial whisper.  
  
Suddenly Mike realised they were grinning at each other for no apparent reason. He made an effort to get his expression under control again, which turned out to be surprisingly hard.  
  
“You know, if it’s been so long since you were here last, perhaps I could show you around Toronto. You know, so you’d know what changed and what is new...” The detective realised the offer left his mouth only when he heard it said.  
  
The vampiress smiled at that but then frowned and looked at her watch. “Thank you. That’s very kind of you, Mike. But I haven’t fed tonight so I probably should be going.”  
  
“You don’t have to go.” His words were automatic and only once Delphine fixed her eyes on him did he realise what additional message they carried. And what offer they implied. He took the final gulp from his cup, hoping to conceal his sudden uneasiness.  
  
“Are you sure, Mike?” Her voice was vulnerable and hopeful, and not with the hope of a predator having a prospect of a quick dinner. Once again he cursed Mendoza for doing a number on her – for breaking her to the point of hating what she was, when she was such a spirited and delicate woman.  
  
Suddenly he realised he was faced with a choice of hurting her or living up to the promise he unwittingly made.  
  
He thought quickly. Really, how bad could it be? It wasn’t like he hadn’t participated in blood drives before. Sure, then it was a fine needle as opposed to sharp teeth but the pain couldn’t be much worse, could it? And even if, it probably wouldn’t take long. He would bear it somehow.  
  
Besides Vicki said she let Fitzroy feed and there weren’t any side effects from that. He wasn’t about to let her find out he chickened out and hurt the girl because he couldn’t be as tough as she was. He took a deep breath.  
  
“Sure, why not.” He bravely managed a smile that didn’t seem too forced. She apparently bought it as she smiled back.  
  
“Thank you,” she whispered and moved closer to him. “I promise...I promise I won’t hurt you.”  
  
Funny, how until that promise he had somehow managed not to think about the fact that she not only hurt, but killed someone recently. Sure, it was under extreme circumstances. Given the situation, she would probably be cleared of all charges were the case ever to appear in court. But still, the knowledge stayed. And judging by the haunted look as she made that promise, he wasn’t the only one to realise that.  
  
Then slender but surprisingly firm arms embraced him and the thought disappeared, his mind once again switching to standby upon registering the close embrace the goddess-like creature held him in. Silky hair brushed against his cheek as she leaned to his neck. Taking a deep breath he shut his eyes and waited for the pain.  
  


III

  
  
It would be a lie to say that the pain didn’t come. It did, and given the tender spot and the fact that he was tensed, expecting it, it wasn’t a small one either. Then, however, came the surprise.  
  
Whatever associations he had with being bitten with sharp fangs, the almost overwhelming wave of warmth and pleasure certainly wasn’t one of them. Or at least it didn’t make it to the realistic ones. He might have remembered some late night X-rated movie involving vampires that speculated something along these lines. Then again he wasn’t even entirely sure if there really were vampires in the flick. Somehow it wasn’t really what he focused on while watching it. He cursed himself for the thought as it brought to his awareness the last thoughts he needed right now.  
  
Never before this moment had it seemed quite so long since he had been able to properly respond to the urges that awoke inside him. Waves of electricity were shooting through him and his awareness of the female touch was getting hard to bear.  
  
Finally he became aware that the sensation stopped and the loss felt unbearable. Needing to regain at least a part of the sensation, he turned and found the lips, still carrying a faint coppery taste.  
  
He was lost in the sensation again.  
  


III

  
  
His hand buried in the dark silky hair as he kissed her with a passion he never even suspected himself of. It was as if her touch opened floodgates and there was no stopping the sensation now.  
  
She was close to him. So close in fact, that if she were human he’d probably feel her body heat. But with her, that was not the case. Even her lips, soft, welcoming lips were cool against his own. Cool against his skin, even if they still seemed to be leaving a burning sensation in their wake.  
  
Almost without thinking he let his hand slide out of her hair and down her spine while the other, seemingly of its own volition, decided to abandon caressing her cheek to also travel lower, exploring, finding its way to her chest...  
  
A strange sensation under his fingers startled him somewhat. For a second he didn’t even know what to make of it, aside from the fact that it tore him from the abandon of kissing the goddess in his arms. His rational mind returning to an extent, he pressed a palm to her chest, curious, almost convinced that he imagined what he thought he felt.  
  
The wait was long and he was ready to admit to himself he was delusional when he felt it again. A soft unmistakable heartbeat under his palm. Startled, he looked at the woman in his arms with surprise, an unspoken question in his eyes.  
  
She looked down and smiled self-consciously. “Fast, I know. I guess I’m a bit nervous.” She looked up to meet his eyes with a slight teasing accusation in her eyes. “It’s not like yours is slow at the moment either.”  
  
He opened his mouth to form some reply but couldn’t find any. Really, what do you say to a girl you suspected of not having a heartbeat? And most importantly, what does it say about you if you were making out with someone you thought didn’t have one? He discarded that thought before it made him physically sick. The woman in his arms was alive. Very much alive despite what she was. She might be a vampire but she was a person, alive and caring. _Feeling_.  
  
The very idea that something else could have ever crossed his head seemed ridiculous by now. He looked at her again, and she took it as a welcome to smile and press her lips to his again.  
  
As if an electric current went through his body he responded to her kiss, letting his hands travel again. Gently, never letting go of her lips, he pushed her back to the couch, feeling the familiar material under his hand as he leaned over her, supporting his weight on his arm.  
  
The reality of what he was doing shot through him in an almost painful way and he forced himself to break the kiss. “No! This is wrong.”  
  
He pulled away from the vampiress before he looked at her again. Her initial confusion at him ending the caress was quickly giving way to hurt. Her eyes suddenly seemed glassier than they were.  
  
“I understand, Mike. I’m sorry.” She looked down. The shame and self-disgust suddenly present in her voice told him that she didn’t understand, not one bit. Right then he wished he could get his hands on the lowlife who did that to her, even if somewhere deep down his conscience told him how close he came to becoming just like that hate-driven maniac.  
  
By the time he came back to reality he registered the vampiress had curled herself in the corner of the couch, bringing her knees to her chest. She wasn’t looking at him.  
  
“Delphine?” He touched her arm and this time she simply looked up with what he could only describe as resignation. “Hey, I never meant it like that, you know.”  
  
She kept looking at him, disbelieving and, on a sudden impulse, he leaned to press a kiss on her soft lips. Despair slowly shifted back to confusion. He held her hand reassuringly, trying to convey a silent apology.  
  
“It’s just, we can’t. Not here. This is Vicki’s apartment. It would be just wrong.” She nodded but didn’t smile, avoiding his eyes. Suddenly, before he could think, he stood up and extended his hand to her. “Come on. Let’s go to my home.”  
  
She looked up in surprise. Then she slowly put her hand in his, letting him help her up.  
  
A moment later she was already locking the door behind them.  
  


III

  
  
Mike locked the door of his one-bedroom on Lake Shore Boulevard in Mimico and turned to his houseguest. Delphine stood in the middle of his small living room, looking at him with wide, innocent, brown eyes. The contrast of the usual mess of his place and her graceful, almost whimsical presence was so strong he all but blushed in shame. His apartment was generally clean but could have never been accused of extra neatness.  
  
“Sorry,” he apologized lamely. “I wasn’t expecting company.” No, he definitely couldn’t have expected her in his life.  
  
She slowly shook her head. “It’s all right.” Delicate, alabaster fingers slipped to her side and she fumbled with the zipper of the dress.  
  
He walked up to her and caught her slender wrist in his broad hand, suddenly startled at the contrast. She looked at him with such trust in her gaze his heart melted. If only she knew….But she didn’t need to know. Not tonight. Tonight she needed solace after her ordeal. She needed to be held, comforted, reminded she was precious, beautiful, unique, goddess-like even, and he would delight in worshiping her.  
  
He gently took her in his embrace and she clung to him. His lips covered hers in a slow, soft kiss she responded to with full abandon. Closing his eyes, he deepened the kiss. His hands caressed her through the dress, descending lower till they could delve under the hem and pet up her nude thigh. She broke their kiss to gasp. His eyes searched hers and he smiled gently at the confirmation of desire in them.  
  
Mike took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom. A huge, pale golden moon loomed outside the window, bathing the rather narrow room in a surreal mix of shades and frail light. He wanted to reach for the switch, but she stopped him.  
  
“Please. My eyes are sensitive and strong light sometimes feels like heated needles piercing them.”  
  
He nodded and she stepped towards his bed, pulling her dress over her head. The moon rays wrapped around her body, making her skin glow faintly, like barely-lit marble. She slowly unhooked and peeled off her bra. She was beautiful, a moon goddess descended into his humble abode. Toeing off his shoes and shrugging out of his coat, he approached her. Her palms encompassed his cheeks and she kissed him. She made a small, strangled sound in the back of her throat as his hands found her breasts, fingers tracing the tightening nipples. Her own hands dropped lower, hesitatingly undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
He gasped at the feel of her cool, silky skin on his heated own, and walked her backwards to his bed. With a swift gesture, he pulled the comforter aside and she wordlessly lay down on the cotton sheets, white, but not as white as her body shining in the moonlight. Her hair, splayed on his pillow, made for a stark contrast with the pillowcase. He hadn’t had a woman in his bed since his break-up with Vicki. One-night stands had happened, once or twice, but even then he hadn’t been tipsy or horny enough to take them home, opting for a motel instead. But Delphine, he wasn’t sorry for bringing here. No, Delphine wasn’t like any woman he had ever met or was likely to meet in the future. And above all, she needed him, wouldn’t shy away from his comforting touch and by offering her shelter from the very hell she carried inside, he could dare hope for an absolution for himself.  
  
Discarding his shirt, he sat on the edge of the bed and ran a gentle hand on her thigh. She shivered and reached up to pull him to her for another kiss. His body covered hers with infinite care, afraid he might crush her, so deceptively frail she looked. His lips ghosted along her neck and chest to her soft, feminine mounds, and he took a nipple in his mouth, delighting in the quickening of her breath and the tiny moans and yelps she made.  
  
His hands parted her thighs more authoritatively than he should have, but she didn’t protest. He kneaded his way up to her core, as his mouth lavished attention on her previously ignored breast, then removed her panties. She arched up from the bed, almost crying out, as he carefully traced her seeping entrance before slipping a finger into her velvety wetness. He lifted his head from her chest to look at her face. Her eyes were closed, head thrashing on the pillow, lips parted, raspy breath escaping them. He rubbed her a little and she moaned loudly. She whimpered as he withdrew his hand, but cried out again in pleasant surprise when he replaced it with his mouth.  
  
She tasted heavenly, in a way he couldn’t quite describe, but was very similar to the way she smelled. Her scent reminded him of a May breeze-cool, fresh, flowery with only a subtle hint of the summer heat to come. He parted her nether lips, baring her to his view, and kissed, licked and sucked her until, losing all control, she trembled, writhed and started making deep, raspy sounds halfway between growls and groans mixed with incoherent French words he had no way of understanding. So lost was he in the beauty of her response to him, he didn’t realize the nearly painful intensity of his desire until the flavour of her release filled his palate. He drew back, giving her time to recover, and quickly dispensed with the rest of his clothing.  
  
Rising above her, he reached over to his nightstand. It had been a while, but if his memory served him, he used to keep a pack of condoms in one of the drawers. Delphine shifted and grabbed his arm. He looked down at her and saw some reason returned to her gaze.  
  
“It’s all right.” Her voice wrapped around him like fine silk, coiled low in his belly, turning the stirring there into a blazing inferno. Lord, but he wanted her! “You don’t need anything.”  
  
“But….” He felt ridiculous blushing after what they had just shared.  
  
“We can’t have children, nor can we pass along any disease.” The lilt in her voice had faded to sadness at the first part and he bent, slipping a hand in the hair at the back of her head, and kissed her tenderly, soothingly.  
  
Gently nudging her opening apart, he guided himself into her, his eyes never leaving her face. She was tighter than he could have imagined and it took all of his self control not to rush forward, conquering the woman who offered herself to him so willingly, but he refused to cause her even the smallest of discomfort. She whimpered, her eyelids fluttering a little.  
  
He cupped her right cheek with his hand. “Have I hurt you?”  
  
She shook her head no and he stole another kiss from her sweet lips. Her arms held him firmly to her and he began to move, slowly at first, waiting for her to get used to having him inside. Soon her hips rose in time with his, her slender, strong legs crossing around his hips. He thrust harder, more smoothly, finding a rhythm they both enjoyed. She was everything around him, her soft, cool, dry skin rubbing with his heated, sweaty body, her scent overpowering, her croaky moans and tiny screams ringing in his ears.  
  
His control started to slip, chest heaving, his ardour soaring, his head spinning as waves after waves of fiery, yet liquid electricity swirled through him in spirals of fire. He was losing the ability to think and focus. He could only feel and the sensations were maddening. She shuddered under him, calling his name, and he groped blindly, searching for her tip of utter sensuality, yearning to feel her lose herself with him.  
  
Delphine pushed up, clutching his nape with a hand and pulling him to her demandingly. Dark brown eyes became compact onyx orbs, fangs gleaming ivory and sharp in the moon glow. Strangely, he didn’t fear, instead, his desire flared anew, propelling him closer to the edge. He strained his neck to kiss her and she kissed back for a minute, letting him feel the pressure of fangs on his lips. She then slid to his neck, her teeth finding the mark of her bite from earlier this evening and sinking in deeply. He yelled her name and shattered. They collapsed back on the bed, as she drank and spasmed around him, her climax surging forward, too.  
  


III

  
  
She lay in his arms with her eyes closed, her head resting on one of his broad, solid shoulders. Realistically, she knew his physical strength was frail compared to her own, yet locked in his embrace she felt safe. She shifted, pressing her cheek to his skin and felt moisture seeping from behind closed lids. She let the tears fall. He had made her feel not only sheltered, but most of all, beautiful, desired after long nights of terror, after taking a life, after hearing that she was a monster, something despicable, unworthy of anyone’s mercy, irreparably and forever tainted, diseased while there was no cure. But this man, with his warm heart and tender touch, had restored her hope and the dream of one day being loved again.  
  
Mike’s hand stroked her hair. “What’s wrong? Delphine…”  
  
She lifted teary eyes to look at his face still flushed from their lovemaking. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just that…,” she swallowed hard, “you made me feel like a person again. Thank you.” She murmured breathlessly, bestowing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. As she lifted her head, she caught a glimpse of unease, sorrow almost in his eyes. Troubled, she frowned.  
  
“Do you regret what happened?”  
  
He lifted himself up a little and pulled her tighter to him, a hand caressing her cheek. “Delphine, listen to me. I would _never_ regret this night, no matter what…, and regardless of what could happen tomorrow. If there’s anything you can believe about me, believe in this!”  
  
She saw the fire in his glittering blue eyes, heard the intensity of his heartbeat and believed him. “I could love you,” she confessed.  
  
He kissed her again. “I know, because I could love you, too.”  
  
TBC


	10. Chapter X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter X

  
  
Lying with a beautiful girl in your arms is not something any straight sane man would want to end. Still it is a fairly well known fact that everything good in the world has to sooner or later come to an end.  
  
Mike felt Delphine shift in his arms. Did he dare to hope that her movements told of her reluctance to change the current position?  
  
She finally sat on her heels next to him, wrapping the covers around her body. Something in Mike protested at being deprived of the sight but he didn’t voice anything. Again, it was amazing what wonders you could achieve in male behaviour with a bit of training involving certain females and firearms. He winced. This was definitely not a time he wanted to think about _other_ females.  
  
“Delphine?”  
  
“I should probably be going. I don’t suppose you know what time it is? I need to be back before sunrise.”  
  
“Of course,” Mike acknowledged, trying not to think of how much that reminded him of the experience of a high school date with a set hour to get the girl home. Speaking of which... “Sorry, if you actually want me to see my watch I’ll need to turn on the light.”  
  
“No need.” As if permission was all she needed, she leaned over him, took hold of his watch and glanced at it, smiling in what he could only assume was relief. “There is still time. I can’t believe I lost track of time completely.”  
  
“Maybe it is just me, but to be honest I’d be more concerned if you didn’t.” He also sat up and gently kissed her cheek. She smiled.  
  
“Still, I should have at least made sure I knew I had enough time to drive back from...where are we, exactly?”  
  
The detective looked at her in surprise. “I thought Mimico was already here in the forties.”  
  
Her sheepish smile caught him a bit off guard. “I guess I was a bit distracted and wasn’t looking where we were going. So we’re actually in Etobicoke.”  
  
“Well, yeah. Why? Anything interesting for you there?”  
  
“It’s the hunting area Henry let me use during my stay.”  
  
For a second Mike was caught having absolutely no idea what to say. After all, what did one say to something like that? ‘That’s nice?’ ‘What a coincidence?’ ‘Is it good?’ No, probably not the last one. She might actually answer that.  
  
“Oh. I guess you know your way around the area then?” That should be safe enough.  
  
“Well, I knew it a bit back in the forties. But this is the first time I’ve been here since 1945.”  
  
“So you actually _don’t_ know it all that well?”  
  
“I don’t know any place in Toronto well anymore. I hope to catch up a bit in the next few nights.”  
  
“How much time did you say we had until sunrise again?”  
  
“I didn’t.” She smiled. “About three hours.”  
  
“Then how about I take you on a little detour on the way back to allow some sightseeing?”  
  
Her smile grew, and suddenly she was standing next to the bed, the fabric she held around her flowing in a way a gown might. For some reason Mike found the situation entirely unfair.  
  
“That would be lovely, Mike.” Then again there are always a few nice consolation prizes around.  
  


III

  
  
It seemed entirely too soon before they were climbing the stairs leading to Vicki’s apartment. Well, if he was honest with himself, Mike had to admit that he was really the only one doing any climbing. Delphine’s ascent was some intricate form of a ballet performance including floating upwards, touching the ground only for propriety sake.  
  
Entranced by the sight, he almost missed the point at which they actually needed to stop before Vicki’s door. The unplanned close proximity between them proved a good occasion to rest his arm around her waist as she opened the door, so perhaps the whole thing was excusable after all.  
  
The vampiress opened the door and slid inside with the grace of a cat. Then she turned to him.  
  
“Thank you for tonight, Mike. It was wonderful.” She hesitated. “ _You_ were wonderful.”  
  
Her eyes were twinkling with a thousand stars as she spoke and beneath those, the detective could no longer decide if her eyes were brown or black. All he knew was that they were irresistibly captivating.  
  
“I agree. It _was_ great.” He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. Then he hesitated for a briefest moment. “I don’t suppose you’d like to try again?”  
  
At her smile, he wondered if the reason the sun hurt vampires wasn’t simple jealously of the sheer brightness of that smile.  
  
“I think I’d like that. When?”  
  
“How about tomorrow? You won’t be in Toronto forever so it’s better to take the chance while we have it.”  
  
“Tomorrow then. You know, I could come by your place after having my dinner.”  
  
After a short internal chant reprimanding himself not to get his imagination engaged in processing what that statement would involve, he nodded.  
  
“Fine by me. When should I expect you?”  
  
“Would half past eleven be too late for you? I could try to be quicker but, you know, I still don’t know the area all that well.”  
  
“It won’t be a problem. I’ve been known to stay at work longer than that.”  
  
“All right. See you tomorrow night then.”  
  
“Yes, see you then. Pleasant dreams, Delphine.” He squeezed her hand gently. She smiled.  
  
“Have a nice day, Mike.” Then, on an impulse, she stepped to him and met his lips in a kiss before whispering, “Goodnight,” and closing the door.  
  
In the corridor, leaning against a wall, Mike heard her words from when she was in his arms echoing through his head. _I could love you_.  
  
Only why did it have to be now that he didn’t deserve that love?  
  


III

  
  
It took Mike a moment to pull himself together and bring himself to finally leave Vicki’s building. He went downstairs slowly and once he exited, he looked up to the widows of Vicki’s apartment. They were blank, shut closely, reinforced by thick blankets. He shook his head. He honestly didn’t know what he expected.  
  
The detective looked at his watch and sighed. Too early to go to work and too late to go home and try to catch at least an hour of sleep. Finding a place where he could buy coffee at this hour sounded like a sensible plan.  
  
He headed for his car with the face of the vampire goddess before his eyes. The beautiful face of a woman that trusted him tonight. He slid into the driver’s seat and paused to consider the facts.  
  
She was a vampire, not a human. He knew that from the start. Or at least he learned that within the first two minutes of seeing her for the first time. But that meant that tonight shouldn’t have happened, right?  
  
Doubt was drowning him with its tidal wave.  
  
Right?  
  
Vampires were, after all, creatures dwelling above human matters. Beings similar to humans only in their looks. Invincible – and at the point where that wasn’t true anymore, still able to heal instantly, get up and walk away. _Right?_  
  
But if that were true, where would tonight have come from? Where would a vampiress, showing all-too-human signs of trauma and needing comfort and time to heal, still suffering from the after-effects of her ordeal, have come from? And there was no denying, Delphine was very real. And tangible. Of that he got all the proof he needed tonight.  
  
Then again, why wouldn’t she be? She was a living, feeling creature, for which his memories could now vouch every time he needed. He felt her heart under his fingers, saw her tears and reaction to even the gentlest touch. Anyone entertaining any thoughts that she wasn’t alive or was impervious to feelings, both physical and emotional, would have to be mental.  
  
But that, of course, meant that vampires reacted to torture just like anyone else. Not that the traumatised victim of it, in the form of a beautiful girl, left any doubt of that. Only, that was too small a step away from admitting to himself something he could barely look at from a distance, let alone stand on his conscience.  
  
Torture was just as horrifying and traumatising to vampires as it was to humans. Perhaps, he mused clinically, even worse. After all, there are only so many things you can do to humans before their bodies give out. But if vampires’ bodies repaired themselves, over and over, not allowing for death, not allowing any escape, just providing the torturer clear material to work with…  
  
Mike opened the window in his car. Suddenly breathing started to become very hard. In his imagination, haunted dark eyes stared at him with silent accusation and pain.  
  
If vampires felt just like anyone else…  
  
He closed his eyes as his body stilled, petrified, seemingly miles away from him and he felt ice encase and immobilise him for some reason.  
  
What had he done?  
  


III

  
  
Mike remembered well one of the first scenes he had gone to on this job. He doubted he would ever be able to forget it, It was the point at which the fairytale he believed about what it meant to work in the police was shattered by contact with bitter reality.  
  
It was a multiple homicide – gang wars at their best. A whole roomful of people, aged from their late teens to their thirties were found dead. Some of them died by bullets. Those were the lucky ones. Others had their bones broken and were burned with acid. It took all he had to keep it together among all that.  
  
What surprised him most was that in the end it turned out the whole massacre was caused by some kid, nineteen perhaps, who decided to sell out his friends for money, drugs or whatever reason it really was.  
  
Mike remembered he looked at the kid with disgust, not dignifying him by considering him a human. Not after he was able to thoughtlessly cause something like that. He felt so much better than the boy then. So strong morally.  
  
What a fool he had been.  
  
The kid, Mike thought bitterly all of the sudden, at least didn’t have the education to be able to foresee the outcome, didn’t have the resources to check what he was doing. Didn’t do it pushed by nothing but old-wives’-tales-based xenophobia.  
  
Was it really that, he wondered? Was he really simply blind as to go with the first excuse he was provided, not stopping to think about the consequences? So what if he didn’t know how it would all end? Where the hell did he get the idea of taking a man appearing out of nowhere, and everything he said, at face value?  
  
Okay, he already knew he went wrong there. But, it suddenly hit him with cold clarity, this was not a mistake he could set right. So what if nobody died as a result of his stunt? No thanks to him that they didn’t.  
  
The thought that had kept him sane for the last few days, that he now knew who was who and was going to set things straight, suddenly looked like nothing but childish naivety. So what if, after it was much too late, it occurred to him that simply because he was a vampire Fitzroy didn’t have to be the bad guy?  
  
He could delve in this epiphany all he wanted now but it didn’t mean it changed anything. It didn’t change the facts. And the fact was that he sold someone who trusted him to a madman. Who trusted him, despite knowing of his animosity. Despite the accusations Mike made when the whole thing started. That was what Mendoza said, giving him Iluminación del Sol, wasn’t it? That it had to be used by someone the vampire trusted to let them get close enough?  
  
The detective suddenly felt as if he was punched in the gut. He sold Fitzroy to that man. For no other reason than that in his prejudice he preferred to trust the word of a stranger over the word of his long-time partner when it came to the vampire.  
  
And the things he caused by that decision….  
  
It went even beyond a hostage situation. Way beyond. Mohadevan’s report and the fear in Delphine’s eyes, her screams as the sun was burning her alive started swirling in his head.  
  
In fact, he realised, he didn’t even know the extent of her injuries sustained because of that, for want of a better word, _man_. Vampires healed quickly so there weren’t even any proofs left, no evidence while the madman was hurting her. Nothing aside from the haunted look in those dark eyes.  
  
No, he decided with confidence that surprised even him. Vampires weren’t the monsters here.  
  
The only question that remained and refused to let go of him, was if Mendoza was the only one that was.  
  


III

  
  
Mike stumbled into the station with that peculiar feeling of shaky light-headedness known to follow substituting sleep with large quantities of coffee. He knew he probably shouldn’t have any more caffeine if he didn’t want to go though the rest of the day with his hands shaking but he still made the coffee machine his first destination before he even reached his desk.  
  
The hot liquid offered a momentary relief from his tiredness, so it was more than welcome. Of course, it also helped give his thoughts clarity, which he wasn’t sure he cared for at the moment but it was a side effect he’d need to stand. If only because it made working easier.  
  
He got to his desk, turned the computer on and opened the top folder from the stack on his desk. Perhaps it wasn’t wholly unexpected that it was the working girl’s case. Still, when he saw it he felt like cursing his luck. What the hell was he supposed to do with this mess?  
  
On the one hand, he couldn’t very well just let it go. A girl was dead and it didn’t really matter if even her...colleagues? peers? looked down on her. A human life was taken and he was a homicide cop. The situation should be as clear as they get.  
  
But could he really afford to even look into this case? Was he supposed to work it all the same, knowing it could lead, albeit indirectly, to Delphine? To the very girl who was still haunted by her own ordeal and who was really also the victim there? And of course, all that without mentioning vampires anywhere in the picture.  
  
On the other hand, though, could he really throw his work ethics out of the window like that? Deliberately mislead the case until it met a dead end? And hope to God no one would ever take it up again, treating it as something dismissible because of the life the victim led?  
  
Could he really put himself in place of the whole justice system? Could he, just because of how he perceived the victim, deprive her of justice? Unilaterally decide who deserved what?  
  
Not that he hadn’t put himself, all-too-willingly in that place, lately. He shuddered as he thought of that. Really, what _was_ he thinking then? Or rather, why hadn’t such thoughts decided to occur to him when they could actually do some good?  
  
He sighed, already feeling it was going to be a really long day.  
  
“Someone looks like they finally got laid last night. Repeatedly.” Dave’s voice tore Mike from his inner musings.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Now, don’t be shy, Mike. Tell me all about it. She must have been a real spitfire if she’s worn you out like that.”  
  
“Shut up, Dave. I’m really not in the mood.”  
  
“It wasn’t Vicki Nelson, was it? Though I always suspected she could be quite demanding in bed.”  
  
“Do yourself a favour and forget you even thought about it. And I’ll try to forget you said it.”  
  
“C’mon, don’t you wanna share, just guy to guy?”  
  
“For the record, while I assure you I wasn’t with Vicki last night, _if_ I was and told you, we’d be both gutted like fish the moment she learned about it. And you can be certain she would.”  
  
“Not with _Vicki_ then, huh? If not her, then who?”  
  
“I’m trying to work here, Dave.”  
  
“Hey, I tell you about my adventures with dates.”  
  
“Without asking. No, scratch that. With me asking. For you _not_ to.”  
  
“So who was she?”  
  
“Dave, we have an open case we should be working. How about you shift some of that interest to that?”  
  
Reluctantly Dave fished some file from the now open folder on Mike’s desk and seemed to start reading. Mike silently breathed in relief.  
  
“By the way, Mike, nice hickey you have there.”  
  
As soon as Dave’s words registered, Mike’s caffeine-induced heartbeat elevated to the speed where it became painful, while his chest began tightening. If Dave saw the marks on his neck and noticed they matched those on the victim...What possessed him to have that folder open like that anyway? He knew there were photos in there.  
  
In a blind panic, as he was already trying in vain to think of some believable excuse, his hand flew to his neck. And paused. From what he could feel, the shirt collar was still safely hiding any evidence. Just to be sure, he tightened his tie a bit before glancing back at Dave. Who had put the file back on the desk already and was currently walking to his own desk, chuckling. But not before letting Mike hear a muttered, “Works every time.”  
  
If someone up there wanted him to know he messed up, maybe they should be notified he got the message. Because he wasn’t sure he’d survive another hint.  
  


III

  
  
After the first few hours at work, he wasn’t sure exactly how he was holding up. He’d have loved to be able to attribute it to his willpower but even that seemed to be running short. What was worse, he still hadn’t managed to figure out what to do with the case on his hands.  
  
Sure, it would have been easy to just push it around the desk until it turned cold so he could do his best to forget about it. After all a working girl, known to have a drug addiction, killed on the streets was hardly a high publicity case. Sure, Crowley showed interest in the case for a while but the longer it went unsolved and the more differences there were between this and Bridewell, the less attention the case got.  
  
If only it worked like that.  
  
Hard as it was to admit to himself, unless he came up with some way to make the case seem solved, there was no way to put a lid on it. Sure, it would eventually make its way to the archives but it would be in the system, always coming up whenever someone looked there. Sooner or later someone would pick it up again. Whether because some rookie would want to prove himself or because some new analysis technique was developed.  
  
And whenever that happened there would always be the risk of it coming back to vampires. After all, they were still going to be around then.  
  
He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. When he looked up again, he saw Kate standing next to his desk.  
  
“Dave is telling everybody who wants to hear, all about your endeavours last night, you know,” she started conversationally.  
  
“Is he? Maybe I should go and listen. It might be an interesting piece of fiction given that I never told him anything.” He did his best to sound nonchalant and took a sip of coffee.  
  
“Oh, so there wasn’t an orgy with four exotic dancers and the prima ballerina of the Moscow Ballet?” Drinking definitely didn’t prove a good idea. A minute later Mike managed to stop coughing. “I take that as no?”  
  
“No, definitely not. First of all, I don’t do orgies. Second, I didn’t even know the Russian ballet was in town.”  
  
“Pity. If it were the truth, it would have really spiced up the station’s rumour mill. I guess it was just a night with Vicki then?”  
  
“Kate, really...”  
  
“No, no problem. It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone.” She paused for a moment, looking absently at his desk. “So did you hand him over like you planned?”  
  
This time Mike thankfully wasn’t drinking anything. Still, he paled at the question, looking at Kate warily.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You know, the ‘hypothetical’ you talked to me about. Connected with your case.” She indicated the open file on the desk and he suddenly wondered if all his internal organs turning into ice were possible. Because curiously enough they were doing their best trying.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. It was just hypothetical. I told you.”  
  
She gave him a knowing smile. This couldn’t be good.  
  
“Sure. Of course. But I was just wondering how it went. The connection is pretty obvious if you think about it and know enough, you know.”  
  
‘ _Please, God, I know I messed up big time this time, but I’m really trying to make up for that. Is designing a personalised version of the Apocalypse for me really the most suitable punishment?_ ’  
  
“And _do_ you know enough, Kate? I thought I was working this case with Dave, not you.”  
  
“Sure. But he told me when he saw you together. He thought it was strange how you were pleasantly chatting with him at the station.”  
  
“Did he?”  
  
“Yeah. You have to admit, it looked pretty odd. First you see the guy at the scene, you both think he’s off and you should check him out. Then he disappears as soon as he notices you’re interested in him and the next time he resurfaces you’re chatting like old buddies and you let him go without a second thought.”  
  
Mike wondered what exactly one had to do to have the ground do them a favour and swallow them whole in a timely manner.  
  
“Then you come to me with that question,” Kate continued, apparently oblivious of his reaction. “And a bit later you’re looking into the guy’s background like crazy even if most of it comes up empty. You have to admit, it wasn’t that hard to connect the dots.”  
  
“Well, I guess it proves just how you earned Detective, Kate.”  
  
She smiled. “But you never told me how it all went.”  
  
“It didn’t. He disappeared without trace before I could do anything.”  
  
“Ah. Sorry to hear that. I guess I don’t need to wonder anymore what put you in such a foul mood.”  
  
“Tell me about it. And I have nothing to explain why his case should be considered solved.”  
  
“You mean you can’t just start a search for that Mendoza guy?”  
  
“I wish. He was...” ‘ _Oh, what the hell?_ ’ “He worked for some kind of secret service research group. Only at some point he snapped. You know, convinced himself that for the good of everyone he should cleanse the world or some such. Apparently he didn’t think working girls have the right to live.”  
  
“Ouch. And this guy is still out there somewhere?”  
  
“He forgot more about lying low and changing identities than we all together ever learned. The guys who wanted to get him were closing on him. Of course they didn’t want to scare him off by approaching him directly but maybe they caught up with him again.”  
  
“Not very comforting considering what he’s capable of. How did he do that to the girl, anyway? If I didn’t know better I’d think she was attacked by a vampire.”  
  
‘ _Yeah, wouldn’t it be nice if I could say I know better as well._ ’  
  
“Well, yeah, that. Apparently, he had some idea of ‘cleansing’ the girl or something. He drugged her.” Mike pointed at the autopsy report, thankful he had _something_ to support his tall tale. “And then he bled her out. Possibly with something resembling a dialysis machine. I told you he worked in research. Note how he chose the placement of the device to get the maximum speed of bleeding. Seems like he had some idea that her blood was dirty or something. You know, he was treating the girl like kosher food.”  
  
“That’s just sick.”  
  
“Tell me about it. But he also needed to prepare for that quite a bit, I’d imagine. Idea like that wouldn’t go smoothly when improvised. So there is a chance they’ll catch up with him before he repeats the stunt.”  
  
“I guess that’s the best we can hope for. If I think of anything to explain the case with, I’ll let you know.”  
  
“Thanks, Kate.”  
  
“Don’t mention it. What friends are for, right?”  
  


III

  
  
To say he had a moral hangover would be putting it mildly. While every moment at work was torture, it wasn’t until his talk to Kate that reality really hit him.  
  
Was he really so blinded by whatever he wanted to believe in that he managed not to notice what was obvious even to a bystander? Was his so-called righteousness really so comfortable that he didn’t care to stop and think what he was doing? And if so, what really made him so different from all those extremists? After all, every fanatic thinks he is right and is fighting for the only truth.  
  
He closed the file on his desk with a sigh. He was getting nowhere anyway. Then he shifted the files on his desk a few times. Neither arrangement was particularly helpful but at least it felt like he wasn’t just sitting there.  
  
“Considered doing any actual work today, Detective Celluci? You might be surprised how little can be achieved in this line of work by sitting around mindlessly.”  
  
Mike turned in his chair to see Crowley standing behind him. He was about to respond when he heard Dave’s voice on his side.  
  
“It’s not really his fault, Captain. He had a _really busy_ night.” Briefly, Mike wondered if shooting his partner was really such a big offence. After all, Vicki got out of that one pretty easily, and given the circumstances he really shouldn’t be blamed if he tried.  
  
“Do I look like I’m interested in anyone’s private life, Detective Graham? The only thing I care about is that my officers are present at work, not just bodily, and are capable of doing their job. Is that clear?”  
  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
  
“Then perhaps if Detective Celluci is done daydreaming, you could both go to Ridelle Ave. We have a new scene there, seems like domestic violence got out of hand. And Detective Celluci?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I would appreciate it if you either organised your free time differently or made sure your ways of spending it don’t interfere with your ability to work the next day.”  
  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
  
“On your way then.”  
  
Approximately a minute later the door of her office slammed shut.  
  


III

  
  
“So what’s the story here?” Mike shot the question at the uniform almost as soon as they got to the door.  
  
“Tragic one, really. Jill Gordon, thirty-two, lived with an abusive husband, John Gordon, thirty-four. He tried to beat her up again. She stated that she did a pregnancy test earlier this morning and it came back positive, giving her the incentive to try to get out of the abusive situation. She fought the husband and ran from the house, throwing a vase at him to get time to escape. She asked a neighbour, Norma Farrell, seventy-one to help her. It was Farrel who called us to the scene. Mrs. Gordon obviously had signs of a recent beating so we went to try and question John Gordon.” The man paused.  
  
“And?”  
  
“And we found him lying near the entrance. The vase hit him straight on the head. He was already cooling when we got there.”  
  
“Okay then, lead the way.” The officer nodded. Just as they started walking, he turned to Mike.  
  
“It’s an awful twist, isn’t it? When I took the job...I mean, I know only an idiot would think the world is black and white but something like that...It’s just awful. I can’t imagine how you can stand to work in this department.  
  
“You get used to it,” Mike responded automatically before running the words through his head again. “And you’re right. Only an utter idiot would think the world was black and white.”  
  
He sighed as they went into the building. He could only hope they would be done here in a reasonable time. He had a feeling there was something he would need to do in the evening.  
  
TBC


	11. Chapter XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter XI

  
  
Mike loosened his tie and took a deep breath before he finally managed to bring himself to knock on the door. He honestly didn’t know what he was going to say – hell, he didn’t know what reaction he could expect at all – but he felt he couldn’t really live with himself if he didn’t at least try. The wording of the thought almost made him stop again. There wasn’t any way of knowing whether coming here now wouldn’t result in his obituary seeing the light of day very soon.  
  
Unable to chase the thoughts away, he chose to at least get the first step over with and face whatever was to come. He knocked again, this time with a force that actually made it audible. Then, for some as of yet unexplainable, but most certainly supernatural, reason, time stopped for an hour or two. Or maybe it didn’t, but it most definitely felt like it.  
  
Finally he heard the door being opened. Surprisingly enough the sound came almost as a relief. A bit less comforting was the manner in which it was angrily swung open. It wasn’t, however, an angry vampire that faced him as it did.  
  
“What the hell do you _think_ you are doing here, Mike?”  
  
“I just came to talk with Fitzroy, Vic.”  
  
“Oh you did, did you? You really have nerve, Mike. Showing your face here after everything you did? I thought you had at least some decency in you.”  
  
“It’s not like that, Vicki, okay? Can I see Fitzroy?”  
  
“Why? You think you can stroll in here, thinking God knows what, just because you have a whim and demand to talk to Henry? _You_?”  
  
“It’s not a whim, alright?” Mike’s resolve failed finally and he heard his voice rising. “But there are some things I need to tell him that I can’t do with a goddamn proxy!”  
  
“Really? Like what?!” Trust Vicki to measure up with temper instantly.  
  
Suddenly all his anger and energy were gone as he looked down. “Apology.”  
  
That caught Vicki by surprise and she actually went silent. When Mike looked up he saw Henry Fitzroy standing there with a hand on her arm.  
  
“I think I can deal with him, Vicki.” The vampire prince smiled at her gently, causing her to cast one more warning look at Mike before gesturing to Henry the floor was his. The action elicited another smile. Then the vampire turned to him and suddenly the detective didn’t know what to say.  
  
The vampire measured him with his gaze for while before speaking in a quiet, dispassionate voice.  
  
“Contrary to popular belief, vampires can’t read minds, Detective. Perhaps if we could, some tragedies could be avoided. You said you wanted to apologise. Do you know what you want to apologise for?”  
  
From all the possible reactions of the vampire to seeing him, stoicism was probably the only one Mike didn’t consider. Which might have explained why he didn’t know what to do with it once he got it.  
  
“I don’t know what you expect me to say, Fitzroy,” he finally managed. “I obviously had no idea Mendoza was a lunatic. It never even crossed my mind that he could do something like that.”  
  
“So you made the mistake of lending someone your trust. I can’t really blame you for that, as I’m also guilty of that. My justification was that someone I trust and care about trusted you as well. What was yours?”  
  
The intensity of the eyes that were looking at him left him with a feeling that the vampire was looking straight into his soul. Mike couldn’t even decide if it was fire or ice that was in that look. All he knew was that he would do anything not to be forced to answer the question under the vampire’s gaze.  
  
“It was protection,” he finally found the voice. “He offered me a chance to protect others. To protect Vicki.”  
  
The vampire prince nodded and suddenly Mike felt a sickening feeling that he was making excuses for himself to the person he left to be tortured and almost killed.  
  
“I’m sorry for what I did, Fitzroy. If I had the faintest idea...” He was silenced by a gesture of a hand.  
  
“You aren’t saying, Detective, that given a chance you wouldn’t do everything in your power to protect others, are you? If anything your choice of career doesn’t seem to point to you being able to dismiss the chance so easily.”  
  
‘ _What the hell was going on?_ ’ Mike wondered, musing over the fact that, if it went on like this he’d soon need to convince Fitzroy why selling him to the inquisitor was a bad idea. And somehow it made Mike feel even more guilty. Maybe that was the idea of it all?  
  
“Maybe I wouldn’t. But what I did was still wrong and I see that now.”  
  
“Do you? Sacrificing everything to ensure safety? Do you honestly believe this wrong?”  
  
“It’s more than that and you know it!”  
  
“Do I? You said yourself, we both made an error in judgement. It sounds quite simple so far.”  
  
 _‘So far. Right.’_  
  
“I didn’t know nearly enough to make the choices I did. And instead of learning I listened blindly.”  
  
“And we come back to the matter of trust, Detective. Having all the facts, we wouldn’t ever need to trust. We would just have certainty. And if we somehow didn’t have enough trust to take someone’s word for anything we wouldn’t be able to function.”  
  
The whole situation was becoming absurd.  
  
“Not when the only reason you trust them is because they are telling you something you just want to hear. When by all rights you should have listened to other people who were telling you something to the contrary. If you had doubts and suspicions about the one telling you all that crap from the start but ignored it. Because you needed to hear someone tell you that you are better than the person it concerned.” The words spilled out of his mouth and he fell silent, petrified.  
  
The vampire nodded again. “Thank you, Celluci. May I be so bold as to ask what brought this now?”  
  
“I realised it almost as soon as it all happened.” He knew if he wanted to come clean completely he could as well call it for what it was – backstabbing. Betrayal. But that truth refused to leave his throat if only for the reason that he couldn’t bear to hear it spoken aloud. “And as I learned more about _your kind..._ ”  
  
“Vampires,” Fitzroy supplied needlessly.  
  
“Vampires,” Mike agreed, not really having another option. “As I took a closer look, what I did only became harder to take.”  
  
“You are apologising for your own comfort then.” It was a statement, not a question.  
  
“No! What I’m trying to say is that with every moment it becomes more clear how horrendous an error I made. And I know there isn’t really anything I could ever do to make up for that. So an apology is all I can offer.”  
  
“You are wrong there. Your sincerity and willingness to learn from this mistake is perhaps more valuable. I accept the apology and forgive you, Detective.” The vampire spoke without releasing his gaze. Then he stepped closer to Mike and sniffed, making the cop very uncomfortable all of the sudden. “I see you took getting to know vampires better more literally than most would.” He paused. “Hurt her and you won’t live long enough for another apology.”  
  
Even though Mike had no intention to, the steel in Fitzroy’s voice made his blood run cold. He was dimly aware of Vicki’s jaw dropping as the words rang in the air.  
  


III

  
  
For a moment the meaning of the exchange she just witnessed wouldn’t register in Vicki’s mind. The only possible association she could make seemed simply too outlandish to be true. Yet if she was to trust Mike’s suddenly guilty expression and Henry’s knowing look...  
  
But it couldn’t be, could it?  
  
“You gotta be kidding me, Mike!”  
  
He glanced at her, only now focusing properly as if he needed this to remember she was still in the room.  
  
“And why the hell not, Vicki? Now you have a say in who I see? That’s a new one.”  
  
“I don’t give a damn who you see. You can be sleeping with Crowley for all I care. I just have this little thing about using women when they are vulnerable.”  
  
“Using? You may have issues, Vicki, but for your information not everything about relationships has to be about using each other!”  
  
“Oh, relationship, is it? Tell me, Mike, does your new _girlfriend_ know what you did?” He paled a bit and didn’t answer. Which in itself was all the answer she needed. “You really do have nerve, Mike. How are you planning to tell her?”  
  
“Tell her...?” he echoed as if the idea was too abstract to process. She suddenly had the strongest urge to hit him. Apparently last time she didn’t do it hard enough if he’d pulled such a stunt.  
  
“Yeah, _tell her_. About your little tête-á-tête with Brutus complex. And that thing about treating vampires like some monsters. Those little trivialities.”  
  
“How do you imagine I start a conversation like that with her now, after all she’s been through?”  
  
“Apparently it didn’t bother you before. Or was your other head doing all the thinking? In any case, you’d better figure out a way within the next three days.”  
  
“Three days? What happens in three days?”  
  
“That’s when I’m having a little girl talk with her.”  
  
“God, Vic, you cannot be serious.”  
  
“ _Can’t I_? And keep God out of it.”  
  
“Can you just give me some more time?”  
  
“Why should I? It’s not like you were all that considerate in your actions lately. I’m sure you have a busy evening. Don’t let me stop you on your way out.”  
  
“Vicki...”  
  
“You can find the way out, can’t you?”  
  
He sighed and turned to leave. “Goodnight, Vicki, Fitzroy.”  
  
Henry gave a small nod that for some reason made Vicki think of the Duke of Richmond and Somerset dismissing someone. “Detective.”  
  
“I’ll call you later to check if you told her. Bye, Mike.”  
  
It was with a strange satisfaction that she slammed the door behind him. Henry might be above holding grudges but that only meant someone needed to do it for him, right?  
  


III

  
  
As soon as he left the vampire’s apartment, he sped to his home, as if trying to outrun the thoughts haunting him the whole way.  
  
On the whole, he supposed, he probably couldn’t complain. Not really. When he was preparing to face the music and apologise to Fitzroy, he had fully expected an angry vampire ready to rip him into shreds. Instead he got understanding and acceptance. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it actually made him feel worse.  
  
Anger and violence he could take. Hell, he was professionally trained to deal with those. Ironically enough, if he had come out of this confrontation with a few broken bones he would probably have felt better. Anything but the humbling forgiveness, leaving him with the overwhelming feeling of inadequacy and once again putting forward the question of who really was the monster in this setting.  
  
If that wasn’t enough, to top it off, there was Vicki’s demand. Granted, it wasn’t irrational that she wanted Delphine to know the truth. Hell, he knew he would have to tell her sooner or later and he felt guilty enough for not doing so earlier.  
  
But how could he, when she was already so vulnerable, needing some anchor to get her balance back? How could he push her away, when she had decided for _him_ to be that anchor, and wound her additionally by this? And finally – how could he tell her about it just after she’d trusted him with herself like that? Simple. He couldn’t.  
  
He was hoping he would figure a way to break it to her, slowly, to ease her into the truth. Somehow. This deadline made that impossible and suddenly he felt lost again.  
  
Or was he lost from the beginning and he was only now forced to face the fact of how deeply he had fallen into the web of half-truths and omission? He couldn’t really tell. But he did know one thing.  
  
In a very short time he would need to face the woman he owed the truth. The woman who trusted him. Who would come to him suspecting nothing of what he had to tell her. And by the time she did he would need to have at least some things figured out.  
  
He parked in front of his building and rubbed his eyes before exiting the car. No matter what fantasies he had about tonight he could very well forget them. He couldn’t allow himself to sink any deeper into this deception. She wouldn’t forgive him, with the truth needing to be revealed soon. He didn’t know if he could really forgive himself either.  
  
And that meant he would have to talk to her as soon as she came. And hope for the best.  
  
He fumbled with the keys opening his door. Who was he kidding? He would be lucky if _the best_ in that particular case meant she would be willing to as much as look at him before he died of old age. And if things didn’t go as planned he had a strange feeling that in an hour or two he would find out that old age wasn’t exactly the cause of death fate had in store for him.  
  
TBC


	12. Chapter XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter XII

  
  
He was sipping his drink, every few minutes alternating between lighting candles and blowing them out after switching on the light. On the one hand, he wanted her comfortable. This wasn’t the kind of talk she should be having while in uncomfortable surroundings. On the other hand, lit candles sent the completely wrong kind of signal as far as he was concerned. And if there was one thing he didn’t want, it was for her to misread the situation, making what he needed to say even harder.  
  
Even though he knew she was coming he still nearly choked when he heard the soft knock on the door. He dragged himself off the couch and slowly went to the door. He contemplated looking through the spy hole but decided against it. If a cop couldn’t open his doors confidently in this city, there was no hope for the world. Well, that and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to bring himself to let her in if he saw her right now.  
  
He opened the door to reveal the vampiress in a black skirt and grey top embroidered with silver stitch. Simple perhaps, but only emphasising her own beauty. She smiled at him, revealing startlingly white, perfect teeth.  
  
“Good evening, Mike. I hope you didn’t wait for me long?” She stepped inside, narrowing her eyes for the moment as she tried to adjust to the artificial light.  
  
“Not at all. Please, come on in.” He gestured to the living room. Should he offer her something to drink? The thought occurred to him suddenly. He didn’t have a faintest idea if vampires drank anything other than blood, but given what was coming she could probably use one.  
  
“Thank you.” She leaned to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Mike decided he would prefer if she drained him on the spot instead. It would have been a perfect and easy way to avoid the upcoming conversation. He stiffened. “Is something wrong, Mike?”  
  
“No. Perhaps. Listen, Delphine, we need to talk.”  
  
Momentarily she withdrew and the huge, dark eyes filled with vulnerability once again. Mike decided he hated himself.  
  
“Not like that. But there is something you need to know. And I’m afraid it might upset you.”  
  
“Upset me?” She blinked and looked at him carefully, slowly taking a seat next to the spot he had occupied previously. He wondered if she could tell that. “You...aren’t with anyone, are you?”  
  
“No. It’s not like that. It’s not about _now_. But you should know about something I did all the same.”  
  
“Well, what is it then? It can’t be so bad, can it? And you already said it was the past.”  
  
“I wish it was that easy.” He sat heavily next to her and after a moment of hesitation took her hand. He sighed. “There isn’t really a good way to start this. You see, Delphine...you know I’m a cop, right?”  
  
She nodded giving him a sign to continue. He swallowed before he did.  
  
“More specifically, I’m a homicide detective. You see, a while ago my partner and I were called to a body of a _working girl_. It was dumped on a street.” The vampiress was listening intently and Mike was finding it increasingly harder to continue. “My partner found the way she died very confusing. For me it wasn’t all that much. Not with marks from vampire teeth on the neck and no blood being left in her.”  
  
Suddenly fear appeared in her eyes and she stilled, seeming more like a marble statue than a person.  
  
“Of course, I didn’t know what to make of that at first. The only vampire I knew of in Toronto was Fitzroy. And he refused to give me any answers. At the same time though, someone else contacted me. Someone saying how he had been tracking Fitzroy for some time now, how he was a killer and just played with his victims before he finally killed them. There were many, he said, Fitzroy killed. I think even you might have been on the list. And he said Vicki was probably next in line.”  
  
“Henry wouldn’t ever...” Delphine’s chin was shaking as she choked the words out.  
  
“I know that now. Perhaps I even knew it then. But at the same time I was overwhelmed, not knowing what to do about the vampire kill in Toronto. About the fact that I stood no chance against Fitzroy if it all proved true. And about how I didn’t know nearly enough about vampires.” He swallowed, looking down. “So I listened. I listened to what that man had to say and to what he had to offer.”  
  
The silence in the room was ringing in his ears and he felt the cool hand in his trembling. The vampiress didn’t move aside from that though so he decided to continue. He just couldn’t bring himself to meet her eyes.  
  
“He said he knew of a way to stop a vampire and free them from being ruled by their instincts. And I believed him. I still don’t know why I did. But in the end, he gave me something...a device that he said would help. I had no idea the man lied or that he would follow me. But he did...” Ever so slowly he exhaled and prepared himself to say the last part. “The thing is, Delphine, that knowingly or not, I helped Mendoza capture Fitzroy.”  
  
His eyes failed to register how the vampiress tore her hand out of his and got up.  
  
“How could you?! I trusted you, Mike!”  
  
“I know. I...”  
  
“You don’t know anything! I _really_ trusted you! How could you play with me like this?!”  
  
“I didn’t play with you. What I did then…I didn’t know enough about vampires and….”  
  
“Then what was that? You wanted to learn more about vampires? Was that all it was? I can’t believe you could do such a thing.”  
  
“Delphine,” He stood up and tried to get closer to her.  
  
“No! Don’t touch me! I really thought you were a good man, Mike. Not some kind of Van Helsing wannabe.”  
  
“I made a mistake.”  
  
“You call that a _mistake_?! Do you even know what he did to us? How he burned us, broke our bones, just to see when we’d be too weak to heal? How he cut us and watched us bleed?”  
  
“Delphine...” He took another step.  
  
“Stay away from me!” Suddenly she was next to the door. “You were helping _him_. What kind of monster are you?!”  
  
With that she disappeared, the door slamming behind her, the faint smell of her perfume the only indication she had been there.  
  
For a few seconds Mike just stood there, blinking, staring at the spot where she had been standing a moment ago. Then he went to the couch, sat heavily and poured himself another drink. He had ruined it.  
  
Ruined it completely.  
  


III

  
  
The evening at Henry’s home was decidedly more peaceful than Vicki ever imagined it could be. Irritatingly so, if she was to be honest. The vampire seemed to be dividing his time, quite equally, between shifting mindlessly through his drawings and inquiring about her wellbeing. The routine got to her enough at some point that she all but pushed him out, ordering him to go feed.  
  
That at least earned some half-amused look that lasted a moment before he left. He returned rather quickly though – not much over half an hour after leaving – and came back to his previous tasks. Out of valid arguments to distract him now, Vicki resigned herself to retreating to the kitchen to make herself coffee.  
  
Why would someone who only drank blood have the top of the line coffee machine in his kitchen was one of the world’s greatest mysteries but she wasn’t about to complain about it.  
  
She had just enough time to return from the kitchen with a steaming cup and take an experimental sip while sitting down opposite Henry when his head suddenly snapped up.  
  
“Delphine?” he said confusedly.  
  
At least she had to take it as just a statement. If he wanted her to confirm anything, she sadly had no idea what he was talking about. She didn’t have a chance to ask about it though, as he swiftly rose and went to the door just in time to let in the vampiress, who fell into his arms, sobbing.  
  
“Delphine? What’s the matter? What happened?” Even the questions were asked in a soothing tone as he was gently stroking the brunette’s hair. If they kept it up like that, Vicki decided, she would be forced to conclude that someone was having her big time with the whole territorialism thing.  
  
“Oh, Henry. I’m sorry...and he cheated me.... He lied to me.... I thought I could trust him. And it’s all my fault.... He said that if it wasn’t for me he wouldn’t have hurt you...”  
That seemed to be as far as the coherence was willing to take Delphine as she collapsed in sobs again.  
  
In the meantime Vicki’s mind was working overtime and a nasty suspicion appeared in it.  
  
“Wait, Delphy, _who_ said all that? Who are you talking about?” When no response was forthcoming, the suspicion solidified. “Mike?”  
  
That finally got the vampiress to shift her eyes to her.  
  
“You made me think I could trust him! Why didn’t you tell me what kind person he was?”  
  
“It wasn’t...wait. He told you he attacked Henry because of _you_?”  
  
A tear fell from Delphine’s chin as she nodded. “He said it was because of the girl I.... That it was because of that he did.”  
  
Her voice was shaking as she spoke. Almost as much as Vicki herself was. Only, in her case, it was fury fuelling the action.  
  
“He said _what_?!” For a second Vicki was absolutely still. Then she reached to her pocket grabbing her new cell. “I’m gonna kill him,” she announced, heading for the balcony while already selecting the number.  
  


III

  
  
Henry looked for a moment as Vicki not-quite-disappeared behind the glass door. Then he focused back on the woman in his arms.  
  
“Delphine, please, look at me.” It took her a moment to comply. “Thank you. Now listen. Even _if_ that was all true, know that if my suffering was the cost of finding you and delivering you to safety, I would not hesitate to volunteer for it again.”  
  
“How can you say that?” the tears were flowing more slowly, be it because she was calming down or was running out of them.  
  
“How could I not? How could I stand knowing of the suffering of someone I care about?”  
  
“But all the same, it wasn’t your choice. Mike betrayed you!”  
  
“Yes, he did.” Henry looked down for a moment before lifting his eyes to meet hers again. “But I also know he is sorry for what he did and regretted it honestly almost as soon as it happened.”  
  
“How does that even matter after what he’d done?”  
  
“Crimine ab uno disce omnes?” He managed a smile.  
  
“Is there some unwritten rule that vampires should communicate in Latin? And if there is, why haven’t you taught me a bit?” _Cheeky creature_.  
  
“And you studied literature? Honestly, what’s happening with the level of university education these days?” He was gratified with finally witnessing a faint smile. “‘ _Judge them only by this one deed._ ’ Detective Celluci was proving an honest, honourable man until that happened. If I was to trust Vicki’s words, and I do, he was so long before I met him. He made a grievous mistake. There is no denying it. I would be the last one to argue that point but should we judge him by nothing but that?”  
  
“But he’s a liar. He betrayed you… And let me believe he really cared for me… He used me…”  
  
“For what it’s worth, as far as I could tell, he really does care about you. As for everything else, well, errare _humanum_ est.”  
  
She wrinkled her nose as she gave him the slightest of smiles. “He does?” The hopeful look in her eyes was so deep, one could easily drown in it. Henry settled for taking out a handkerchief and drying her tears.  
  
“I think so. At least strongly enough to stand up to Vicki arguing about it.”  
  
“Really? But why was he arguing with Vicki?”  
  
“If I’m not mistaken, she had a few choice words for him about planning a relationship with someone with whom he wasn’t completely truthful about his past deeds.”  
  
The woman slumped in his arms, shaking slightly.  
  
“What am I to do, Henry?” she asked quietly.  
  
“Only you can decide that. Do you care for him?”  
  
“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I might.”  
  
“Then how about you stop troubling yourself with that for now, sleep on the problem and leave the decisions for tomorrow night?”  
  
There was a pause before she nodded slowly. “Perhaps I should.”  
  
“Good. Now that this is resolved perhaps we should try to get Vicki back from the balcony before she catches cold or throws something down at some unsuspecting passersby to relieve frustration.”  
  
This time Delphine honestly smiled. “Good idea.” She stopped for a moment, her eyes growing wider. “She can’t _really_ kill someone over the phone, can she?”  
  
“Normally, I would say no. Given that it’s Vicki we are talking about, possibly it would be better not to find out.”  
  
With that they went to the balcony door.  
  


III

  
  
Mike heard his cell ringing and reached for it, not really in the mood to pick up. When he did, he was instantly met with a string of epithets casting doubt on his family lineage and species of his mother among other things.  
  
“Vic?”  
  
“You utter _idiot_! How could you even think about doing something like that!?”  
  
“Vic, what are you talking about?”  
  
“As if you didn’t know. You deserve to be shot again and left to the mercies of the Scorpions gang. Or why stop at the gang? You should be just thrown into a pit filled with regular scorpions. Period. If I could, I would castrate you with a spoon for what you did!”  
  
“Vicki, I’m not sure what you’re talking about but could you let the vamps dole out the punishments instead? Please?”  
  
“Why should I? I'm better at it. I won't be storming out in tears!”  
  
“…They are likely to stop at killing me. Okay, perhaps slowly. Twice if they decide to bring me back. But it's still the kinder option. Hold on, what do you mean 'in tears'?”  
  
“You've heard me, Celluci! She just arrived at Henry's and she's a real mess. Crying and all. Way to go, Mike! Sell Henry to the mad inquisitor, double-cross me and now break a woman's heart, the same woman, might I say, who has been tortured and starved by the said mad priest. I, obviously didn’t hit you hard enough!”  
  
“You mean you were actually holding back? I...What do you mean, ‘she's a mess’? I didn't... I mean, maybe I might have...But I never intended…You know me better than that, Vicki!”  
  
“I thought I knew you, Mike. Maybe you thought you were doing the right thing and ridding the city of a killer. I know it's not easy for you to see the world in any other shades than black and white, but just for the record, monsters don't always have fangs and claws.”  
  
“For the record, I know that, Vic. How many of them have we put behind bars in the past?”  
  
“Apparently you had a very faulty memory for a while then.”  
  
“Vicki...Mendoza...he said...Fitzroy was going to kill you...eventually. When I heard that, I just... I didn't think anymore. You know what the irony is? I did it for her, for Delphine, too, because I thought Henry had killed her.”  
  
“You didn't think. That sounds about right. And I assume you just forgot to check out the guy who was selling you this bull, right? Because we always took for granted what someone tells us. That's what they taught us at the Academy, after all.” Judging by a sound, she finally took a breath. “Remember that guy who drowned his wife? How he told us he had dozens of witnesses that he played football that day and never thought we'd figure out he had a twin? I bet that was the case that convinced you people would never lie to a cop, right?”  
  
“Vicki, you can stop tormenting me any time now. I screwed up, almost got Henry and you killed. I know I did, and I just lost a remarkable woman over it, note that I've said woman not vampire. I've already been punished. Besides, doesn't my helping you, getting Delphine papers and all, even begin to redeem me?”  
  
“You were helping me because you didn't have a choice. Same for the documents. Are you telling me that losing a girl is an adequate punishment for almost being an accomplice to two murders and helping a mass murderer? How did you get this job again?”  
  
“You know what? Anything I say tonight, you just take it and twist it anyway you like it. So how about it? You can say whatever you want so you'd be finished quickly and I can go and drown myself in the whisky bottle.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, escape responsibility, why don't you! It's not like you did anything bad, really. I mean aside from almost getting us killed and breaking Delphine's heart? Oh, did I mention helping a murderer without doing the most basic background check on him? You really outdid yourself this time, Celluci.”  
  
“He is a vampire! I thought he was killing people! What will it take for me to make it up to you? Go to Fitzroy and offer myself as a snack? I would, but Delphine might have a problem with that!”  
  
“How generous. I wouldn't want Henry to get indigestion so you can forget that. And where the hell did you get an idea that after all this Delphine still gives a rat’s ass about you? So what if he was a vampire? At the time those myths were made up you could get burned alive for having a birthmark! Or why haven't you tried some other stuff too? Like hurting him with a crucifix, you know, like the one he's always wearing!”  
  
The words of Delphine not caring anymore somehow hit him harder than he ever suspected they could. Suddenly he didn’t care about defending himself or talking to Vicki. All he wanted was to dull the tearing pain of his heart with whiskey. And continue doing it for as long as he could.  
  
“Listen, Vicki, I’m really not in the mood for talking about it right now.”  
  
“I wasn’t finished talking with you, Mike.”  
  
“Not right now, Vic, okay? Bye.” With that he disconnected, not waiting for her reply. The cell rang four more times before it finally went silent. With a heavy sigh, he reached for his glass.  
  
His life was officially a living hell.  
  
TBC


	13. Chapter XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter XIII

  
  
They went to the balcony and Henry opened the door quietly, just in time to catch the last part of the conversation. While glass wasn’t much of a barrier for Vicki’s angry words, the fact that it was designed to seem soundproof to humans was just enough to swallow the other half of the conversation.  
  
He gestured Delphine to stay quiet. Only after seeing her grin unexpectedly he realised it was the same gesture he used while teaching her, before showing her what the hunt was supposed to look like. The fact that it was Vicki going after her “prey” this time couldn’t go long without being noted.  
  
Finally the human woman snapped the cell shut with the accompaniment of some rather undecipherable growl of frustration. She didn’t see them – he couldn’t tell if it was the darkness of the night, not chased away completely by the light he lit for her in the room or if they were simply standing outside her shrinking field of vision. In any case he suspected her condition was to blame so he knew better then to try to surprise her by their presence. Instead he stepped forward, making sure the movement caught her eye.  
  
“Privacy of conversation. Ever come across the concept before?” she shot immediately at him.  
  
“Such concepts are, I suppose, something one carries out of home. You’d be surprised how little I was taught when it came to the code of conduct relating to conversing via telephone.” She huffed and glared but otherwise failed to comment.  
  
The silence didn’t last long as Delphine quickly took the opportunity to join the conversation. “Why did you tell Mike I didn’t care about him?”  
  
“Did I? And do you?”  
  
“Yes you did.” The brunette nodded for emphasis. If the gesture was ever registered by Vicki it was hard to say. In the meantime the nod served as an opportunity for Delphine to keep her eyes down. “And I’m not sure. I might. Though with everything he did... it’s hard to sort out, really. But if I don’t know, how can you?”  
  
“Who says I can? All I did was tell him not to take you for granted. If you remember, supposing you were _eavesdropping_ carefully, I never told him anything one way or another.”  
  
Delphine opened her mouth to reply before blinking a few times and closing it. She looked directly at Vicki again. “What did he say about me?”  
  
“Which part?” Henry dashed inside for a moment returning with Vicki’s jacket which she reluctantly let him drape over her shoulders. He wasn’t suicidal enough to try to lead her inside. There was some chance the cool night air would allow her to calm down a bit.  
  
“Well, I did hear the part when he was contemplating offering himself as an apology.” She grinned briefly.  
  
“Oh, you heard that one, did you?”  
  
Henry couldn’t resist. “Most interesting part, really, Victoria. Though I must say I’m inclined to agree with your response.”  
  
“If you two like listening in on conversations couldn’t you have at least done it properly then? You know, without me needing to repeat parts?”  
  
“Are you hiding something, Vicki?”  
  
“Not really. But if you wanted this all verbatim you could have asked me for a recording. I was a bit too busy to pay attention to the particular wording.”  
  
“Busy channelling all the furies?” That earned him another glare.  
  
“Just busy talking, alright? I seem to recall him saying that he was pretty upset about losing Delphine or some such.”  
  
“Really?” The other woman suddenly perked up.  
  
“Really. Not sure about the wording though. Or if he even deserves anything better.”  
  
“Maybe not.” Delphine agreed casting her eyes down. “But...”  
  
“Hey, your decision, Delphy. Just don’t blame it on me, whichever way you decide to go.”  
  
Now the brunette looked curiously between them. “Did you two discuss it beforehand?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s just that you give the same advice.”  
  
Henry smiled at the girl “It’s the most rational, after all. Who else but yourself could decide what is best for you?” She nodded and seemed lost in thought. “But perhaps we should step in now. It’s not the nicest of nights.”  
  
Delphine followed the advice after a simple nod, still apparently busy with her thoughts. After a loud sigh so did Vicki.  
  


III

  
  
It seemed after the initial breakdown Delphine calmed down a bit. Whether it was thanks to reaching some resolution about what to do next or just because she got a chance to let it all out, Vicki didn’t know but she hoped it was a sign she would be better now.  
  
Whichever way she chose in the end.  
  
While she was still beyond furious at Mike, she knew that if the vampiress gave him a chance the two would probably be all right. But she would understand if she didn’t. All things considered Vicki wasn’t even sure if the detective deserved her forgiveness. She had known him for nearly a decade and even she had a hard time dealing with what he did. How could anyone not knowing him nearly well enough, even consider it, was beyond comprehension.  
  
This definitely wasn’t a case where she wanted to take sides though.  
  
She took a sip from her cup and grimaced a bit. While her coffee wasn’t cold yet, it definitely couldn’t be called hot anymore. Then she shrugged and took another one. Even ice cold it would beat anything that came out of her coffee machine.  
  
Now that they were back inside she could finally see both vampires properly again. They carefully sat on the opposite seats, with Henry strategically choosing the chair close to Vicki’s, leaving the sofa to the brunette. While neither of them seemed completely relaxed, they didn’t seem really tensed either.  
  
Perhaps just a bit more careful in some movements. Like Henry gently pushing a strand of hair out of Delphine’s face while handing her a glass of water. It was a small gesture but spoke of familiarity between the two that awoke a feeling inside Vicki that came dangerously close to being classified as envy. It all dissipated however when she caught the look in Henry’s eyes as he turned from the vampiress to her while going back to his chair.  
  
At the same time the look reminded her of something that was in her mind, on the verge of being realised for a while now. Ever since she temporarily moved in, she had waited for Henry to say something or make some gesture that might imply his wish to get closer to her. Usually she learned to expect those every ten to fifteen minutes on average. Twenty if she was really busy with a case. Now there was nothing. But then again, perhaps he wanted to make it clear he didn’t intend to take advantage of the situation. She would just need to wait and see where that all went.  
  
“... still miss it though.” She tuned in somewhere in the middle of their discussion.  
  
“You couldn’t expect them to still be profitable.”  
  
“I know. But still, it had that atmosphere. And the location was perfect. Add to that the projection room they had...”  
  
“I thought you said you preferred the word over imagery.”  
  
“That was when you were trying to convince me that the quality of sketches illustrating the novel impacted on the reception of the book itself. I have nothing against the cinema.”  
  
“I still maintain that I’m right in that aspect. Even if you don’t do it consciously, you still associate the image with the action or character. If they don’t correspond well with the narrative, they just detract from the novel’s action. In those cases it would be preferable not to have the book illustrated at all.”  
  
“The image doesn’t need to correspond well. It just emphasises some points of the action, it’s not meant to substitute for them. If the reader focuses on the textual narrative first...”  
  
Vicki looked between the two vamps. Then she glanced at the unfinished coffee in her cup that had by now managed to get completely cold, before focusing back on them.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt, but I think I’ll be turning in. Unlike some of the people present, I don’t plan on sleeping the whole day tomorrow. I have some things I will need to do instead. If you don’t mind, I will leave you to your discussion.” She stood up and managed to restrain the urge to roll her eyes when Henry did as well, bowing slightly.  
  
“I bid you good night then, Victoria.”  
  
“Thanks.” She went to the kitchen and hesitated a moment before pouring the cold coffee into the sink. It was a terrible waste but that way she would feel less guilty about making herself a fresh one for breakfast. She rinsed the cup before going towards the bedroom. “Night, you two.”  
  
They replied, of course, but she noted that by the time she was closing the door the debate on the value of illustrations was on again. She smiled to herself. Perhaps some peace and normality was what both vamps needed most to heal right now.  
  
Her pondering was interrupted by a yawn. It really was time to catch a few hours of sleep. Despite the company she kept, she wasn’t completely a night creature after all.  
  


III

  
  
It didn’t even make sense. Mike sat on his couch staring at the wall as if it could offer all the answers in the world. Unfortunately either it didn’t or the damned thing had joined the apparently popular trend lately and was against him, refusing him answers. He had taken a day off from work today, which was unheard of in itself.  
  
Somehow, ever since he had gotten partnered with Vicki, he had adapted to her work trends. Which meant, in translation, that unless you had both legs broken and were bedridden with a tropical fever, you were fit enough to work. And even if that was the case it was just a reason to start thinking if you should take a sick day or not. Which might explain the shock in Crowley’s voice. Which in turn would be a lot more satisfying if he really _were_ sick and didn’t have the current situation to worry about.  
  
He sighed again, coming back to his previous train of thought. It didn’t make any sense.  
  
If it wasn’t about him, the situation would have been almost funny. It was all caused by a woman he met less than a week ago. And “meet” was a really a broad standard as the first time, she was barely aware of her surroundings and he could hardly claim his reaction to seeing her spoke of love at first sight.  
  
What happened the next time he met her he honestly couldn’t find an explanation for. He would gladly blame vampire lure if it wasn’t for the fact that he was all too aware of the thought process that accompanied what now constituted to him digging himself into that. Besides, he would bet Fitzroy’s reaction would be a lot different if he had any reason to suspect his will wasn’t behind what happened.  
  
Besides, even mind control had to have its limits and the way he was feeling now not only stretched those but outright annihilated any that might have been in existence. He didn’t know what to do with himself, to be honest. If the vampiress had literally torn out a chunk of his heart, he probably wouldn’t have felt much worse. And at least he wouldn’t have been suffering for much longer.  
  
He caught himself on that thought, surprised. He was a grown man, for God’s sake! Surely he wasn’t that pathetic!  
  
Apparently he was, though, as the less he tried to think of the vampiress the more images came flooding into his head. Her dark eyes that he could easily get lost in... her soft touch... like cool silk against his skin... dark hair escaping all attempts at taming it, embracing the delicate face in a startling contrast with the white alabaster...  
  
He shook his head. This was hopeless. Not to mention absolutely insane.  
  
After all, how could one logically explain why he felt like his whole world just crashed down on him when all that had happened was a woman he just recently met refusing to talk to him. A wonderful woman who viewed him as the worst kind of monster. And not completely without merit either. A woman who, for the first time, made him believe that there was more to life than a certain blond PI, that he could feel complete without said PI next to him...  
  
He hid his face in his hands. This was getting him nowhere.  
  


III

  
  
Mike didn’t know exactly how much time had passed. His usually good sense of time had gone to hell and he didn’t care to even think how that might have happened. All he knew was that at some point he decided that he wouldn’t allow himself to sink so low as to _start_ his day with drinking, so he would need to wait until evening before he used what was left of his stock of scotch to help himself numb the feelings assaulting him.  
  
One moment it seemed as if time had never moved since she rushed off, slamming the door behind her. Or perhaps since Vicki called him about it. Another, it seemed as if he was sitting there for eternity already, pondering things that went about as wrong as they could.  
  
Finally when it started getting dark outside, he found proof of the fact that time actually _was_ moving forward. Not a particularly good observation, as the thought of sunset _again_ made him think of _her_. She would be waking up soon, opening her bottomless eyes to another night....  
  
Enough!  
  
He stood up from the couch and with new resolve went to the kitchen. He would not allow a woman to mess him up to this point. Not even Vicki had ever managed to put him in such a state, and that was saying something. And they had known each other for much longer. Almost angrily he began preparing himself something to eat.  
  
He managed to go as far as eating lunch... supper... dinner... whichever the meal actually was, before that resolve faltered upon the realisation that he was only cheating himself. However it happened, he found himself unable to push the pretty vampiress out of his mind. Her image suddenly crashed in on him with the unforgiving force of a tidal wave. He realised he was shaking, unable to chase away the look of betrayal painted on her features the last time he saw her.  
  
Mike headed for his liquor cabinet, reaching for a bottle that he hoped would help him to forget, to sink in the bliss of blurs instead of images.  
  
He barely even registered the shadow that breezed though the room, but there was absolutely no way he could miss the slap on his face that followed. Heavyweight boxers probably delivered gentler punches. His hand travelled to his cheek to establish into how many pieces his jaw had just been shattered as his eyes focused on the figure next to him.  
  
Dark waves were as untameable as before, and carmine lips hadn’t changed much either but the puffy eyes were something new. How come vampires even got puffy eyes, he wondered? Her clothes – or rather Vicki’s clothes – were now much more in style with their actual owner – chosen without care and despite being a touch wrinkled.  
  
He massaged his jaw, noting with no small deal of surprise that it was still in one piece.  
  
“Delphine?”  
  
The other side of his face ended up receiving equal treatment. At least now they would swell symmetrically.  
  
“Don’t you _ever_ do something like that again, Mike.”  
  
“I never intended to.” Damn, talking hurt right now. At this rate he would be forced to become the dark and silent type.  
  
“Good. And you’d better be sorry for what you did.”  
  
“Believe me, I am.”  
  
She nodded. “I’m still furious with you.”  
  
“But you are here.”  
  
“I said furious. And I am. But I gave it some thought and decided I wasn’t sorry I ever met you.”  
  
Mike felt the amount of relief he felt at that statement was wholly inappropriate.  
  
“So right now you are...?”  
  
“Hunting.” Her eyes narrowed and moments later he found himself thrown back a significant distance to the wall before a second later he was trapped in a too tight, iron grip that was sure to leave bruises.  
  
Trying to desperately catch his breath he looked at her to see the dark eyes glistering and the perfect red lips slightly open, revealing teeth that could give one snow blindness.  
  
But at least she was there.  
  


III

  
  
The male ego writhed and protested a little at having such a solid, manly body pinned to the wall by the frail frame of the vampiress, so Mike wriggled in Delphine’s steely embrace, making her tighten her arms around him to the point where he could barely breathe. A low growl of warning rose in her throat and he felt a shudder rack his body, curling in the pit of his stomach, a faint warmth traveling through him. His body tightened and he inhaled deeply.  
  
 _Hunting_.... He would never ever be able to look at a vampire horror flick quite the same way. Slender, deft fingers slid into the hair on his nape and yanked his head back almost painfully. He bit back any vocalization of the bitter burning he felt as razor-sharp fangs dug mercilessly into his pulse point. Delphine drank deeply and at first, it was every bit as painful as he thought he deserved, but gradually the pain began to fade away, replaced by a sweet sensation coiling into his body. His mouth grew dry and he pressed himself further into her body, starved for more contact.  
  
Delphine made a small sound of pleasure low in her throat. Her hold loosened and he could free his arms to wrap them around her waist. He trembled as the heat built up, guilt and self-pity forgotten in the whirlpool of delights assaulting his body. She could have drunk him dry without him ever uttering a word of protest. The realization, instead of frightening him, only caused him to dig his fingers into the material of her clothes. He wanted to feel skin.  
  
Her hands fumbled with his belt and zipper, but got them undone quickly, and she shoved both his pants and underwear past his hips. He moaned, running his hands all over her clothed body, looking for buttons and zippers. He was distracted from his trail when a cool hand wrapped itself around the base of his member and squeezed.  
  
“Delphine…”  
  
Her name came out in what sounded suspiciously like a whimper. She tore her mouth from his neck, his blood spotting her lips and fangs. The open wounds on his neck throbbed. She licked it off in such an obscene fashion that his hips automatically thrust forward into her hand. She stopped his move by firmly planting her free hand on his hip.  
  
“Beg me,” she rasped out.  
  
Mike ground his teeth together, his pride rejecting what his body desperately demanded. He was nearly blind with need. She bent her head back to his neck and began slowly, sensuously licking at his blood. He groaned, trying to grind into her, his hands clinging to her.  
  
“Oh God!”  
  
Delphine dragged her tongue across the wounds on his neck. He arched, moaning again.  
  
“Please… just touch me…”  
  
She laughed, but there was no malice in the sound, maybe just a hint of feminine triumph. She kissed him then as her hand began to move slowly in a gentle caress of his hardness. He hissed in their kiss as a fang broke into his lower lip on which she sucked voraciously. The gesture inflamed him further and he thrust forward again. She seemed to take pity on him and she stroked him faster, rubbing her thumb on the engorged head, her free hand wandering between his legs as well, squeezing and petting as it went.  
  
Then suddenly she stopped. Her touch was gone, his mouth suddenly devoid of her exquisite taste. He blinked, shocked. She was standing calmly by the door of his bedroom and snarled at him before disappearing inside. Mike rested his head against the wall, his breath ragged. He was so hard it hurt and he doubted he had the ability to walk the short trip to his bedroom, but by God, he had to try.  
  
Kicking his pants, socks and shoes aside, he sleepwalked to the bedroom, shedding the rest of his clothes on the way. Inside, the light was switched on, and considering how Delphine responded to strong lights, it had to be for his benefit. And the sight before his eyes was more than breathtaking. She sat naked in the middle of his bed regarding him knowingly.  
  
He approached her warily, knowing she wasn’t done with him yet. The mere thought sent an unexpected thrill running through his body. But she allowed him to take her in his arms and kiss her…. Carnally, passionately. She reciprocated with equal ardour, her mouth seemingly devouring him. She rolled them over, sitting on his thighs as she broke the kiss, watching him with a strange fascination in her eyes which kept flicking to compact, onyx orbs. She looked like she was listening to something. But then, maybe she was.  
  
Her fingers tweaked his nipples, which pebbled under her touch. She leaned over him and licked careless paths on his chest, then as he relaxed, she struck; the sting of her bite sending tendrils of pain/pleasure skittering across his nerves. She took only a mouthful of his blood before sliding lower, nipping, licking and slightly scratching his skin on her way. Her hands resumed caressing between his thighs, driving him mad with expert, driven touches. He knew he wasn’t going to last long and when he felt fangs dancing on the skin of his lower belly, he twisted a hand in her hair, trying to pull her up.  
  
“No, Delphine, please no… I want to be in you first.”  
  
She vacillated briefly then squeezed him hard at the base as she drank only briefly from a vein in his groin. He watched captivated as she rose above him, spreading her thighs, and slumped back down, enveloping him in her tight, wet sheath. He growled himself, pushing up into her, the velvety feel of her almost too much. His eyes perused her, taking in every curve and every swell, admiring her pearly skin and the feline sway of her body as she rocked on top of him, riding him hard. He thrust up, meeting her halfway, entranced by both what he saw and felt.  
  
She cried out, throwing her head back, eyes shut, as his hands wandered up to her breast, kneading them gently and teasing the peaks until they hardened under his touch. Their rhythm picked up, the room filled with the sharp sounds of flesh slamming together and their moans and grunts. Her nails broke into the skin of his shoulders and the slight sting only heightened his awareness. He recognized the hot tightening in the pit of his stomach and he wanted to take her with him as he fell over the precipice.  
  
One of his hands trailed to where they were joined, his fingers borrowing from her moisture seeping forward. He pressed his thumb on her swollen clit and she bucked wildly above, arching her back and screaming. Her walls tightened almost painfully around him, her release drenching him. He tightened and shouted out, the whole world going black for a few seconds. He slipped in a dark, deep void, the soaring of pleasure so intense it left him stripped of all sensation for a moment before he floated softly to feeling fully gratified.  
  
She had to have fallen forward, because he came to with her head resting on his chest, her hair tickling him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feel of him still embedded within her body shaking with slight tremors.  
  
After a while she shifted, settling herself more comfortably in his embrace, and lifted her head to meet his eyes.  
  
“Who would have thought you’d enjoy being tortured?” she said with a sly smile.  
  
“For such a reward as the one you just gave me, I’d volunteer for it anytime.” He leaned and pressed a small kiss to her lips. “I really am sorry, Delphine.”  
  
A shadow clouded her face and he stroked his thumb on her cheek.  
  
“Apology accepted,” she murmured, still appearing lost in thought. “Mike… when you think of me, what do you think I am?”  
  
He reddened as his manhood gave a twitch of renewed interest. She chuckled, mildly amused and the sombre atmosphere lifted from above their heads.  
  
“Oh, I see…”  
  
He cleared his throat. “I guess I’ve been busted.”  
  
She murmured a confirmation, her palm distracting him as it rubbed on his chest. He gently gripped her wrist before she could cloud his mind completely.  
  
“If you’re asking about what I think you are, well, I think you’re mesmerizing.”  
  
She grinned wickedly. “These Italian males and their inbred charm.”  
  
“Look who’s talking, the dashing vampiress with a French accent,” he said and pulled her closer for another kiss.  
  


III

  
  
Sensing the movement next to him, Mike very carefully lifted himself to a sitting position. There was no denying that he was now in possession of quite a few strategically placed bruises that didn’t make movement any easier. Not that he regretted getting them for a second if it meant Delphine’s forgiveness.  
  
Actually, if he came to think about it, if this was how all disagreements would end between them, he could see himself looking forward to arguments every once in a while. Right now though, he chose to focus on the vampiress who somehow, over the few minutes when he was lost in thought, managed to clean up and was just in the process of finishing dressing, buttoning Vicki’s blouse that flowed loosely on her figure.  
  
Sensing his eyes on her she looked at him.  
  
“I need to be going now,” she said quietly. It might have just been his imagination but Mike thought he detected a slight note of regret in her tone and he clung to that interpretation.  
  
He smiled. Or at least he hoped he did as he had also no doubt that his face still bore a testimony of the treatment it received earlier.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
She replied with a grin. “Unless you know something about the sun not rising today, I’m afraid I am.”  
  
“If you say so.” He started rising, discovering it was a task surprisingly harder than he expected. A deceptively delicate hand was placed on his arm, halting his movement.  
  
“Don’t get up. I’ll let myself out. You will need a bit of rest right now. I’ll leave you something to drink by the bed if you like.”  
  
Mike’s confusion quickly dissolved upon registering a strange feeling of dizziness that hit him when his move proved a bit too energetic. He quietly decided to call in sick for another day and hope to God nobody suspects him of terminal illness because of it, by the time he was back after the weekend.  
  
“I’ll at least need to let you out,” he argued.  
  
“I got in through the window. I can get out the same way.”  
  
“Window. Right. So vampires really only need invitation for the first time to enter?”  
  
She looked at him strangely before sitting on the edge of the bed and unsuccessfully trying to stifle giggles with the pillow. Finally, after Mike had all the time in the world to conclude he had just said something incredibly idiotic, she straightened and schooled her face into the epitome of seriousness.  
  
“Of course. I thought everybody knew that.” By now he was aware enough of the ridiculousness of it all to just respond with a snort. She grinned and continued speaking in the same serious tone. “Most of us are old-fashioned enough to know it’s impolite to go into a private home without an invitation.”  
  
“Fine, make fun of me. At this rate I will need to learn everything by the trial and error method.”  
  
“What are you planning to learn? I’m an open book.”  
  
“Coming from someone who studied literature, I have a feeling that this is more of a trick answer. I’d be willing to bet that half of the books in your library would be as much of an enigma to me as you are. Open or not.”  
  
“So you want to raid my book collection? So early into the relationship? You really don’t waste time.” She was grinning, her red lips and white teeth strangely hypnotising.  
  
“Why do I always find girls with strange priorities?” he muttered and her grin widened. “If you refuse to cooperate I’ll just need to discover everything one step at a time. For example, I wondered how would you like it if my kitchen suddenly started smelling of garlic. You wouldn’t believe how many of grandma’s old recipes include it.”  
  
She wrinkled her nose. “Well, I don’t use your kitchen anyway, do I? But I wouldn’t count on any kisses if I were you, then. I have a sensitive nose, you know.”  
  
The hypothetical garlic was mentally thrown away with a speed rivalling light.  
  
“Duly noted.”  
  
She smiled and disappeared for a moment, coming back with a glass of orange juice that she set on the nightstand. She then leaned over to him and placed the briefest of kisses on his lips.  
  
“I really need to go now, Mike.”  
  
“What are you planning to do tomorrow?”  
  
“I need to go shopping finally. After that, we’ll see. Have a good day, Mike.” She started to smile and then suddenly was gone like a beautiful dream.  
  
Mike sighed. This might all take some getting used to. But she was definitely worth it.  
  
TBC


	14. Chapter XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter XIV

  
  
Vicki dragged a lone shrimp through the last of the soy sauce, her eyes perusing the lines on the page of the book on her lap without really registering what she was reading. Henry was in his workspace, allegedly putting the final touches on his latest novel. She, however, knew that he hadn’t drawn so much as a single line or written one word since she and Delphine had freed him from Mendoza’s clutches. He hadn’t fed that night either, or the previous one, and Vicki suspected he was wary about leaving the apartment.  
  
On the outside, he remained calm, collected even, no doubt the stoic education of a sixteenth century prince shining through. The signs of the trauma he’d endured would show in little details an untrained eye might even miss. But Vicki, though not naturally prone to subtleties, had been through enough victim-handling courses at the Academy that, coupled with years of experience on the force, had taught her to spot the tell-tale marks of hidden suffering.  
  
How many parents had she given the dreaded news of the loss of a child; how many hands had she held; how many fainting women had she caught in her arms; how many grieving friends and relatives had she interrogated; how many victims of abuse had she spoken to over the years? She had really lost count. But none had ever been through the kind of torture Henry had endured and none had ever borne the repercussions of grief locked so deeply beneath a deceptively casual façade.  
  
Their recent living arrangements were quiet, with Henry more chivalrous than ever, attentive to her every wish and word, nagging her about eating and taking her vitamins and iron supplements while she couldn’t threaten him with bodily harm so soon in the wake of what Mendoza did to him. Only, he didn’t smile anymore, not really, not in any way that touched his eyes. And he avoided coming close to her or even looking at her sometimes. If Vicki knew anything about trauma, it should have been the other way around. After all, he had attacked _her_.  
  
Strangely, she bore him no ill for that. The way she saw it, she had made her decision and stood by it. She refused to allow him guilt over it. But no amount of assuring him she was fine seemed to be able to relieve him of that. He was haunted by both guilt and the painful memories and she had no idea what kind of therapy could be available for an over four-hundred-eighty year old vampire.  
  
In the afternoon, she had dug up every note on every assertiveness seminar she had ever attended as a cop, all the while cursing the little attention she had paid to those while on the force, always making fun of the shrinks holding them and going mostly so she could gorge on free coffee. And some had had good coffee! None of that was helping now!  
  
Standing, she set the book aside and gathered the food containers. On her way back from the kitchen, she stopped in the bathroom adjoining Henry’s lavish guest bedroom. Flipping her ponytail to the side, she studied the bites just above her carotid artery. They were closed and almost fully healed, but the skin surrounding them was still bruised, albeit faintly. She poked at the bruises with her finger but felt no pain. She lifted her left wrist and studied the light golden skin stretching over bluish veins. The bites marks were right above the demon tattoo, two sets of perfectly round, slightly discoloured scars. Barely visible.  
  
That bite had hurt too, a sharp burning sensation travelling up her arm then spiking into a peaking arousal laced with euphoria as he had sucked on her blood. The rhythm of his suckling had matched the one of her heart, whispering hypnotically promises of greater ecstasy if she just let go and allowed him to take it all. She had succumbed and when he had wrenched her hand away from his mouth, she had tried to push it back, almost willing him to have more, to have it all. She blushed remembering that once they had been done with Norman, despite the concern and the fear the Astaroth’s marks evoked within her, she had locked herself in her bedroom and touched herself thinking of him and of his mouth on her arm.  
  
Her fingers wandered on the skin of her neck. The second time, she had felt only pain, the intensity of his need and the savage nature of the predator no longer lurking, but clear, at the surface, overwhelming her senses. She would have let him have it all that time too, though her reasons were different altogether. Then it struck her.  
  
On both occasions she had acutely felt his pain and need. When he fed, there was a connection. If she could convince him to taste her blood again, maybe she could show him she didn’t blame him for the attack. Maybe she could find out how he truly felt.  
  


III

  
  
She found Henry by the large, plate-glass window of his living room, his back to her, staring outside at the darkened city below. He turned as she walked in and their eyes met across the room. His were darkened and distant, with no life to animate them. She licked her lips, remembering how she had struggled to make out his cheeky expression and carefree grin when lying on the dirty floor of the abandoned church;, as she had waited for him to take her life. She had failed, back then, and now that charming, grinning Henry seemed lost forever.  
  
“Writer’s block?” she asked.  
  
A look of confusion crossed his face.  
  
“Not feeling inspired to work on your book?”  
  
“Oh… Something like that.”  
  
She stepped closer and saw him visibly stiffen so she stopped halfway across the room. “You going out to feed soon?”  
  
“Maybe later. Did you enjoy your dinner?”  
  
“Yeah, thanks. And before you ask, I took all my pills too… Mom.”  
  
He smiled weakly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be overbearing, but it’s important that your body recovers after the blood loss you’ve so recently suffered.”  
  
“Not so recently anymore, if you well remember, and I’m pretty sure my body already made up for all the lost blood. I’ve had a word with it about those dizzy spells.”  
  
His smile widened fully and he wasted no time in answering, “You would.”  
  
Seeing him more relaxed, she dared move closer. “How would you like to test my theory for yourself?”  
  
Henry frowned slightly. “Your heart is beating regularly, if that’s what you are asking.”  
  
“No, that’s not what I had in mind. Since you’ve ordered me dinner in tonight, I thought it’d be only fair I supplied you your own.”  
  
His jaw set. “You can’t be serious, Vicki.”  
  
“You know, if I were scared of you because of what happened when I let you feed off me the second time, I should be the one looking about to run for the hills just thinking of your fangs in my neck.”  
  
“Vicki, even if the circumstances of my previous feeding off you hadn’t been what they were, it still would be too soon.”  
  
“No, it wouldn’t! I feel fine. How many times do I have to repeat that to you?”  
  
“You wouldn’t be doing this just to prove to both of us you don’t fear anyone, not even the vampire who nearly killed you, would you?”  
  
“That’s just it. You had me in your power, non-resisting, throat bared, and you _didn’t_ kill me! Doesn’t this tell you something?”  
  
The life returned to his eyes, blazing into a full flame so bright and intense Vicki felt it in her very core. Without thinking, she crossed the small distance separating them and placed her hands on the cold glass by his shoulders. They were so close their noses were almost touching. There was a hunger in the way he looked at her, but there was also something else, something that made her throat dry just at the hint of it.  
  
“Vicki, I could never kill you,” he whispered at last.  
  
“I know. I told you once I trusted you with my life and I still do. Nothing has changed.”  
  
“Everything has changed.”  
  
She drew back a bit. “No.”  
  
Their eyes locked and for a few moments, their wills duelled in a silence she broke first. “Feed, Henry. We’ll talk after.” She arched her neck baring it to him.  
  
He stroked his forefinger on the bruises his earlier bite had left behind, then reached and delicately pulled her blouse off her right shoulder. He bent and she saw a flash of fangs before feeling the familiar prickle of the bite. The small pain quickly gave away to a blooming pleasure that wrapped her in a softly-pulsing cocoon. She gasped, eyes closed, and let herself float away. Reality entered with a start as the pain was back for a short while when his fangs retracted. His tongue laved the wounds closed and her nerves buzzed with a lingering arousal. She sighed and stepped even closer, their bodies now touching.  
  
“I don’t want preferential treatment,” she said, only a little hoarsely, and covered his mouth with hers. His eyes widened, startled, and he pulled back.  
  
His lower lip trembled and a single world spilled from his mouth. “Why?”  
  
Exactly the question she couldn’t answer. She had never imagined that after all the months of relentless pursuit that he might not want her. But maybe he did and there was something else holding him back.  
  
“Oh please, don’t tell me this is not how it usually goes for you. You’ve hinted at it more than enough. Blood and sex. Sex or blood. Isn’t this all a vampire feeding is all about?”  
  
He looked downright appalled. “Sometimes, yes. But Vicki, I would never demand that of you.”  
  
“You don’t have to. I was the one who offered, remember?”  
  
“You didn’t have to. The simple fact that you’d bare your neck for me again after what I did means more to me than you could possibly know.”  
  
“I don’t have to, I want to.”  
  
She pressed her lips to his again and this time he relented. Very slowly, regarding her warily through only half-closed lids. Their lips meshed gently and her tongue probed at his mouth, licking and exploring as she drowned in his exquisite taste. Her hands sought his shoulders and grasped, fingers digging in the fabric of his t-shirt. She pulled him closer, while one of her hands dropped lower, taking hold of his right one and pressing it against her breast.  
  
Henry broke the kiss and let his lips slide all over her face, caressing every inch of her skin. Her heart sped up and she moaned softly, pressing herself against him, twisting her fingers in his hair as a deft hand stroked the contours of her breast, his thumb flicking her nipple through her t-shirt.  
  
It was both bittersweet and exhilarating as he kissed her again, with more determination but no less tenderness. She could lose herself in the complete abandon with which he dedicated himself to getting acquainted with her mouth, savouring her as one would a ripe fruit. Her hands groped, finding their way under his shirt, finally able to feel the taught, cool flesh of his back. He ground into her and she knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he wanted her.  
  
Regretfully breaking the intimacy of their embrace, she took his hand and led him to his bedroom. Inside the lights were dimmed, candlelight decorating the walls with shadows and a pale orange glow. It smelled richly of jasmine and of him.  
  
“I could turn the main light on, if you like.” He said.  
  
She shook her head. “It’s ok.”  
  
The kiss happened naturally, as their lips met of their own accord, hands seeking each other and clasping together. Without exactly knowing how, she found herself on her back on the bed with him rising above her. The kiss… she wanted more of his kiss, of his hands on her breasts, as her t-shirt vanished, wanted to feel his skin on hers so she relentlessly pulled at his shirt until he helped her take it off him.  
  
She unhooked his belt and unzipped his jeans, pushing them past his hips. Rising on her knees, she rid him of the last barrier between them.  
  
“Vicki…” he rasped as she stroked him gently, watching as he hardened and expanded under her touch.  
  
She bent and took him in her mouth, caressing him with her lips and tongue. He twitched and his hips jerked forward uncontrollably, a hand burying itself in her hair, undoing her ponytail before pulling her off him entirely.  
  
He quickly removed the last of her clothing before kneeling between her legs to return her earlier favour tenfold until she thrashed and spasmed, crying out as bliss surged hotly through her quivering body.  
  
Decadent tremors still racked her frayed nerves when his body covered hers once more. She smiled into his kiss, sighing as his cool hands soothed her fevered skin. Her thighs parted further, inviting him in, and he flexed, filling her smoothly and so much she thought she had never before been stretched like this. His brow furrowed, his face contorted, torn between pleasure and concern.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“Never been better.”  
  
There was no point in lying now. She arched, slamming her hips up, and pulled him down for another kiss. Their mouths locked when they began to move slowly and gently, gliding together with each long, fluid stroke that tore, each time, grunts and groans from the depths of their bodies.  
  
He slid back, the movement almost imperceptible, and raised her above him. Steadying herself with her hands on his chest, she rode him without breaking the already set rhythm. Her palms caressed his chest, his soft hair tickling her skin, his cheeks, her thumbs tracing his lips, before her fingers wound themselves in the unruly mass of his hair. Her body shook, assaulted by wave after wave of heat.  
  
An unexpected hard thrust forced her eyes open and she found herself staring at the twin onyx gems that were the vampire’s orbs. She whispered his name as she found herself almost violently pushed up, his fingers digging hard into her hips. Ivory fangs peeked from underneath pale rosy lips and the vampire growled with obvious enjoyment. She was now slurping back on him so fast she felt as if she could grow dizzy from it any moment or maybe it was simply because of the headiness of the rampant sensations rattling her.  
  
He swiftly rose to his knees and she would have doubled over, had he not held her tight. Maybe too tight. Enough for her to have bruises in the aftermath. He took her roughly now, but she didn’t care. Not when it felt so good she could have never before imagined anything remotely like the luscious pain/pleasure like knot of sensations that was both and neither at the same time.  
  
She dug her fingernails into his back, moving to keep up with him, kissing him over the fangs, swallowing his growls and snarls, cutting her lower lip on one of the razor sharp points. He lapped at her blood hungrily and her spine arched in an unnatural angle at the full exquisiteness of the feeling.  
  
She buckled, constricting around him and murmuring senseless words. There was no thought. There was only sensation in its purest, most intense form, and she loved every drop of it as it dripped into her veins, swirling and thrumming, pulling her under.  
  
Only vaguely aware of the hand sliding in her hair, she felt her head being forcefully wrenched back and then heard herself scream as his fangs broke through her skin into a vein. Blood. The world was a crimson tide of sweet ecstasy she found herself unable to let go of. She mercilessly scratched his shoulders, bouncing on his lap until she felt him erupt deep within her, his spurts flooding her and leaking down her thighs. She whimpered, hoarse from yelling, as they fell over, him heavy on top of her, still embedded within her, both in her neck and between her legs. Panting, she refused to open her eyes, still clinging to the powerful wave of the sensation languidly washing off her.  
  


III

  
  
Vicki experimentally stretched in Henry’s arms. She was feeling great despite certain parts of her body reminding her right now just how long it’s been since they had last seen any exercise. She wiggled her hand free and proceeded to make an elaborate evolution that ended with her looking at her now-glowing watch without ever needing to move from her current position. When she did she was more than a little surprised at the fact that she had somehow managed to sleep away half of the night and a better part of the day.  
  
Either the tension with Henry’s cautious, withdrawn behaviour he displayed before he finally caved in last night was costing her more than she cared to admit or somehow Henry’s trademark self-assured behaviour was actually an understatement. Not that she’d seen much of that behaviour since they freed him. She never thought she’d admit that, but she was beginning to miss it. She could only hope that last night would rectify that.  
  
The light of her watch went out and the room was once again covered in darkness. She vaguely remembered that it was lit with candles before and wondered if they went out or if Henry blew them out before he surrendered to his daily sleep. Probably the latter. She couldn’t imagine a vampire voluntarily going to sleep in a room with sources of open fire available.  
  
For a moment she considered wiggling out of Henry’s gentle embrace completely and getting up, but she discarded the thought. She was fine where she was and it was less than an hour till sunset. So why not draw from the situation while it lasted?  
  
TBC


	15. Chapter XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter XV

  
  
Henry took his first breath for the day, immediately realising he wasn’t alone. Vicki was lying in his arms, just like she was last morning. From the slightly faster beat of her heart he had to assume she was at least partially awake. This pleasant sensation was however accompanied by confusion – why was she still here?  
  
He looked down at her and immediately felt his heart tighten painfully. Without any sources of light in the room he kept his sight attuned to her warmth – and her blood flowing under the surface of her skin, embracing her figure with a soft glow. Not everywhere this light created the wonderful spectacle of the nature’s most beautiful light – some places were different, marring the perfection with darker, distorted signals. Bruises.  
  
His beloved Vicki was covered by marks of force he inflicted on her. After he swore on his honour not to bring any harm to her. Disgust he suddenly felt at himself could not be described in any language he knew. Was she still here because she was hurting too much to get up? The thought was too horrible to even contemplate.  
  
“Vicki?”  
  
“Hmmth?” He decided to interpret the undecipherable sound as a sign he had her attention.  
  
“Please forgive me. You have every right to have my word for nothing after what I did, but please believe me I never intended for it to come to this.”  
  
She looked in the direction of his voice, not able to find a focus for her eyes properly. Immediately understanding the problem and chastising himself for not thinking of it sooner, he quickly switched on the light, narrowing his eyes at its painfully bright glare. Once he adjusted to the illumination, he could see that Vicki was looking directly at him.  
  
“Henry? Mind telling me what the hell you were talking about?”  
  
Her lack of understanding of the situation was almost surreal.  
  
“I hurt you again, Vicki. I swore to you I wouldn’t…”  
  
“Wait. How did you hurt me? Did you do something to me after I fell asleep?”  
  
He was appalled at the mere possibility and had a feeling that his expression hid little of that.  
  
“Of course not, Victoria. But I used too much force…” He risked running his hand gently over her abused arm. Suddenly he was unable to speak above a whisper. “I bruised you.”  
  
“Did you hear me protesting? For the whole last week I’ve been trying to tell you I’m not made of porcelain. How much longer before that gets into that thick head of yours?”  
  
“Vicki…”  
  
“Or do you actually think I’m some poor intimidated girl too afraid of her own shadow to say no if she doesn’t like something?”  
  
He almost choked on that one, his earlier horror slowly dissipating.  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
“Good. If you said yes I’d start worrying there was something wrong with your head.”  
  
“Still, I should have never allowed myself to lose control… to hurt you.”  
  
“You’ve been hiding behind that calm mask of yours for too long already. Sooner or later you had to let go. And I’m actually glad you did. Think you can behave more normally now?”  
  
“Vicki…”  
  
“Can you?”  
  
“I believe I could.”  
  
“Good. I didn’t think it was healthy when I actually started to miss you while having you right here.”  
  
Slowly he allowed himself a smile much lighter than any lately. And it didn’t even feel forced.  
  
“So you missed me?”  
  
“Don’t start. I mean it.”  
  
“As my lady wishes.”  
  
She made a face and started getting up carefully, gathering the covers around herself. Suddenly the careless moment was edging away as new clouds appeared on the horizon. No matter her approach, the undeniable fact that she was hurting still remained. And he now couldn’t help the feeling that the reason behind last night was her wish to help him get himself back together more than anything else.  
  


III

  
  
Moving rather slowly, Vicki managed to wrap herself in the smooth silk of covers and went on to the task of figuring out where exactly her clothes were discarded last night. Then she looked at Henry and caught a look in his eyes that was very hard to read.  
  
She sat back on the bed and touched his hand. She hoped desperately she wouldn’t be forced to face any mushy stuff as the result of her action but the chances for that weren’t looking very good right now.  
  
“Henry?”  
  
His eyes met hers before sliding down to her arms. A cool hand caressed her skin, carrying marks of the previous night’s passion, so gently that it felt more like a cool breeze than an actual touch.  
  
“I could never forgive myself if I harmed you.”  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
“You are brave and always ready to face your own fears. I don’t know what I’d do if I killed you. And I could have. I came so very near...”  
  
She was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about but locking her gaze with his, she suddenly understood this didn’t have anything to do with last night anymore.  
  
“But you didn’t. Despite everything, you stopped in time. You shouldn’t torture yourself with what might have happened.”  
  
His hold on her tightened a bit as he turned away, avoiding her eyes.  
  
“It wouldn’t have been the first time.” His whisper was so quiet that she had to make an honest effort to hear it despite being right next to him.  
  
He didn’t resume speaking after that so she shifted a bit closer and laid her other hand on his arm. He looked up and the stormy eyes that looked at her from the young face carried the full weight of five centuries, provoking an almost startling contrast. Then, still entranced by the sight, she noticed his hand trembled. She cursed herself for not knowing what to do right then. She should know. How she wished that the psychology courses at the academy, aside from dealing with thirty shades of domestic violence and its victims, had instead prepared her for something like this. Then again, she couldn’t exactly blame whoever was planning the program for not thinking of at least an hour on comforting traumatised vampires. Not too much, at least.  
  
Finally deciding on another shift in her position, she turned around, breaking her contact with those incredible eyes, and leaned against him, gathering his hands in hers.  
  
“What happened the first time then?” she asked, trying to sound as little demanding as she could.  
  
There was a moment of silence before the vampire spoke.  
  
“Her name was Maria. When Mendoza captured me for the first time, he left her there as my jailer. I don’t know if it was meant as a mockery or if he realised I might be more reluctant to fight against her.”  
  
“Well, that the guy was scum is already an established fact so each goes.”  
  
He exhaled. She was trying to figure out if it was a sigh but without seeing his face she couldn’t. After a while he continued.  
  
“She trusted him. In her innocence she really believed that Mendoza was right and that I was a demon. It took me days, but I finally managed to convince her that I wasn’t. That I had a soul just like she did. I took that childlike innocence away from her as I needed to in order to convince her to let me go. And when she did, I took her life as well.”  
  
“You said you were there for days. You had to be starving.”  
  
“I was,” he admitted quietly before going silent. “But when I realised what I had done, when she already lost too much blood to live, she was still alive. I held the dying girl in my arms, whose only fault was that she trusted me. I couldn’t let her die, not without giving her a chance. I offered her my blood and she drank it, wanting to live.”  
  
“So you didn’t actually so much kill her as you turned her.”  
  
“No. I killed her and in the most cruel way possible. I gave her hope for living as her soul was almost departing from her body. And then I realised that despite draining her I didn’t have enough strength to take her with me and escape. So I left her there, hoping she would be safe, knowing that the state of turning is physically indistinguishable from death.” His voice was distant now and Vicki wondered if he even still realised where he was.  
  
“So what happened?” she finally prompted as softly as she could when he didn’t continue speaking.  
  
“What I should have foreseen would. I didn’t get to her in time. Mendoza was with her as she woke. The poor girl sought his comfort, as for so long he was the person she trusted implicitly.” Vicki felt his hand shake slightly. “The first time she showed trust in me, I drained her. When she later turned that trust to him, she was punished with a stake to the heart.”  
  
Vicki honestly didn’t know what to say to that. She was just contemplating shifting again to look at his face when he closed his embrace around her desperately. To her surprise, she realised that he was all shaking ever so slightly.  
  
“It wasn’t your fault, you know.”  
  
“Wasn’t it, Vicki?” She heard a bitter laughter. “Was I not the one to drain her of her blood after she showed trust in me? Was I not the one to give her what she thought was a chance to live only to leave her and make it just prolonged agony?”  
  
“You couldn’t control yourself. And did the only thing you could to save her when you regained your senses.”  
  
“That does nothing to excuse what happened. She died because of me. In the end it might have been Mendoza who murdered her but I still carry the blame for her death. She deserved to live, that much I know.”  
  
“You can’t honestly blame yourself for that.”  
  
“I know the blame is mine there, and there is nothing that could change that, Vicki. But what makes it even worse is that I almost let history repeat itself. I came so close to killing you, the person who means so much to me.”  
  
“But you didn’t. I’m fine. And I’m pretty sure I already told you that. Repeatedly.”  
  
“Vicki, please, understand. I don’t know what I’d have done if I had lost you. And if on top of that I carried the blame for that... I wouldn’t be able to bear it.”  
  
For a moment Vicki had no idea what to say. Then she decided to resort to the old rule of when in doubt, be yourself.  
  
“Well, at least that’s refreshing.”  
  
“What is?” He sounded confused but not yet confused enough to free himself from that demeanour.  
  
“You. Over the years I’ve met a number of people trying to take me down. Usually they were quite vocal about how they wished they were more successful. And now here you sit, obsessing about coming close, despite not succeeding anyway.”  
  
“You find that funny?”  
  
“Someone has to. If you stopped moping for a second, perhaps you would too.”  
  
“I would never find anything about the risk to your life amusing. Just the thought of it...”  
  
“Before you finish that sentence, are you sure you are thinking about the right Vicki Nelson? Because last time I checked, to quote that good-for-nothing former partner of mine, if I wasn’t able to take any risks for a month, I’d shoot myself out of boredom.”  
  
He made a sound like a quickly contained chuckle.  
  
“The fact that you are taking risks hardly makes any difference in the fact that I almost brought on your death.”  
  
“Okay. Perhaps you are right. We should take precautions for the next time. How about I promise to shoot on sight anyone who speaks like he wants to kidnap you?”  
  
“Victoria...”  
  
“No, you’re right. ‘On sight’ in my case might not be so good. So how about I shoot them the moment they say something incriminating?”  
  
“Vicki...”  
  
“Yep, we should probably work on an alternative plan for more crowded places. A gunshot usually draws too much attention. And poison works too slow. Accept for cyanide, of course, which in turn is too easy to trace back to who obtained it. But I solved this case once... you wouldn’t believe what a simple paperclip to the temple could do...”  
  
“Vicki. Could you _please_ refrain from continuing your homicidal thoughts for a moment?”  
  
“What? You get to think about almost killing me, I get to think about killing whomever I like.”  
  
“Was that supposed to sound reasonable?”  
  
“Or we could stop thinking about things like that altogether and change the subject.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“So how about you tell me what are you planning for your next book?”  
  
“Sharing ideas before they are...”  
  
“Don’t give me that. I just want to know what you came up with by staring at the blank pages for all that time.”  
  
“You noticed?”  
  
“No, of course not. And I made detective by bribes and finding homes for lost puppies. What do you think? So do you have some idea?”  
  
“Actually, I do. It’s about two women who set out to stop a dangerous villain. One was a mysterious creature of the night, the other was a former police officer who lost her job because she wasn’t able to play by the rules.”  
  
“You haven’t been talking to Crowley lately, have you?”  
  
TBC


	16. Chapter XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter XVI

  
  
Coreen couldn’t shake off the feeling that something strange was going on. Very strange. Of course, one might argue that when you were a Goth working in a PI agency that received occasional help from an actual vampire and specialised in supernatural cases, something strange going on was the usual state of affairs. But that was exactly why she felt something was off. She had gotten so used to her _normal_ circumstances that regular rules no longer applied. And still she couldn’t help but feel something was wrong.  
  
When, waking up the day after Henry was back, she found a text message on her phone in which Vicki informed her that after everything that happened and all the research she did, she had two weeks off, she didn’t think much of it. It sounded sensible at the time. Sure, she wasn’t scolded for literally sleeping though the previous day, back when she wasn’t informed of her time off, but she figured that having Henry back, her boss was too happy to care.  
  
Of course, now that she was thinking about it, that in itself should have tipped her off that something wasn’t right. Vicki Nelson too happy to rant was like... a kelpie living in a desert. Or like Rhea’s Obsession recording a country album. Didn’t happen. But at the time, exhausted after pulling the fifty hours worth of a research marathon, she somehow missed that obvious clue that something was going on, simply contented to have an excuse to rest a bit.  
  
Some assistant she was proving to be.  
  
Her second clue she encountered by accident really. It was already a week since she had heard from Vicki and discovered her impromptu vacation and she had let her friends persuade her to go to a club to unwind a bit. Seeing how she had already felt rested and obliviously was simply considering what to do with the acquired free time, she had agreed easily enough if only to escape the boredom. Shopping and catching up with reading could only take one thus far after all, especially since, after the research she had done, reading didn’t seem as relaxing a prospect as one might think.  
  
She had been going home that night, not really thinking about anything in particular when she had suddenly realised she was passing Vicki’s building. That in itself hadn’t been anything special. After all, she passed the place often enough. What had been surprising though was the _faint_ light coming from the living room. At two in the morning.  
  
At the time she had somehow managed not to notice the significance of the fact. She had made it home in her careless state of mind and only as she had been combing through her hair after a quick shower had she realised something.  
  
Vicki didn’t _do_ faint lighting. Ever.  
  
If she wanted to see anything she needed heavy voltage bulbs and she had been pretty vocal about it on a few occasions, including the time when someone had changed the light bulbs in the corridor leading to the office to something less powerful. If she recalled, her boss had raised hell that time, going as far as having a talk with the landlord about using her police connections to pursue acts of malice against the disabled. There was no chance she would allow a weak light in her own home.  
  
The thought had had the Goth pretty worried. But, as sleep had started insisting that it was really a marvellous option, her thought process had shifted a bit. It had been the middle of the night after all. Vicki could have very well been asleep and, even though when she was awake Henry always made sure to endure the bright light without a word of complaint, it wasn’t exactly against all reason that he would dim the lights when she fell asleep. And now that she had thought about it, the light had been faint enough that it would probably be more comfortable to a vampire than to a human. And after everything that had happened, Henry would probably feel better having Vicki’s company. So perhaps it hadn’t really meant anything.  
  
With that thought, she had managed to fall asleep peacefully.  
  


III

  
  
The next day the urgency of the issue somehow faded a bit. She got up late, got a call from her friend who desperately needed comfort after a bad breakup and in between managed to convince herself that she was panicking over nothing. After all, the light in Vicki’s window had been _very_ faint. For all she knew the PI had fallen asleep over her computer that evening. True, the light probably should have been more bluish if that was the case but at the right angle...  
  
Some feelings of unease lingered but she told herself she was being unreasonable. Not that it didn’t make sense. After all, she _was_ feeling a bit guilty. Okay, _a lot_ guilty, for telling Mike where to find Henry that evening and starting the whole chain reaction. It was no wonder she was on edge.  
  
Perhaps, she wondered suddenly, it was because of _that_ Vicki had given her the time off? Giving them both some time before the issue needed to be addressed. That didn’t sound unreasonable.  
  
That thought allowed her to get through two days before a sudden realisation hit. There was no way Henry would be able to dim the PI’s lights – they were specifically chosen so that they would always stay bright. And had Vicki really fallen asleep over her computer that night, wouldn’t she have had the lights in the room on as well? Besides, the light had really been too yellow and uneven to be emitted by any electrical device. Sure, that in itself didn’t necessarily mean anything but...  
  
An innocent call to Vicki seemed like a good idea at that point. She resolved to make one that very morning. Just for her peace of mind, she was telling herself. Which it maybe would have granted, were it not for the fact that it went unanswered. That fact might have been a bit worrisome, were it not for the fact that Coreen had herself witnessed the number of times when Vicki was too busy with something to answer private calls. As it was, it was probably nothing to worry about. Why would it be?  
  
She decided to pay Vicki a visit just to make sure. After all, it didn’t say anywhere that she couldn’t drop by for a little social visit to see her boss, right? It seemed like such a simple solution to the whole problem that she nearly laughed out loud when it occurred to her.  
  
Berating herself for being silly not to think about that one before, she went to Vicki’s apartment and rang the bell. Twice. Then she knocked for a good measure. Still nobody answered the door and there was no sound coming from the apartment. She was about to get worried again when she glanced at her watch. It was barely early afternoon. There was no real reason why Vicki would be home. If anything, the office was a much better place to start searching.  
  
Exiting the building, she spared one last glance at the windows of Vicki’s apartment. They were dark. Shrugging, she continued on to the office.  
  
For some reason, even if she could accept logically Vicki giving her some time off, the concept of Victoria Nelson herself not coming to work was too abstract to grasp. Perhaps especially when there was no one else to guard the post. Which was why, when upon coming to the place finding only silence ringing in her ears, the Goth felt a bit uneasy.  
  
Still, she wasn’t taking any bets.  
  
“Vicki?” she called out, entering the place. After all, it was entirely possible that her boss had taken on a discorporate form as a result of some case and was now waiting for her help to turn her back. Still, she received no response. “Anybody here?”  
  
Nobody seemed to be there. Or at least nobody willing to respond or capable of answering. It wasn’t like she could completely rule out echoes of tree spirits attaching themselves to wooden furniture or semi-sentiency of plants after all.  
  
But then again Vicki had no idea her assistant would even come here, given that it was her time off. So there was no point for the PI to leave any sort of notes if she was going somewhere on a case. And she probably didn’t want anyone bothering her, judging by the way the next attempt at calling went straight to the voicemail. That, or she finally had time to be mad at her for the role she played in the whole thing.  
  
Still, the Goth found it rather hard to fall asleep that night. And when she did, it was far from a peaceful slumber.  
  


III

  
  
The fact that when Coreen woke up the next day it was already afternoon was probably more surprising to her than it should have been, given the fact that she didn’t manage to fall asleep until something past four.  
  
When she did realise the time, she tumbled out of bed, trying to get herself to the state that allowed exposure to human – or otherwise – beings possessing eyes. Untangling her hair proved to be a particularly tricky element of the task, given that tossing and turning half of the night never improves the comb-ability.  
  
For some reason, five attempts notwithstanding, she found herself completely unable to arrange her hair. Eventually pulling it into a ponytail, with a resigned sigh, she managed to convince herself that it was the new conditioner, not her shaking hands that were the problem.  
  
With new determination she grabbed her copy of the office keys and purposefully marched out. One flight of stairs later she turned and went back up to take her apartment keys and lock her own door. Still, the slight mistake did nothing to dissuade her.  
  


III

  
  
She arrived at the office in what perhaps wasn’t the record time but certainly made it to the top eight – no, make that top seven – list. At the door she hesitated. She didn’t know why, really. It was probably something between being afraid of Vicki having her head if she walked in on something she was not supposed to see and of there not being anyone in at all.  
  
Which was ridiculous, of course. Not only the fact that the office was _temporarily_ empty, when Vicki didn’t know to expect anyone, was not a sensation in itself (and Coreen was perfectly okay with waiting until her boss came back), but just about all things Vicki would not like to be caught doing required another participant who wouldn’t be out before sunset. Well, that wasn’t strictly true, but the Goth wouldn’t be overly surprised if the potential substitute participant currently avoided Vicki, afraid of being beaten to death with her baton. Or anything else the PI had handy.  
  
Still, opening the door to the dusty silence wasn’t particularly comforting. The discomfort with the whole situation came probably straight out of her head though. She would just need to wait for Vicki and then she would no doubt be laughing at her own silliness.  
  
Coreen went to the window and opened it, letting some fresh air into the room. It helped a bit with the dustiness of the atmosphere. It was a wonder Vicki even allowed dust to build up like this. But then again, it did fairly quickly, with all the files around, and Vicki often literally didn’t notice it. To the point where it was silently decided that the task of dusting was placed solely on her assistant’s shoulders.  
  
Not that it was bothersome enough for the Goth to complain. Just a simple fact. And a likely explanation of what the dust was doing there in the first place. Suddenly unnerved by the silence, Coreen turned on her computer and selected her favourite _Really, you do remember we’re here to work, don’t you?_ playlist (funny how it got renamed every time she left the office before Vicki), taking some comfort in the music.  
  
Then she took the electric kettle and used the water in it to water the plants. They looked grateful. When the water ran out, she poured in fresh and set it to boil, planning to make some coffee. That was when she encountered the real shock.  
  
When she opened the milk, it smelled quite a bit off. She would be willing to bet that it went past sour and was now heading cheerfully towards bitter. But that was impossible. After all, Vicki _lived_ for coffee. It was impossible for all the ingredients not to be in the office, ready to be used. Completely, good-remake-of- _The-Crow_ impossible. Something was definitely off.  
  
Unless, of course, Vicki had so much work that she had gone for her standard spoon-melting-strength black coffee that Coreen thought should one day be compared to tar if only for the benefit of science.  
  
But if she was that overworked why wouldn’t she call her assistant? Well, there were two possible reasons, really. Either Vicki wasn’t really so busy with work and something ominous was going on or she was this lava-boiling mad at Coreen.  
  
At this point the Goth wasn’t sure which she would prefer.  
  


III

  
  
Finally deciding that every crisis should be tackled one step at a time, no matter if she was facing a threat to the world at large or just her own impending slow and painful demise at the hand of her employer, she turned around, never taking her coat off and marched outside to buy some milk.  
  
Returning with it might not have made her feel particularly better but at least she had a feeling she was moving forward. And she could live with that.  
  
Coming back to the office she couldn’t shake off the strangest feeling. Ever since she started working for Vicki, there was always _something_ to do. Sometimes urgent, sometimes not, but it was there. Now she was hit with the realisation that there wasn’t anything for her to occupy herself with. Sure, there were little things like dusting a bit or boiling fresh water for coffee, but those weren’t really so much things to do, as they were time fillers. And they all lasted for less than an hour.  
  
She never recalled feeling so useless while being here. Ever. It was as if the office itself was trying to tell her that she wasn’t welcome here. Then again maybe it was. Something was definitely off after all and those plant spirits might want to return the favour for watering them and not letting them die.  
  
With a sigh, she put away one final scrap of paper, completing the task of cleaning her desk, and slumped in front of her computer for another round of solitaire. The mindless occupation wasn’t exactly making things better but it at least allowed one to kill time with the efficiency of a professional assassin.  
  


III

  
  
When evening fell and there was still no sign of Vicki anywhere, Coreen was beginning to get worried. Well, “beginning” probably wasn’t exactly the most appropriate term. But the fact remained that her nervousness about the situation managed to exceed the level of worry she’d already gotten accustomed to throughout the day.  
  
Something was definitely going on. And with the way things were going it looked more and more as if it wasn’t about Vicki wanting to skin her alive for what she did. Well, at least not entirely about it.  
  
Suddenly registering some movement, she looked up from the computer screen and noticed a young, dark-haired woman standing in the office. Funny thing about it was that she didn’t exactly hear the door opening before she came here. Or notice her entering for that matter. Coreen could, of course, assume that with the whole “Where is Vicki? Thing” she’d gotten a bit distracted, but that didn’t seem all that convincing somehow.  
  
“Er, hi. Can I help you?” she addressed the strange woman who was currently looking at her while sitting herself on the couch.  
  
“Not really. I didn’t realise someone would be here yet,” the woman replied and smiled.  
  
“Well, I didn’t actually need to be here today, so I guess you were mostly right. I’m Coreen by the way.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Coreen. My name is Delphine.”  
  
“Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Tea?”  
  
“Just water would be great, thank you.” This time the brunette smiled wider.  
  
Suddenly, with a sinking feeling of realisation, Coreen became aware of the inhuman, eerie whiteness of the woman’s teeth. That somehow fit so perfectly with the red lips and pale complexion. It wasn’t that the Goth had never seen such a combination before. On the contrary. And that was precisely what was worrying her. Add to that, water being the woman’s drink of a choice...  
  
Naturally she would probably be the last person to say that chatting with a vampire wasn’t cool. Problem was, from everything she knew about vampires, they were kind of unrelenting about their territorialism thing. And given that she had that information confirmed by the most reliable source she could imagine, the fact that she was chatting with _this_ vampire, all while Vicki was in a place unknown and hadn’t been heard from for a while wasn’t particularly comforting.  
  
Coreen went to fill a glass with water, doing her best not to turn her back to the _guest_. What she gained that way she didn’t really know, as the things one could really _do_ when faced with a vampire attack were mostly limited to screaming and fainting gracefully, but she still felt she had some control over the situation by doing that. Handing the glass to the woman, she allowed their hands to brush against each other, which confirmed what she already knew – this wasn’t the body temperature of a human.  
  
“Are you all right?” The question tore her away from her musings.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Your heart rhythm speeds up every few moments. I was wondering if there wasn’t something wrong.”  
  
Great. So _she_ now figured out that Coreen guessed what she was and decided to flaunt it. Not good. Still, the Goth knew better than to admit to panicking. The vampiress could probably sense lying but as long as she kept close enough to the truth...  
  
“Well, I was born with a heart anomaly. Stirs up some trouble every time I change doctors but they always end up saying that it’s really nothing serious and as long as I have regular check-ups and it doesn’t get worse, there is nothing to worry about. You can probably even hear the murmur if you listen in.”  
  
“Oh. Good to know you are fine. Sounds unnerving though.”  
  
“I wouldn’t know. You’re the first person to bring it up.”  
  
The topic seemed dangerously close to an end and she knew that in any situation of threat keeping the person posing said threat talking was the best way to go. One didn’t go spending days with a former cop without learning some tricks of the trade.  
  
“Have you ever thought about using golden and copper eye shadow? It would look really great with your eye colour,” she fired up the first thought that came to her head. Okay, so maybe it did seem a bit random but at least the topic was changed.  
  
The vampiress stared at her for a while. Clearly the question surprised her a bit. Then she finally blinked and caught on.  
  
“I can’t say I tried the combination of both but I have gone through my share of different make up styles.”  
  
“You should really try it sometime though. It would make your eyes seem even deeper.”  
  
“If you say so. I never really thought much about that.”  
  
“If you like, I could look online for different colour lines. I think Maybelline should have some set with both colours. It would be easier to...”  
  
The door of the office opened again, audibly this time, revealing Vicki, quickly followed by Henry. Internally Coreen sighed in relief before suddenly wondering what outcome a possible conflict between two vampires would have with two humans nearby in an enclosed space. Before she could analyse all the options, she realised her boss was looking at her.  
  
“What are you doing here Coreen? I thought I gave you time off.” Vicki looked at her for a second. “And what has you so jumpy?”  
  
“The milk went bad! There wasn’t any for the coffee!” The Goth was entirely too wrapped up in her thoughts to focus on making sense at the moment.  
  
“And _that_ has you looking as if you expected a third world war to break out any second?”  
  
“There wasn’t any milk! I thought you’d kill me!”  
  
Only when Vicki snorted and Henry suddenly started chuckling did she realise that what she said wasn’t perhaps as logical as it seemed to her.  
  
“I believe you might be expecting a bit too high standards from the girl, Vicki. She seems to genuinely believe you’re a threat to her wellbeing,” the vampire prince said with a teasing undertone before turning to the brunette still sitting in her spot on the couch and smiling. This, the Goth had to admit, wasn’t exactly the most expected turn of events. “Forgive me for not greeting you right away, Delphine. It’s most wonderful to see you as always. Was she like that all the time?”  
  
To Coreen’s great embarrassment the vampiress actually laughed before answering.  
  
“Well, she seemed a little nervous. We did manage some small talk tough. Interestingly enough, she is the second person to admit to regarding Vicki as a lethal force. Peculiar when you come to think about it.”  
  
“Watch it, Delphy. I’m still here, you know.”  
  
“Indeed.” Henry’s disarming smile was probably intended to do its job literally. “Scaring your poor assistant half to death. Now please, assure Coreen you won’t harm her over the coffee issue so we can move on to other things. Preferably before the girl has a heart attack.”  
  
This time the Goth felt the need to fight her own battles.  
  
“I’m not that far gone, Henry. And it’s milk, not coffee.”  
  
“My bad.”  
  
The PI looked between them and scoffed. “You’re both ridiculous. I thought we didn’t come here for this.”  
  
“It’s not my fault you terrify your employee.”  
  
“Neither is it your business. Any other crisis you want to report, Coreen?”  
  
“Oh. Not really.”  
  
“Good. Because I thought that you dragging yourself all the way here might mean that something was up, not that you’ve run out of evening walk destinations.” The girl looked down. “Ah, so there _is_ something going on? What a surprise.”  
  
“I thought you were mad at me, okay?”  
  
“Why on earth would I be mad at you? I haven’t seen you for over a week. Did you do something so awful that you thought I would get mad over the distance without even knowing about it?”  
  
“No, it’s just...,” Coreen couldn’t help but notice that her voice involuntarily dropped to half of its usual volume, “I told Mike where you were that day. And then you gave me all that time off... I thought you wanted me out of your sight.”  
  
“Why in the hell would you think that?” Vicki asked sharply, just before Henry stepped to the girl, lifting her chin gently to make her look at him.  
  
“Nobody blames you, Coreen. You had no way of knowing what was going to happen and perhaps it is because of what you did that other tragedies were avoided.” He stole a glance at the vampiress on the couch and the Goth suddenly promised herself to find out what the story was there. “Besides, I have no doubt that even if you knew what was going to happen and refused to give any information, or if Celluci came to his senses earlier and never did what he did, that man would have found a way around it.”  
  
“How can you know that?” she sniffed.  
  
“These sort of people don’t give up just because someone refused to believe their lies. He would have had his way one way or another. It’s just fortunate that all ended well. Neither of us wants you blaming yourself, all right?”  
  
She nodded not trusting her voice at the moment. It was at that point that one of her old fantasies fulfilled itself in an inverted way as she found herself in the vampire’s embrace. Suddenly she couldn’t stop herself from crying. She was done quickly enough and looked up at Henry.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Don’t mention it. Feeling better?”  
  
“Mhmm, I...” She moved to wipe tears away from her cheeks and suddenly stilled when she realised that her hand was stained with what looked suspiciously like melted mascara. She paled before jumping to her feet. “Excuse me. I need to redo my make up.”  
  
Grabbing her purse she dashed towards the bathroom.  
  
“Yeah, I think she is going to be okay now,” she heard Vicki speaking behind her.  
  


III

  
  
“So,” Vicki addressed the vampiress as soon as it became obvious that her assistant had barricaded herself in the bathroom until further notice, “What was it you needed that you said was business for me?”  
  
The light went out instantly in Delphine’s eyes and she looked down.  
  
“It’s my home,” she whispered.  
  
“Okay, what about it? I thought you had everything under control now that you straightened Augustus out.”  
  
“Yes, I thought so as well. Until he called me last night. He was getting around to securing my possessions until they are sent to my new place when I choose it...”  
  
“And?” It wasn’t that Vicki didn’t have patience... well, she didn’t, but she honestly prompted her guest to make it easier for her to get on with her story. Really.  
  
“And it appeared that when he got to my house someone was living there.”  
  
“I see. Maybe your landlord gave it to someone else after you started to be behind with the rent?”  
  
“I didn’t _have_ a landlord. Do you have any idea how much money it would waste over the years to pay rent constantly? Especially if you have no intention of moving to another city in the foreseeable future? I owned the place.”  
  
“Okay, so it does start to look a bit fishy. Have you considered squatters? Maybe it’s nothing a short intervention wouldn’t solve.”  
  
“What intervention? I can’t go back to the city, and pursuing the whole thing from a distance might seem strange. I don’t want to bring more attention to myself than my disappearance probably already has. That’s why I decided to ask you for your help. If you can find out who took my house and why, perhaps it can be solved without that fuss. Besides, the deed is locked in the house anyway so I would hardly have anything to prove my ownership.”  
  
“You’d be surprised how little it would matter if the case was handed to the police there from a department from another city. They would most likely assume that the Toronto guys checked everything before landing them with it so why would they need to bother?”  
  
“But...”  
  
“I’m just saying. I will take a look of course, but if it turns out I can’t do much from here, take it to Mike. It might not be ou...” she caught herself, “ _his_ department but that shouldn’t matter much. Besides, if you look at this right, you _were_ missing for a while there.”  
  
“Thank you, Vicki.”  
  
“No problem. What friends are for, right? Did you know any of your neighbours back in Quebec? And if so, do you have their numbers? That would be a great help when I start searching. And when I check with the hall of records I may need one of you just in case. My French isn’t as good as I would like it to be.”  
  
“Of course. And I’m afraid I didn’t see my neighbours much. They _did_ tend to keep slightly different hours than myself.”  
  
“I see some potential in that ‘not _much_ ’ part. So you did see them sometimes?”  
  
“Well, yes. But not often. Mostly in passing. We usually wished each other pleasant evening and went our separate ways.”  
  
“Hey, that’s a start. Let’s see what I we can do with that, shall we?” Vicki sat at her desk and ostentatiously turned her computer on. “Now, let’s get down to business.”  
  
Somehow that made Delphine finally smile in response.  
  
TBC


	17. Chapter XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter XVII

  
  
“Oui, merci beaucoup, Madame. Bonne nuit.”  
  
Vicki set down the handset fully aware of the look she was getting from Delphine. The vampiress was currently wearing a scowl of someone who just witnessed her language being brutally massacred and couldn’t retaliate if only because the offender could still prove useful.  
  
For that matter, despite lack of any particular language affiliations, Henry wasn’t far behind when it came to the look of distaste. The PI rolled her eyes at both of them.  
  
“What? I warned you my French left a lot to be desired.”  
  
Henry offered her his patent smirk. “I believe we simply never realised that one of the things left to be desired was any resemblance to French.”  
  
She glared at him but in the end decided to go on pretending she never heard the comment.  
  
“ _And_ I learned what we needed to know so I’d say you have no grounds to complain.”  
  
Apparently that was enough to steer the vampires away to a different topic.  
  
“So what _did_ you learn?” Delphine asked quickly, concern suddenly lighting in her eyes.  
  
“That Mendoza was apparently more thorough in covering his tracks than one would have thought.”  
  
“What do you mean? And what does it have to do with my house?”  
  
“I’m getting to that, don’t worry. Well, let’s start with saying that the guy living there now is called Paul Blanc and never even pretended to have any claim to the place.”  
  
“So what? He just spotted a house, decided he liked it and figured he’d go ahead and move in without asking anyone?”  
  
“Hardly. That would be too simple. You see, he was a student looking for a place to live and he came across this ad that offered a room on pretty good terms.”  
  
“What terms? What _room_?”  
  
“In your house, apparently. He responded to the ad and found that it was placed by a middle-aged doctor who inherited the house from his late cousin. He seemed like a trustworthy guy and said that he unfortunately didn’t have time to go through his poor cousin’s things, as he was involved in a project on the other side of the country. So he wanted to keep the house at least until he could do that. He offered a really low rent in exchange for paying all the current bills and taking care of the house.”  
  
“He was _earning by using my house_?” The poor vampiress was livid now. It was probably a good thing that Vicki was already used to being around vampires or the midnight black eyes narrowing at the news might have seemed a touch startling.  
  
“I doubt it was really about making profit. He needed to ask for some kind of rent so it wouldn’t look suspicious. Same for signing the rent contract, not like he expected there would be anyone to contest it. It was the additional terms that made it so ingenious. Were the bills to suddenly stop being paid or if the yard suddenly started going wild someone might get a clue that the owner of the house disappeared. As it was, it went overlooked. Especially since, by your own admission, you weren’t the most social person in the neighbourhood.”  
  
“But what do I do now then?”  
  
Rage forgotten, Delphine hung her head in a gesture of defeat. Vicki briefly wondered if it was because she felt lost, faced with the situation or if the whole thing brought her back to the memories of her helplessness while in the clutches of the mad inquisitor. Either way, the PI decided she wouldn’t have any of that.  
  
“Well, as you could hear I checked with the hall of records. The deed might be locked in the house but the house is still registered as yours no matter who claims what. As for Paul, well, he seemed like a nice reasonable guy. And he was very understanding when I explained that it was all a tragic misunderstanding as you went missing after a trip to South America and between a slight miscommunication and your bag and luggage being stolen you were stranded there while your family, including your _cousin_ were informed by the consulate about your death.”  
  
“That I _what_?”  
  
“Well, if you want me to call him back and explain all about vampires and the Holy Inquisition, I can. But I thought I might use something he would actually believe. As far as he is concerned, you just recently returned to Canada and decided to stay with a friend of yours here in Toronto. And was surprised to hear that someone was living in your house when you called a neighbour to ask if the house was still habitable after all your time away. Naturally now the whole thing seems just a giant misunderstanding but I told the guy that you might be willing to let him stay there at least for a while longer. But of course you’ll have to make the decision yourself, seeing how you are just a client of mine.”  
  
“And you came up with that all on your own?”  
  
“You can hear only so many cover stories without learning how to compose a good one yourself.”  
  
“I... thank you, Vicki.”  
  
“No problem. You might want to call the guy first thing tomorrow evening to discuss if you want to let him use the house and pay _you_ for it for a change or if you want to sell it.”  
  
“I will. But all that money he paid _him_ in all this time...”  
  
“Well, I could trace the account for you in a half an hour and we probably already have enough evidence to demand the money be returned to you but I wouldn’t recommend that.”  
  
The vampires nodded reluctantly. “Because it would contradict the story?”  
  
“Well, that too. I was thinking more along the lines that when he is found, one of the standard procedures is checking if there were any grievances against him. It _really_ wouldn’t look good if your name popped up on that list.”  
  
“Didn’t you say before that the case would most likely be handed to Celluci?” Henry cut in suddenly.  
  
“Sure. But how do you think Mike would be supposed to explain why he didn’t want to do one of the most standard things?”  
  
Apparently that was enough for the vampire prince and he nodded sharply. With a glance at Delphine, Vicki saw the look in her eyes that suddenly made her unsure if the vampiress heard anything past Mike’s name. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, the PI did her best _not_ to interpret the dreamy smile on the other female’s face.  
  
As far as she was concerned, the case was closed.  
  


III

  
  
“You wouldn’t understand. I loved her. I did it for her.”  
  
“So let me get this straight. Your idea of showing a girl you care involves kidnapping her, strapping her to a bed, gagging her, and then injecting her with bleach. Right.”  
  
“I knew you wouldn’t get it. She wanted that.”  
  
“Did she? She told you that?”  
  
“She didn’t have to. I knew. It was in her eyes. She was asking me to do this.”  
  
“She was asking you. So are you telling me she knew you beforehand?”  
  
“I knew her. That was enough. We never talked but I was watching. There was a connection between us.”  
  
Mike sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Some days there just didn’t seem to be anywhere to take patience for this job from. He looked at the suspect again.  
  
“Okay, let’s leave the topic for now. Perhaps you could tell us why you thought she wanted to die?”  
  
“I didn’t just _think_ that! Do you think I would ever do that if she didn’t want that?”  
  
Judging by his looks, Dave’s patience with the guy was running low as well.  
  
“If she wanted this so much, how would you explain the signs of struggle on her body?” He slammed a photo onto the table for emphasis. An overdramatized gesture, as far as Mike was concerned.  
  
“She just got scared. I was only helping her stay strong.”  
  
“And it didn’t occur to you that maybe, just maybe, she actually didn’t want to die?” Mike’s patience officially ran out and every minute of this questioning was reminding him just how long it’d been since his last coffee.  
  
“You didn’t know her like I did. She wanted that.”  
  
“And I suppose you can also tell us why?”  
  
“That was the only way she could escape her brother and what he did to her.”  
  
“I see. And what was it that he did?”  
  
“He used her. In the worst way. You understand what I’m saying, right? He _used_ her even though she was his own sister.”  
  
“And it never crossed your mind that there were other things you could do aside from killing her? Alerting the authorities perhaps?”  
  
“That wouldn’t have helped. It was too late for her. The only way to help her was to help her out of her body after it was spoiled. I did the right thing. She wanted to be free and clean again.”  
  
Somewhere deep inside, Mike felt an unsettling feeling of a memory resurfacing, one of a similar self-righteousness being displayed. He couldn’t afford to dwell on that though. Some memories one just needed to learn to live with.  
  
“I see. How did you learn of Lisa’s brother’s activities?”  
  
“Oh, it was pretty obvious. It was that smirk on his face when she let down her hair and the way he handed her coffee when they met after work. Anyone could tell if they paid attention long enough.”  
  
“Was that all the evidence you had?”  
  
“There wasn’t need for more. It was obvious then.”  
  
Mike combed his hair with his fingers again. Some days just couldn’t end fast enough.  
  


III

  
  
Finally Dave met Mike’s eyes and they nodded at each other before exiting the room.  
  
“Well, I guess we at least have the confession.”  
  
That earned a raised eyebrow from Mike. “You call those ravings a confession?”  
  
“He did admit to doing it, didn’t he?”  
  
“He also admitted to being motivated by the look in the eyes of a woman he never spoke to.”  
  
“A confession is a confession, bro. We don’t always get to be picky.”  
  
“Right. I guess we need to type that up and put it in the files”  
  
“Yeah, we probably should.” It didn’t exactly take a detective to tell that something was up with Dave. There was no way any ceiling could be that fascinating.  
  
“Okay, Dave, what’s with the look?”  
  
“I promised Amy that I’d be home on time for dinner _for a change_. Her words, not mine. And...” he looked at his watch. Mike did his best not to roll his eyes.  
  
“Now, of all times, you decide to start working on the quality of your relationships. Go, I’ll take care of the paperwork. But you owe me.”  
  
“Big time. If you ever need anything...”  
  
“And don’t you forget it. Just get out of here before I change my mind.”  
  
“Thanks, Mike.”  
  


III

  
  
Absently playing with his pen, Mike looked at the file before turning back to the computer screen. When he glanced back to the file, he suddenly became aware of someone sitting on his desk. He let his eyes travel upwards until they rested on Delphine’s face.  
  
“Hi,” she smiled at him. “You weren’t home and when I called Vicki, she said you were most likely here, overworking yourself.”  
  
“ _Vicki_ said that? What Vicki are we talking about here? Because the one _I_ know would never say such a thing.”  
  
“Well, what she said literally was that if you’re not home you’re probably either up to your neck in paperwork or have something really good you are working on and that in either case this would be the best place to start looking. Incidentally, I got a feeling that by good she meant exceptionally bad.”  
  
“Yeah, well, that’s one of the charms of this job.”  
  
“So which is it?” He must have looked confused because she elaborated. “Interesting case or paperwork?”  
  
“Paperwork connected to a case. Not sure if it’s so much interesting as it is disturbing.”  
  
“Disturbing? Why? I mean, I understand that someone got killed, given that you’re working on it, but that has to be true for many of your cases.”  
  
Mike sighed. “We were working a case of a young woman... No, perhaps that’s not the best place to start. There is this guy, you see, he was our suspect for a brutal murder. At first we didn’t even know if we were dealing with a murder. Her brother just reported her missing after she didn’t come home one day. They were sharing a house they inherited from their parents. But following the clues we found her soon enough. And it wasn’t pretty.”  
  
He looked at the vampiress to see she’d now dragged a chair to his desk and sat there listening. When their eyes met, she nodded, urging him to continue.  
  
“Anyway, at the scene we found prints of that guy. We had him in the system for minor thefts, mostly personal belongings of little value. Now that I look at that it has me thinking if he wasn’t a fetishist of some sort. In any case, we made a link easily enough and when we brought him for questioning, he confessed.”  
  
“That’s good, right? I mean, it won’t help his victim but...”  
  
“You’d think so. But it’s not so easy. Not with what the confession looks like.”  
  
“What makes things complicated then?”  
  
“Ah, that’s the thing, you see. I’m wondering if he won’t get out of it.”  
  
“How could he possibly? You said he confessed. Isn’t that the best proof you’d ever need?”  
  
“One would hope so. But proof isn’t everything. If he gets a good lawyer, with the way he made the confession he’d probably claim insanity. I mean, he’d have to be insane _not to_ claim it at that point. Catch 22 if you ask me.”  
  
“And is he? Insane I mean.”  
  
“Probably. You see, the thing is, completely sane people usually don’t go murdering other people. Period.”  
  
“Do you really think so? That one can only kill others if one is insane?” The question was neutral enough but it didn’t exactly take a genius to know where that line of thought could lead. All the better that he could actually answer honestly.  
  
“Not exactly. I know stuff happens at times and sometimes you don’t even get a chance to really choose. Or someone forces your hand by some action. That’s why everyone in this place carries those shiny calibre-forty toys. Murder is another story. Especially premeditated one. When it comes to that, yeah, I believe the person must really be one sick puppy. And that’s exactly the problem.”  
  
“What is?”  
  
“That some people believe insanity is an excuse. You know, ‘Poor guy, he skinned his girlfriend alive, he must be really sick.’ My job is to take people like that off the streets. Permanently, if they are capable of that. I mean, I understand that in some rare cases there might really be a one-time only thing, when someone is so sick they are hallucinating or something, but in those cases they don’t plan that. But if someone thinks it’s okay to go and start brutally killing people, two things are for sure. There is something wrong with their head and they should be kept securely away from the society. Not receive drugs and therapy paid for with my taxes that will keep them at bay in the best case until they forget their pill or encounter something that makes them snap.”  
  
“In the _best_ case?”  
  
“In the worst, until they get bored one evening. Because no matter what, behind it all, there still would be a mind capable of calmly convincing itself that what they were planning, and later did, was okay. Or perhaps even fun.”  
  
“Unless it’s just a coping mechanism once they actually did it.”  
  
“Not in those cases. Not with those meticulously planned and calmly executed cases. I’m not saying on some level everyone wouldn’t be able to conceive certain thoughts. But to consider them seriously, let alone see them as reasonable and act on them? That’s not normal and I doubt it’s undoable any more than the effects are.”  
  
The vampiress nodded before closing her eyes for a moment and throwing her head back, as if thinking about something.  
  
“ _‘We may note in passing, one peculiarity in regard to all the final resolutions taken by him in the matter; they had one strange characteristic: the more final they were, the more hideous and the more absurd they at once became in his eyes. In spite of all his agonising inward struggle, he never for a single instant all that time could believe in the carrying out of his plans. And, indeed, if it had ever happened that everything to the least point could have been considered and finally settled, and no uncertainty of any kind had remained, he would, it seems, have renounced it all as something absurd, monstrous and impossible. But a whole mass of unsettled points and uncertainties remained. As for getting the axe, that trifling business cost him no anxiety, for nothing could be easier.’_ ”  
  
“Delphine?”  
  
“Or on the other side of the spectrum, _‘The earliest indication I had of this was a low moaning cry from the depth of the recess. It was not the cry of a drunken man. There was then a long and obstinate silence. I laid the second tier, and the third, and the fourth; and then I heard the furious vibrations of the chain. The noise lasted for several minutes, during which, that I might hearken to it with the more satisfaction, I ceased my labours and sat down upon the bones. When at last the clanking subsided, I resumed the trowel, and finished without interruption the fifth, the sixth, and the seventh tier. The wall was now nearly upon a level with my breast. I again paused, and holding the flambeaux over the mason-work, threw a few feeble rays upon the figure within. A succession of loud and shrill screams, bursting suddenly from the throat of the chained form, seemed to thrust me violently back. For a brief moment I hesitated - I trembled. Unsheathing my rapier, I began to grope with it about the recess; but the thought of an instant reassured me. I placed my hand upon the solid fabric of the catacombs, and felt satisfied.’_ ”  
  
“What?”  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
“Dostoyevsky and Poe, respectively. Perhaps it’s not really about the sanity as a whole, beforehand, but finding its weakest link? On some primitive level every creature has some instinct to kill. We aren’t any exception. But, seeing how we aren’t primitive creatures, it’s not the instincts that rule our lives. They might aid us sometimes. Even in the moment we actually get to the point of taking life, but unless we are able to view that death as justifiable, we cannot cope with it properly. So if there isn’t a justification, the mind starts twisting itself until it reaches the point of fabricating reasoning, creating what we recognise as insanity.”  
  
“But that doesn’t change the fact that murder comes together with insanity. Unless you really believe that one can reverse the whole process.”  
  
“I don’t think so, really. Even if it was possible, if you returned such person to sanity they would most likely be crushed under the guilt and implications of their own deed and would go insane again. But I have a feeling that it’s past time for you to take a break from this and unwind a bit. Would you be interested in going to a book reading event?”  
  
“What kind of books?”  
  
“From what I understand, dark vampire romance.”  
  
Mike snorted, not being able to help himself. “Why on earth would you be interested in those?”  
  
“What’s not to like? Mediocre literature produced by an author who can’t get her facts straight, not only when it comes to vampires but also the principles of inner workings of the human society and basic laws of physics. Combined with the pretentious aura of an evening reading spectacle, no doubt designed to artificially create the proper atmosphere... Just about enough to achieve the level of absurdity needed to make it enjoyable, wouldn’t you say?”  
  
“Considering who I would be going with, the absurdity level of the event might hit the roof, I’ll give you that.”  
  
“I knew you’d see the light. Shall we?”  
  
“Just let me log off and put the files away, okay?”  
  


III

  
  
“ _...And as I stepped into the clearing, the moonlight shining though the branches dressed me in a robe of pure silver light. I did not yet know what awaited me there while the voices of reason kept whispering that I should waste no time hurrying back. It seemed even the wind stilled in anticipation as I held my breath, not knowing what was to come. Only then I saw him, like a prince of this silvery moonlight realm, standing not ten feet away from me. And I understood, feeling myself captured by the unmistakable ancient allure. He was a vampire. I could not comprehend..._ ”  
  
Looking around at the captivated faces of the predominantly female audience, Mike couldn’t help but wonder how they could all treat this seriously. Still, he was trained to keep his expression neutral so he hadn’t given himself away so far by laughing aloud at it all.  
  
“ _...Neither could I dismiss an icy shard of fear that entered my heart. I knew how I longed for him, yet how could I possibly forget his nature now that it was known to me? How could I forget that his first instinct would never be to kiss but to bite?..._ ”  
  
The only thing the sole vampire present was busy biting at the moment was her own lip, as she was apparently struggling to withhold laughter as well. Mike leaned in close to her, keeping his voice as low as he could.  
  
“Delphine?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Enjoying yourself?”  
  
“Best comedy I’ve seen in some time. How about you?”  
  
“About the same. But I will really need to ask you a question or two about a certain unmistakable ancient allure.”  
  
That did it, and she buried her face in his shirt as she tried to stifle the laughter. Unfortunately the action drew some attention, so Mike did his best to sketch a comforting gesture that would hopefully be believable enough. He looked one of the women staring right in the eye, thankful that being in the last row gave them at least a bit of privacy.  
  
“It was a bit too much,” he whispered a bit louder than before, addressing the woman. “She’s absolutely terrified of vampires, poor thing.”  
  
Hopefully the fact that at the mention of this Delphine started shaking even harder added some credibility to that statement.  
  
TBC


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter XVIII

  
  
“You know, for someone allegedly possessing inhumane speed, you’re taking awfully long.”  
  
“You can’t rush art, Vicki. It takes as long as it takes.”  
  
“Sure I _can_. What do you think I was doing a second ago?”  
  
“Ah, but true art will never bend to such demands.”  
  
“Well, it had better,” she muttered.  
  
“Or else?” He lifted his head, sending her a brief smile.  
  
“Why not? Someone should teach the capricious thing a lesson.”  
  
“Yes, I suppose if there ever was someone who would embark on such a pointless crusade it would be you.”  
  
“We’ll see about pointless.”  
  
“If you say so. You can’t move yet.”  
  
“Any longer and I’ll get completely stiff.”  
  
“A few more minutes. I’m almost done.”  
  
“So you say. I’m starting to think you are prolonging this on purpose.”  
  
“Why would I do such a thing?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. To deepen my misery as I lie here wrapped in a curtain?”  
  
“That’s not a curtain.”  
  
“Whatever. Let me know when it makes any difference.”  
  
“I assure you, it will on the canvas. The way the velvet shimmers, wrapped around you, will make all the difference in the world, emphasising your beauty.”  
  
“Yeah, right. You do remember that I agreed to this only because I lost a bet and the way you said it would look, it seemed hardly bothersome, as I’d just need to lie down and do nothing?”  
  
“First of all, it’s your fault for assuming you got that name right. I told you I read the book a number of times before. And second, isn’t lying down and doing nothing exactly what you are doing?”  
  
“I don’t care. I want to move!”  
  
“It may be just me, but moving sounds awfully like doing _something_.”  
  
“Just admit it, Henry. You are purposefully taking this long.”  
  
“I wouldn’t dare to do such a thing. And besides,” he broke off for a moment, adding a few strokes of brush to the canvas before taking a step back to look at the piece, “I’m done.”  
  
“Finally. I assume I can move now?”  
  
“You tell me. I wasn’t the one predicting that a moment longer would render you incapable of doing so. In any case you are free to do so now.”  
  
“How generous of you.” Vicki gathered the folds of fabric around her and sat up.  
  
What she really wished to do right then was to stretch, but doing so when she was holding the material would be more than likely to result in Henry having a laugh at her expense. For one reason or another. Instead she decided to stand and walk up to Henry to take her first look at the piece.  
  
“Not bad,” she finally commented, taking her time examining it.  
  
“I’m glad you approve,” he grinned.  
  
“Not like I ever doubted your artistic abilities. I have to admit that you are pretty versatile in that aspect. Though usually when I think of someone as a Renaissance man, I don’t need to specify that it’s not about his birth date.”  
  
“But otherwise how would you know you have the real thing? All the others are simply poor imitations.” His grin deepened as he teased her.  
  
“Oh yeah, I just love your humility. It’s so endearing to see you so unsure of yourself.”  
  
“Why would I be, when you already expressed your approval? You know, I was thinking. Maybe I could use this as a basis for the cover of my next book...”  
  
“Entertain that thought again and you’re toast, mister.”  
  
He staged a sigh. “Then I suppose it’s back to the original plan of having it displayed in AGO.”  
  
“Seriously, you’re asking for it.” He grinned at her again. “You’d better promise me right  
here and now that no one besides the two of us will ever see it.”  
  
“Are you sure, Vicki? It seems almost criminal not to have your beauty displayed for the  
world to appreciate.”  
  
“Deal with it.”  
  
“I’m afraid I won’t have a choice. Still, if you’d just give it a thought...”  
  
“Henry!”  
  
He actually started laughing at that.  
  
“Did you seriously think, Victoria, that my possessive nature would allow me to share this view with all those unworthy masses?”  
  
“Possessive, huh? Does that make me a possession of yours? And you’d better choose the answer carefully.”  
  
“How could I ever presume to have a claim of possession on such a free spirit? I do however reserve the right to revere you the way you deserve as my own, even if I will gladly lend this right to all those who see you as the wonder that you are, without being blinded by any feeble distractions.”  
  
“Okay, I never thought that would be possible, but I think you went over the top with the ‘choosing words carefully’ part.”  
  
“Vicki, who says that I stated anything but the absolute truth?”  
  


III

  
  
Mike checked his watch for the third time. Theoretically he knew that he shouldn’t have come so early before the agreed hour if he wanted to spare himself the frustration of waiting in his car for the time to pass. Which it seemed stubbornly unwilling to do.  
  
Finally, deciding he’d had enough, he got out and started slowly making his way towards Vicki’s building. Granted, it was _still_ eight minutes before the time, but with any luck, by the time he got upstairs it would all amount to just an acceptable margin.  
  
Or at least, so he kept telling himself, knowing that another minute of sitting there and waiting would probably drive him insane. But just in case, he managed to almost casually _not_ glance at his watch as he finally made it to the door.  
  
After all, any trespass was a lesser one if you were oblivious of your potential guilt, right?  
  
He knocked. And tried not to wince when it sounded just the way he didn’t want it to – too loud and as cop-like as it could possibly get. Still, given that of the two of them, _he_ wasn’t the one to be able to _successfully_ ask people to forget something, there was nothing he could do about it now.  
  
He wasn’t really sure if he should be relieved when not even ten seconds passed before he heard the locks being unlocked. A moment later the door was already opening, to reveal Delphine, dressed in a creamy, flowing dress. And holding a book.  
  
“Catching up on your reading?” he smiled at her.  
  
“Something like that.” She held the book up for him to see. On the cover that looked like a photo of a coloured glass window, the white title _Rouen_ took most of the space. Under it, in much smaller font, was something in French that he couldn’t understand.  
  
“Interesting,” he allowed, stepping in.  
  
“And apparently beautiful.”  
  
“Is it?”  
  
“So I’ve heard. And the book seems to agree with that.”  
  
Not really knowing what to say to that, he followed her to the living room. As she went to place the book on the table, he noticed it was already occupied with a number of books. Just from the ones he could see the back of, he could recognise names of other places. Including Tours, Geneva, Lausanne... and, if he wasn’t mistaken, looking at the one in the corner with the golden palm splashed on the cover, Cannes.  
  
“Quite a collection,” he summarised after taking a look.  
  
“I know. I guess he is trying to make up for what he did.”  
  
“Who is?”  
  
“Augustus.” Mike blinked. “Right. It wouldn’t tell you anything. He is usually responsible for keeping the registry of vampires’ territories. And more recently for the unfortunate loss of my previous one.”  
  
“So he is trying to cover for his own mistake.”  
  
“Something like that, yes.”  
  
“Meaning that you now get to choose from all those places for a new territory.”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
Mike swallowed forcefully, feeling as if the whole world started crumbling around him again. This wasn’t right. He knew on some level, of course, that she wasn’t going to stay in Toronto forever. She had told him as much before. But being faced with that reality was suddenly almost too much to bear.  
  
“So when do you need to decide? Is there some deadline or can you just take your time?”  
  
“I should probably try to decide soon. Henry was very generous letting me stay in his territory, not to mention Vicki was equally generous letting me use her home, but I can’t stretch their hospitality too much. When I decide, it will probably still take two to three weeks to take care of all the formalities, for me to find myself a home there, for my possessions to be moved and so on.”  
  
Mike did a quick calculation in his head. Let’s say she took another two weeks to decide... No, that wasn’t very realistic. She obviously took it seriously or the stack of books wouldn’t be taunting him right now from the table. So let’s say a week. Then at best three more weeks for the paperwork and arrangements... But that meant that in the most optimistic version, he had just a month left with her. And in all probability, less.  
  
He didn’t know how he would be able to take that.  
  
“Mike? Are you all right?” The melodic voice penetrated his thoughts.  
  
“Yeah, sure. Just admiring that whole collection. Any preferences so far?”  
  
“Actually, those are the preferences. I got guide books for the places I shortlisted.”  
  
“During all those literature studies, have you ever come across the concept that the word _shortlist_ might actually have something to do with the word _short_?”  
  
She laughed. “I think someone might have mentioned that controversial theory at some point.”  
  
“Intriguing idea, is it not?” He almost forcefully made himself calm down a bit. First of all, there was no point getting himself all worked up when she was still here. And second, and perhaps more importantly, if she had some trouble deciding, there was some hope it would take her a bit longer. “But I bet that after all that reading you could use some fresh air. Ready to go? Would be a shame if we missed the whole concert.”  
  
“Can’t have that, can we? And I just need to get my bag.”  
  
“Let’s go then.”  
  


III

  
  
Actually it didn’t take as long as he expected to get to Mel Lastman Square. Which had possibly something to do with the fact that all the calculations he made to estimate the time it took to drive around the city were still based on the daytime, heavier traffic hours. Judging by how much easier it was to reach the place now, any estimations made from that point on should probably be an average of his normal driving time and the one reserved for driving with sirens on.  
  
Still, seeing how it not only saved them time but also allowed them to arrive just after the start of the concert, he wasn’t about to complain.  
  
Next to him, with the contented smile of a cat who just got invited to a creamery, Delphine inclined her head, taking in the music. After a moment that developed into leaning against him, the light coat she had thrown on, for appearance purposes mostly, flowing around her slim figure like a cover of angel wings.  
  
He couldn’t help but smile, looking at her right now. He could hardly believe how lucky he was. Only then the painful wave of reality hit again.  
  
He might have been lucky but that luck was running out with every passing minute. While there still was some time, there was no denying that this bliss was not going to last. It was never meant to last, if he was to be honest with himself. After all, he got into it fully aware that she was going to leave.  
  
Not to mention she knew it as well. He didn’t really care to go into the implications that might carry. After all, while the short relationship with him might have been her way of coping with what she went through (and not the perfectly chosen one either, judging by what happened when he was forced to come clean with her), there was no telling if she even gave a thought that what they developed might be more than temporary.  
  


III

  
  
It admittedly took some effort but in the end Mike managed to get himself in a proper ‘capture the moment’ mood, doing his best to focus on the present moment rather than the inevitability of their eventual farewell. Well, at least he was doing a passable approximation of such a mindset while wondering why on earth people thought there was any sense in what some senile ancient Greek, or was it senile ancient Roman, said. But he would be damned if he let the time he _did_ have with her go to waste.  
  
The concert ended and they still sat together for a while, Delphine’s head resting on his shoulder, the dark waves of her hair tickling his cheek. He absently ran his hand along her arm, making her look up and meet his gaze. She smiled.  
  
Smiling back he tried to pull her even closer while doing his best to make it seem natural.  
  
“Enjoyed the concert?” he asked as she apparently caught on to what he was doing and shifted towards him a bit.  
  
“Very much so. Thank you for taking me here.”  
  
“It was my pleasure. Would you care for a walk before we go back?”  
  
“I think I’d like one very much.” She openly grinned now, eliciting the dual reactions of stroking his ego and unconsciously alerting his survival instincts that there was something _very_ suspicious about those white teeth that were in such close proximity.  
  
He ignored the latter and stood up from the bench, offering her his hand. Sure, she might be an incredibly agile predator perfectly capable of running circles around him if she so wished, but he would be damned if it would stop him from being a good date.  
  
“Did I mention how wonderful you look tonight?” he asked as she took the arm he offered before they started a slow moonlight stroll. “Your eyes seem even bigger and more beautiful than usual. I never thought that would be possible.”  
  
He didn’t know what kind of reaction he expected but the amused laugh that escaped her probably wasn’t it.  
  
“Delphine?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Mike. It’s just that apparently taking another woman’s advice is sometimes more useful than I’d have thought. Especially when it comes to talking with someone more up-to-date with beauty trends.”  
  
“Another woman’s advice? But who do you know in Toronto that would...” Suddenly a connection was made and made no sense whatsoever. “Wait. You don’t mean Vicki, do you?”  
  
His horrified surprise must have been more obvious than he thought as the question made her laugh even harder.  
  
“Not really. I was talking about her assistant.”  
  
Well, at least that sounded _somewhat_ reasonable.  
  
“Coreen? I guess she would be a better person for that. But I would have expected her advice to be more up the gothic alley.”  
  
“Maybe normally it would be. But I’ll tell you a secret. Unfortunately for the girl, I already look like a vampire _without_ any makeup.”  
  
“Oh, really? I’d have never guessed.” She grinned at him. “Though I wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out that an actual vampire placed among Goths would look suspiciously mundane.”  
  
“You might be right. But then again, advising a vampire how to look more like a vampire would probably embarrass the poor girl so much that her blush would be visible even through all that pale foundation.”  
  
“Yes, that might be too traumatising for the poor Goth. But remind me to thank her later. You do look marvellous tonight.”  
  
This time he could have sworn the vampiress was _blushing_. Either the lighting was funny where they were or there was a question or two about vampires that he would need answered when the opportunity arose.  
  
Pondering the mystery of the possible vampire blush, he noticed a florist that was still open. For some reason this suddenly brought forth memories of some old movie he watched ages ago. There was a scene there... For some reason he thought it outrageously cheesy at the time but now it sparked an idea.  
  
And besides, it was an old, black-and-white production. Chances were that it would show exactly what would be perceived as a romantic gesture by someone from, say, the forties. He turned to his companion, stealing a quick kiss from her.  
  
“Wait for me here, okay? I’ll be right back.”  
  
Still smiling after the kiss, she nodded and he ran the short distance to the shop. The elderly man behind the counter was probably a touch surprised as he saw him entering the shop in a hurry and selecting a red rose. He was probably even more surprised when he asked the man for a pin to go with the rose, so the fact that he said nothing except for quoting the price made Mike mildly impressed with the man’s display of professionalism.  
  
A minute later, the rose in his hand, he ran back to the vampiress.  
  
“I hope I didn’t have you waiting long.” He smiled at her and was gratified with seeing her grin in return. “It’s just I saw this poor little flower and thought it could use some of your beauty to bask in this evening.”  
  
With that he pinned the flower to her coat, suddenly more than aware that this line sounded even cheesier when _he_ was the one saying it. Still, he didn’t have much time for deliberation as with a sudden sigh of “Oh, Mike...” Delphine was embracing him, stealing any possible words with a deep kiss.  
  
Cheesy or not, he had a feeling he might want to refresh his memory of a few old movies at the soonest opportunity.  
  


III

  
  
It was already three hours after the concert when their night together had to slowly come to an end. He offered to drive her back to Vicki’s but she declined, saying that she still wanted to eat before the night ended.  
  
Somewhat instinctively, not wanting to part from her, he tried to respond with an offer but even before he finished speaking she shook her head explaining that she would never want to put him at risk by feeding again so soon. Which perhaps even made sense on some distant logical level, but still felt as if she was slipping through his fingers, ethereal creature that she was.  
  
In the end he had to agree to part with her right there in Mimico, the only consolation being the note of regret that sounded in her voice at the goodbyes.  
  
Still, he didn’t move from the spot until her delicate figure disappeared from sight. When she did, he turned and, with a sigh, went back to his home. Only once the door swung closed behind him did the whole power of the situation hit him in full force.  
  
She was going away. Just like she slipped away tonight, she was going to disappear from his life altogether. Soon. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he curled his hand into a fist and punched the wall with all the strength he had.  
  
“Why?” he exclaimed to no one in particular, before his thoughts wandered in the direction of the heavens above. “Don’t I really deserve any happiness?”  
  
Needless to say, no response came and he stood there, his forehead resting against the wall next to his fist, with only silence echoing around him.  
  
Somehow he never managed to go to sleep that night.  
  
TBC


	19. Chapter XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter XIX

  
  
Coreen entered her apartment tired, dreaming of nothing more but a relaxing bath and a soft bed. Who knew that spending time with her friends could be so tiring?  
  
Then again, maybe she should have called it a day after the five hours worth of shopping and the alternative band’s concert without letting Kay talk her into going to the club on top of that. Not that she didn’t have fun at the time...  
  
She suddenly stopped in mid-yawn, realising that there was something on the table that definitely wasn’t there when she left. A touch more awake she cautiously approached the table.  
  
Upon closer inspection, the thing appeared to be a grey, blue-nosed stuffed bat with a ribbon and a card attached. Now curious more than anything, she reached for the card. There, in elegant, distinctly female handwriting stood _“Thank you for everything. Delphine Guillaume”_.  
  
She stared at the card for a moment before looking back to the toy. A small, involuntary giggle escaped her.  
  
An actual _vampire_ gave her a little, cuddly _stuffed bat_. Cute one at that. This addition in her mind elicited another giggle. Then she took the bat and cuddled it.  
  
It was definitely getting an honour spot on her bedside table.  
  


III

  
  
“Are you certain it’s enough time for everything to be ready?” Henry nodded to himself while talking on his cell. “All right then. Yes, we’ll talk then. Have a good night yourself, Delphine.”  
  
As he disconnected, he looked to Vicki, who was sitting on the couch, arms folded, with an expectant look on her face.  
  
“And?” she prompted when he said nothing.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“What did she say? In case you’ve forgotten, _I_ can’t hear _both_ sides of a phone conversation from across the room.”  
  
“Indeed. She simply wanted to tell me of the arrangements she made with Augustus.” For whatever reason, he seemed to hesitate for a second. “According to her, she will be ready to leave in four days.”  
  
“Well, that’s good, isn’t it? I mean, I’m sure she’ll feel much better once she has her own place to stay and all that.”  
  
“Yes, I suppose being in her own territory will be more comfortable to her, no matter how welcome a guest she was.”  
  
Funny thing was, Henry didn’t seem all that convinced. And in these particular matters one would have thought a vampire would know. Hell, Vicki was not a territorialism expert and knew it wasn’t very comfortable to have no way of being on your own.  
  
“You are going to miss her, aren’t you?” she questioned, gaining a somewhat startled look.  
  
He actually seemed to contemplate that for a moment before nodding. “Of course. But I don’t suppose it will be as hard to take when we can stay in touch despite the distance.”  
  
“Yeah, she mentioned how she occupied the phone line when she first moved out.” Vicki smiled at him, eliciting a small smile in a response.  
  
“It’s not easy to part with someone you consider family, no matter how reasonable the decision itself is.”  
  
“No, I guess it isn’t. Though that being said, I remember I couldn’t move out of my mother’s home soon enough. I was all but crossing out months on my calendar. But I guess I was simply too independent and had a need to stand on my own two feet.”  
  
“Then I suppose you are glad you will be going back to your own apartment soon as well?”  
  
She considered that. “Well, maybe, yeah. I mean, I suppose it will be nice to be able to do some work, catching the daylight without worrying about _anyone_. Artificial light can only take you so far. Plus, it won’t feel like living in a museum.” He lifted his eyebrow. “ _Which means_ , I won’t need to worry I might break something valuable that isn’t mine. I don’t care all that much for anything I have at home.”  
  
To her utter surprise, Henry simply nodded and turned away, without even attempting to tease her about what she said. And there was more than enough material for that in there, she was sure of that.  
  
Silently she carefully went over everything she said, trying to figure out what could have caused such a reaction. It couldn’t be the mention of daylight, could it? Sure, it was dangerous to vamps but it was only a _mention_ and he knew her well enough to know she, along with most of the people who worked in homicide, was partial to dark humour. And this barely even registered on her personal scale. Hell, he had _heard_ her say worse before and never reacted in this way.  
  
Still, something most definitely was wrong. Had she miscalculated and voiced something that reminded him of what he went through?  
  
“Henry?” He looked at her with strangely blank eyes. “C’mon, talk to me. What is it?”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Victoria.”  
  
“Sure, and I’m the queen of England.” So maybe she _did_ say that on purpose to give him an opening. So what?  
  
He gave her a half-hearted smile. “Name certainly fits. Looks not so much. And I’m not certain England would survive.”  
  
Who knew it was possible to deliver an outwardly teasing line in a forced, flat manner?  
  
“You do know that I’m not buying the act, don’t you?”  
  
“Vicki...”  
  
“Just tell me what it is. Okay? You will probably feel better when you share it.”  
  
“It’s nothing.” This one was much more believable but at this point she knew better.  
  
“Oh, yeah, sure, tell me another one. Do you really think I will fall for that?”  
  
“It’s nothing of importance, I assure you.”  
  
“Yeah, right. Then I’m sure if it’s so dismissible you won’t mind sharing it with me.”  
  
“Victoria...”  
  
“Henry.”  
  
He sighed. “I doubt it’s something you’d want to hear about.”  
  
“Let me be the judge of that, okay?”  
  
“Very well then.” He sat next to her, meeting her eyes for a moment before looking away. “But this truly is nothing but a matter of an ungrounded illusion breaking. I hardly even have the right to speak of this matter.”  
  
“Now you’re just being annoying. Just tell me. How hard can it be?”  
  
“How could confessing to letting your wishes carry you beyond reason be easy? Especially to the person it concerns.”  
  
“So it’s about _me_?”  
  
“Indeed.” She waited for a moment but no further explanation was forthcoming.  
  
Finally she had enough. “Well? What is it?”  
  
“I truly feel a fool right now, Vicki. I suppose having you here for a while allowed me to embrace an illusion that is now tumbling into ruins.”  
  
“Nice to see you’re doing your best to explain yourself clearly. What illusion?”  
  
She had no warning before the vampire’s eyes were suddenly boring into hers, with a fire and desperation she hardly knew how to take.  
  
“You don’t understand... You cannot possibly fathom how it is to live so close to the world of humans, yet still be a stranger. How it feels to yearn for someone who would not be afraid to cross this invisible barrier and be ready to accept me as I am, complete. Over the years I’ve had a number of friends... lovers... who knew of what I was. Yet I still had to keep myself in check, making sure it’s only the human part of myself they would ever see.”  
  
“Uh huh. I sense a ‘but’ there.”  
  
“I had hoped, when I got to know you, that you’d perhaps be different. I had no choice baring my nature to you, so soon after we’d met, that night in the park. And still you remained there. Add to that how much I have come to love you in just a short time, more than I ever had anyone, and I let myself believe... that perhaps my prayers had been answered. That I finally met the one I longed for, for such a long time.”  
  
Vicki shifted uncomfortably, the topic of the conversation suddenly becoming more than she was able to swallow. Only after a moment she realised what Henry said towards the end.  
  
“But something changed now, right? And you figured out you didn’t think of me like that anymore? It’s okay, Henry, really. You can say that. I can take it.”  
  
Instead of helping him end this obviously bothersome conversation she only caused the look in his eyes to become more pained.  
  
“No. Never.” He lowered his head. “If I could only turn back time, change what you had to witness, what you had to experience...”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“Maybe my hope was foolish to begin with. But I still shattered what was left of it that night I attacked you.”  
  
Vicki was sure she didn’t see _this_ coming.  
  
“That again? I thought I already told you it was alright. We made it through. That’s what really counts, isn’t it?”  
  
“We may have survived but that night put the end to any dreams I might have had. Still, having you here with me allowed for the illusion to last a bit longer, filling my heart with hope it no longer had any right to. But how could I blame you for wanting to distance yourself after facing that side of my nature bared like that?”  
  
“First of all, I thought we were already through this. And second, what the hell are you talking about? We’ve been closer during these past weeks than we ever were.”  
  
“Yes, we were. And you can never imagine how much your presence helped me heal after everything that happened. Maybe if I hadn’t started fooling myself that there was more there, it wouldn’t be such a blow to see you so eager to return to a normal life just now. To look forward to anything that didn’t remind you of what I am.”  
  
“How dare you!”  
  
“Vicki?”  
  
She was already rising to her feet. “I open my heart to you, finally finding the courage to expose myself like that, despite the odds, and you tell me it was nothing but some feel good therapy in your eyes?”  
  
“Victoria, please...” The fact that when she looked at him his eyes looked suspiciously glassy gave her a momentary pause, which he promptly used to get up and pull her into his arms. “I never said I thought of it that way. On the contrary, I allowed myself to hope, which suddenly seemed to come empty.”  
  
“Did it? How could you even think of me doing something like that? You know how hard it is for me to express any emotion. If I do, I mean it. Seriously _mean it_.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Vicki. Do you suppose you could forgive me for implying such a thing? On the understanding that I could not comprehend that it could actually be true?”  
  
“I’ll think about it. But first, let me get one thing straight. My life was _never_ normal. And I don’t really think I’d like it to be. Got it?”  
  
“You could not imagine how glad I am to hear that.”  
  


III

  
  
Mike knocked on the door and waited for a moment. After the second try, some kind of unintelligible sentence was spoken inside. Sadly, it was quite a few decibels below what would actually allow a human being to understand a thing. He shrugged and decided that he might as well assume it was an invitation and reached for his key.  
  
“Delphine?” he called out as he entered. She stepped out of the bedroom almost instantly.  
  
“Oh, hi, Mike. I didn’t know it was you. I was actually...”  
  
“...expecting Vicki and Fitzroy?” he finished for her. “I figured.”  
  
“How...?”  
  
“Let’s see, you thought that whoever was at the door could hear what you were saying and had the key. I may meet one of the criteria but no human would meet the other. I didn’t make detective _purely_ on luck, you know.”  
  
“Sorry, I never meant to imply anything like that. I guess it didn’t come out as it should. I just have all these things on my mind now, trying not to forget about anything...”  
  
“Hey, don’t worry about it. In the worst case I would have just assumed that you were spending too much time with Vicki. So you are busy?”  
  
“Not so much that I wouldn’t be able to talk. I was just finishing up the packing.”  
  
“So when are you leaving tomorrow?”  
  
“Just after sundown. The earlier I leave here, the more time I will have there to see if everything works and unpack a bit.”  
  
“I suppose that makes sense.” Mike actually surprised himself by managing to make that sound neutral. “Will you need any help with your stuff?”  
  
“Not really. I just have two suitcases here. Everything else was already shipped from my old place in Quebec and is waiting for me in my apartment. And no matter the looks, I hope I _am_ strong enough to handle two suitcases. To be honest, I would be worried about myself otherwise.”  
  
Somehow he managed to laugh with her. Then he looked down at the plastic bag he was holding.  
  
“Delphine, listen, I...” how come he was now sounding like a teenager on his first date? He needed to get a hold of himself. “I have something of a souvenir for you. I hope you won’t mind.” He handed her the bag. “And that you’ll have any use of that.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow at the last one and looked into the bag, then reached into it and retrieved one of the videocassettes with a black and white photo on the cover.  
  
“You mentioned you liked Robert Taylor. And I hoped that ‘ _The Detectives_ ’ would make a nice souvenir of... well...”  
  
“You?” she supplied with a half-amused smile.  
  
“Something like that. I was hoping to find it on DVD but apparently it never made it to disc, so this was all I could get.”  
  
“Mike...”  
  
“I know; looking back it’s rather idiotic. I mean, who even has a VHS player these days?”  
  
“No idea. But I would start looking with the vampires if I were you.” She actually winked at him at that point. “You know, I even still have my first record player among my things. And when I say record player, I mean Columbia graphophone. Cost me a small fortune back then. There was this shop not far from here...”  
  
“And you still have all your old stuff? Wow.”  
  
“Hey, I will have you know, it might become outdated for a while, but if you wait long enough it becomes vintage and actually increases its value. And I _do_ have time to wait.”  
  
“Yeah, I got that part. Listen, I don’t want to interrupt you if you are busy...”  
  
“You’re not,” she assured quickly, almost making him smile.  
  
“Then how about we text Vicki and Fitzroy to meet us...” Well, going out for a coffee wasn’t exactly an option and going for a drink could be _slightly_ misunderstood. “...at the cinema. I heard they were playing some passable comedy and you look so stressed out with the move that you could probably use one.”  
  
She paused for a moment.  
  
“All right. I suppose we do have time for that. Just let me get changed into something more acceptable in public.”  
  
Personally he didn’t see what would be wrong about being in public in jeans and a dark, long-sleeved blouse, especially in the cinema, but he knew better than to argue.  
  
“No problem. Take your time.”  
  
“I’ll be back in a minute, I promise.”  
  
With that she dashed away. To Mike’s surprise she actually managed to make it in the time she stated.  
  
“Ready to go?” he asked, mostly pro forma.  
  
“I am now. Shall we?”  
  
Why she even bothered asking he didn’t know. How anyone could refuse her was completely beyond him.  
  


III

  
  
Closing the door of her apartment behind her, Vicki looked around. Well, as much as she could, anyway. The corridor was never naturally lit all that well but she didn’t want to turn the light on, enjoying the daylight when she could. Even if staying with Henry didn’t stop her from going out during the day, her daily routine shifted enough around him that she got more awake hours at night than she did during the day.  
  
The place was strangely quiet. It was almost funny that she noticed that because it wasn’t like Henry’s place wasn’t sometimes, as well. After all, vampires tended to make sound only when they wanted to. Or, as she discovered to her amusement, when they couldn’t get some picture quite right.  
  
That was particularly fun, especially if said vampire thought you weren’t paying attention and if you were into mild Middle English oaths. Of course the fact that he felt comfortable enough around her to allow for such a slip spoke volumes about the way he saw her in the first place.  
  
She sighed. It was downright weird how odd her own apartment seemed now. As far as she could recall, the couple of times when she crashed at her friends’ she was actually glad to be home and felt some sort of inexplicable relief as soon as she was alone again. Well, not this time.  
  
And that was even without beginning to broach the subject of how, after Henry helped her move her stuff in last night, she still went back with him, insisting that she’d rather unpack in daylight. What’s worse, she was pretty sure the vampire didn’t buy it. Not if one judged by the grin he sent her at the time.  
  
The apartment suddenly greyed significantly as clouds began gathering outside, in the prelude to rain. With a groan, she went to the light switch to bring back the visibility to this place. Figures daylight would be seriously overrated.  
  
She blinked.  
  
And when in the hell did she start using expressions like _prelude to rain_ anyway?  
  
TBC


	20. Chapter XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction stories generally includes inherent admission as to lack of the ownership of the intellectual property said stories are based on. This case is no exception to the rule.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes a split-second decision can alter one’s fate completely. And have consequences beyond one’s wildest expectations. Alternative story beginning with the events of Heart of Fire.
> 
> Many thanks to Sherron and Marlana for the beta reading.

Darkest Moments

Chapter XX

  
  
“How have you settled in?” Henry asked, leaning over his sketch board. He sent yet another glare at Vicki who tried to look over his shoulder. He didn’t know why he even bothered.  
  
“It’s still a bit odd right now but I’m getting used to the place. I think it’s growing on me.” He could almost see her smile carried by the loudspeaker of the phone.  
  
“So your choice had nothing to do with the distance to Toronto?” he teased.  
  
“There is nothing wrong with wanting to have family close. And you’re probably the closest I have to it still.”  
  
“If you say so. I gather you won’t be interested with the news about that woman Michael showed interest in then.”  
  
“What woman?” There was a panicked note in her tone eliciting a snort from Vicki.  
  
“The woman he decided he would try to date to get over you. Almost turned him into stone, by the way. Name Medusa ring any bells?” the PI supplied quickly. “And incidentally, Henry, that was low.”  
  
“She tried to hurt him?” If there was a hint of a panic in her voice before, it was clear now.  
  
“Don’t worry, Delphy. Nothing happened. On either front, as far as I know.”  
  
“Still, he was in danger.”  
  
“He’s a cop. He’s in danger by default going to work every day.”  
  
Henry chuckled over his drawing.  
  
“So your usual behaviour is compensating? It makes so much sense now.” She was tempted to hit him, but not wanting to spoil the drawing, settled on a glare. He didn’t even look up to notice.  
  
There was a sigh on the phone that drew their attention back to the initial conversation.  
  
“So he is already getting over us. I suppose it’s better for him. I just hope he finds someone who deserves him.” It was said so quietly the phone barely coped with carrying it.  
  
“I suppose you might say that,” Henry said slowly. “As long as you count brooding and moping, which seems everything Celluci has been doing lately, as a coping technique.”  
  
“So he’s unhappy. Poor thing.”  
  
It took all his restrain not to snort at that.  
  
“It’s not for me to judge. But he does seem to have parted with a most remarkable woman so he cannot be really blamed.” He looked up briefly just in time to see a slightly hurt look developing in Vicki’s eyes. “Especially since it’s happened for the second time in a row.”  
  
“Do you even think it had a chance to work between us?”  
  
“Only time could tell. But that’s no reason not to try. Risking your heart isn’t easy, but if it would be broken anyway, as it seems the case...”  
  
“I didn’t say I...”  
  
“You didn’t have to. But perhaps you should take some time to think about it. In the meantime, what are your plans for Boxing Day?”  
  
“I don’t have any yet. Why?”  
  
“I made a donation to a charity, buying tickets to the Police Charity Ball. Only it seems by a mistake I bought three instead of two...”  
  
“Police Charity Ball?”  
  
“I’m afraid that’s the only one I stand any chance of convincing the lovely lady of my heart to attend. And still only because she’d know most of the people there, seeing how all the police officers are going to be there...”  
  
“Mike’s going to be there?” her voice lightened up before taking on a gloomy note again. “But I’d just interfere with whoever he goes with.”  
  
“I wouldn’t bet on that Delphy. Last I checked, he sunk low enough to be actually contemplating asking his sister, during Christmas dinner, to come with him.”  
  
“He did?” There was a faint amusement ringing in the vampiress’s voice.  
  
“He doesn’t stand a chance. Molly doesn’t go to any party her husband can’t and that would defeat the purpose of the whole pair thing. So he’ll probably go alone.”  
  
“He...”  
  
“So can I expect you in two weeks, Delphine?”  
  
“Well, I still don’t know the area well enough to find any interesting rivalling party here in Hamilton...”  
  
“Oh, I insist. It would spare me much trouble finding a Christmas gift for you.”  
  
She finally laughed. “I’ll be there.”  
  
“Excellent. Of course while here you’ll be free to use the same hunting area as before. It will make things so much easier...”  
  
“Thank you, Henry.”  
  
“You are welcome, Delphine. It’s good to have you so close.”  
  
“It’s good to be in the neighbourhood.”  
  
“I’ll send you the ticket by post. This way you’ll have more freedom arriving.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  


III

  
  
Many things could be said about this event. It was most certainly a large one. And classy. A bit too classy for his tastes, if Mike was to be honest with himself. But most of all, it was annoying. And getting more so with every minute that passed.  
  
“Having fun?”  
  
“What?” Mike blinked and focused on Dave who somehow had managed to approach without him noticing. His partner was accompanied by his girlfriend. Or was she already his wife? He honestly lost track at some point. You chip in for one too many wedding gifts at the station and the details start evading you. “Oh, sorry Dave. Didn’t notice you.”  
  
The man chuckled. “Yeah. I kind of figured. I knew I tried a new diet but that’s a first. Anyway, you remember Amy, don’t you?”  
  
“Naturally.” In hopes of steering the conversation permanently away from the initial question he decided to borrow the style from someone he’d rather not think about at the moment. He took Amy’s hand and bowed slightly, kissing her knuckles. “How could I possibly forget?”  
  
Judging by the giggle he was rewarded with, he probably made Grandpa Celluci proud. Who would have thought those tricks still worked so well. No wonder _he_ still kept to them.  
  
“It’s great to see you again, Mike. But we wouldn’t want your date to become jealous.” She smiled at him and actually seemed to be blushing.  
  
“Speaking of which, who did you finally decide to bring?” Dave chose that moment to chime in.  
  
“What does it matter?”  
  
“Don’t tell me you actually didn’t bring anyone, man.”  
  
“None of your business, Dave.”  
  
“Honestly, had I known, maybe Amy’s sister could have come with you.”  
  
“Oh, so she is of age now? I don’t think she was, the last time you tried to set us up.”  
  
“She is twenty-three and you know it. You don’t want to complain that a girl looks a bit younger than she is, do you? And in a few years that will be a blessing.”  
  
Just thinking of women not looking their actual age made Mike suddenly worse. Just when he thought he’d hit the absolute bottom. Will wonders never cease?  
  
“No, Dave. Just... no.”  
  
“Suit yourself. You could have always asked Vicki.”  
  
“Actually no, I couldn’t. And I’m not some desperate charity case.”  
  
“Never said you were. And why not? She’s pretty enough and you can actually stand being in each other’s company. I’m sure if you...” He broke off, looking at something over Mike’s shoulder. “Never mind. Tough luck, man.”  
  
Having a really bad feeling about it, Mike turned slowly to see none other than Henry Fitzroy descending the stairs with Vicki on his arm. Apparently wonders decided that ceasing was really not an option.  
  
It certainly didn’t make matters better that she was wearing an actual _evening gown_ revealing enough cleavage to assure that a good part of the male population would have a hard time looking at her face while talking to her. And she had her hair pinned up in the most intricate structure imaginable. He briefly wondered if Fitzroy brainwashed her into going along with that.  
  
The fact that the effect of the revealing dress was mellowed slightly by a shawl draped strategically around her neck wasn’t exactly comforting when he thought of what it was intended to hide. Not that he didn’t understand if it was that... He swallowed.  
  
Just then next to him Dave whistled quietly.  
  
“Who would have thought Victory cleans up this nice, huh? Well, I guess you would. Too bad she stopped looking for options in our age group.” Mike was desperately trying not to snort at the thought of the ‘age group’ mentioned while the comment earned Dave a rather unladylike elbow in the ribs from Amy. “I was talking on Mike’s behalf, sweetheart. You know that.”  
  
At that point Mike decided a strategic retreat would be in order, and greeting Vicki and Fitzroy was as good excuse as any. He nodded to Dave and went in the direction of his former partner and her vampire.  
  


III

  
  
Mike smirked, seeing how Fitzroy leaned in slightly to whisper something or another to Vicki. The vampire might be doing a passable impression of a modern man on day-to-day (or rather, night-to-night) basis but place him under circumstances such as a ball and he instantly reverted to suicidal court behaviour. Well, suicidal if turned on a certain blond former cop. He wondered how close was his vampire highness to provoking his own demise and if he was aware of the fact.  
  
By the time he was finished with his musings, he had already reached the pair. His smirk deepened as he turned to the undead cartoonist.  
  
“Evening, Fitzroy. Who’s this? I know who she looks like but the fact that she actually appeared in public looking like this is a pretty good giveaway. It’s not her.”  
  
A second later he had his breath knocked out of him as the delicate female at Fitzroy’s arm delivered a well-practiced hit.  
  
“Mike, you jerk. Can’t you act normal for once?”  
  
“Oh, hey, Vic. Didn’t recognise you for a second there. And look who’s talking about normal.”  
  
“You seem to forget that norm is, by definition, a relative term, detective,” Fitzroy actually sounded amused.  
  
“Yeah, you’d be the one to speak, _Your Lordship_. How did you manage to convince Vicki to come here looking like that?”  
  
“I would never dream of attempting to persuade her into anything she didn’t wish to do.”  
  
“ _Sure you wouldn’t_.”  
  
“Do you honestly believe she’d allow it?”  
  
“I still don’t know if you won’t be dust come tomorrow morning. So it’s hard to tell.”  
  
“Mike, you’d better shut up while you still have a choice about it.”  
  
“What? Let’s be honest, if I somehow tricked you into dolling yourself up, you’d strangle me with a pillow at the first opportunity.”  
  
“Now that’s what I call optimism. Not only do you assume you’d be able to _trick me_ into something like that, but also that it would still lead us somewhere where a pillow would be the most handy way of not leaving fingerprints.”  
  
“Don’t ever change, Vic. You look good, by the way.”  
  
“And...?”  
  
“And what?”  
  
“I’m waiting for the pun. The last time you complimented me without one, we had just pulled an all-nighter _and_ you were coming down with a fever. And for the record, ‘never changing’ is not _my_ forte here,” she glanced at the vampire, who snorted.  
  
Mike sent them both a half-hearted glare.  
  
“I _do_ know how to behave, you know. And I wasn’t the one convinced that saying anything nice meant I treated you like a _girl_ and not a competent partner.”  
  
“Well, you wouldn’t think of complimenting _Dave_ at work, would you?”  
  
“I’m so not going there, Vicki. In any case, it’s good to see you’ve both made it here. Now if you don’t mind I’ll go mingle.”  
  
“Mingle. Right.”  
  
“Why not? Social responsibilities and all that, right?”  
  
“If you say so. I just hope you aren’t driving home afterwards because whatever you’re drinking, it must be some good stuff.”  
  
“Honestly. You know what I love about you, Vic? Your faith in people.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s almost as good as your social skills.”  
  
Mike rolled his eyes. “Have fun, you two. I wanted to talk to Kate. I seem to have missed her so far and I don’t want her to think I’m avoiding her for some reason.”  
  
“Yeah, sure. Have fun as well and enjoy the evening.”  
  
‘ _Like that’s likely to happen_.’  
  
“Whatever. See you around.”  
  
With that he went off in search of the female detective.  
  


III

  
  
When he finally found Kate, she was with her date, looking ready to find out how their department’s work looked from the other side. The man remained, however, blissfully unaware of the fact, as he gave decidedly more attention to the drinks being passed around than to his partner.  
  
It was hard to tell if he was acknowledging her or not as he _did_ seem busy telling some kind of jokes, with the female cop being the only one in the vicinity. He seemed satisfied to laugh at them all by himself though, so it was entirely possible the woman’s presence wasn’t really required.  
  
“...not like he couldn’t catch the puddle on his own!” The man roared with obnoxious laughter again, completely oblivious to Kate’s rolling her eyes at him.  
  
Looking at the spectacle before him, Mike briefly wondered if getting Vicki and Fitzroy closer wouldn’t do the trick. At this rate he would be bound to tick one of them off within the first three minutes. And then all saints preserve him when he did.  
  
Then again, perhaps sicking a vampire or, worse yet, Vicki, on the man didn’t constitute the most civilised way of dealing with the issue. No matter how tempting (or fun to watch) it would be.  
  
Instead he approached the female cop.  
  
“Hey, Kate. Would you like to dance?” He leaned a bit closer and lowered his voice, “With any luck your date will run out of jokes by the time we’re done.”  
  
She didn’t even pretend to look at the other man before her answer.  
  
“I’d love to, Mike.” The relief on her face as the distance between her and the guy grew was almost comical. “And I wouldn’t count on that. He seems to be playing on a loop.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Well, I’m pretty sure I heard at least one joke twice. And I’m definitely _not_ paying attention.”  
  
“Where did you find him anyway?”  
  
“Would you believe that I met him through my sister? Apparently he’s her boyfriend’s best friend.”  
  
“Well, if your sister set you up with him, I think it’s safe to say that whatever you got her this year, she didn’t like it much.”  
  
“I wish. I actually got myself into this all on my own. When I met him at Abby’s birthday party, he seemed reasonable enough, so I thought of him when I needed a date. Too bad he didn’t come with a user manual. You know, ‘keep dry at all costs’ for example.”  
  
“I’d say.”  
  
“And speaking of dates, won’t yours mind that you’re dancing with me?”  
  
“Don’t get me started, Kate. Seriously. Just don’t.”  
  
“Okay, if you say so. I was just wondering who you came with.”  
  
Mike sighed. “ _Please_ don’t?”  
  
“I wasn’t asking anything, you know.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Suddenly some movement at the entrance caught his attention and he looked that way. And stilled, heedless of the music still playing in the background. Next to him, Kate let go of his arms and looked with some curiosity as well, but at the moment he remained oblivious of anything but the vision before his eyes.  
  
In the first moment he was certain that he had finally snapped and was hallucinating. Not that being trapped in such a dream would necessarily be a bad thing. When what he was seeing didn’t dissolve after blinking rapidly, he was left with the realisation that, whatever confusing turn of events brought this about, it could actually be true.  
  
Not that he was able to believe it completely. Somehow it seemed entirely too good to be true. Still, he was not about to turn his eyes away from the fantasy playing before him.  
  
On the top of the stairs, narrowing her eyes at the bright lights of the room, stood Delphine. Her figure was wrapped with a tightly fitting blue-black top of a dress that flowed from her hips in a wave of midnight black fabric. A waistband in matching blue accentuated the slenderness of her figure. Something in the dress made it sparkle slightly, as if little diamonds were placed in the fabric.  
  
As soon as she was done blinking and adapting to the light, she looked around the place, her eyes finally meeting his. She smiled that unmistakable hypnotic smile of hers and moved, floating slowly downwards, touching ground seemingly only with a few feather-light steps not unlike the touches of butterfly wings. Entirely too soon to be able to claim using human speed, were anyone to pay attention, she was next to him, capturing his lips with a kiss.  
  
That was the final proof he needed – she was tangible enough, so there was no way this could be a hallucination.  
  
“I’m sorry I kept you waiting, Mike.” A lesser need for breath after they broke off allowed her to speak first. “I just wanted to make sure I looked fine so you wouldn’t be ashamed of being with me.”  
  
“Delphine...” he started before what she just said registered properly. “Where on earth did you get the idea that looking great required any effort on your part?”  
  
Apparently that was the right thing to say as he was given another kiss. By the time it was finished Mike became distinctly aware of the fact that the attention of most of the people present was focused on them. He swallowed and looked around in hopes of finding some way for them to gain a bit of privacy. Finally his eyes found his previous dance partner.  
  
“Well, Kate, remember how you asked me about my date? I don’t believe you’ve met. Delphine, this is Kate Lam. Kate,” he hesitated only for a second, “meet my wonderful girlfriend, Delphine Guillaume.”  
  
Had Kate any idea that at Mike’s words she suddenly was able to see deadly vampire teeth, presented openly in a huge grin that appeared on the other woman’s face, she might have been less eager to step closer and shake Delphine’s hand. As it was, she simply looked between the vampiress and Mike before quickly excusing herself, claiming that she wanted to get a drink.  
  
As the Asian woman disappeared in the crowd, Mike turned once again to his newly acquired date, embracing her once again, just to make sure again that she was real.  
  
“Care for a dance?” he finally whispered, after they spent a good minute simply enjoying their closeness.  
  
“You don’t even need to ask, Mike.”  
  
She allowed him to guide her a bit further onto the dance floor, away from the crowd of curious onlookers that had somehow gathered around them in the meantime.  
  
To Mike’s great satisfaction his awareness of the outside world returned just enough to hear Dave’s muttered, “Damn, and she even sounds French.” He couldn’t help but smile.  
  


III

  
  
The song changed to “White Christmas” and Mike could have sworn he heard Delphine purr.  
  
“What?”  
  
She smiled somewhat impishly. “Nothing. I just love this melody. When _Holiday Inn_ premiered I actually went to see it five times.”  
  
“Sounds like a fortune in movie tickets.” Mike decided to conveniently _not_ dwell on the fact that for him the tune had been around since forever. “All that for a song?”  
  
“Uh huh. Well, the film wasn’t bad either but this melody... especially when it was sung in a duet. Let’s just say that, thankfully, cinema tickets weren’t all that expensive in nineteen forty-one. The next year the prices jumped horrendously when the war expanded and the weight in the economy shifted.”  
  
To Mike’s amazement, his immunity to such comments must have grown as he managed to take that little piece of information in stride. Well, more or less.  
  
“I guess I know what film I’m buying you next.”  
  
She laughed. “Actually, I already have it. But let me know if you hear about any cinema playing it again. It’s a completely different experience.”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” He swirled her around, looking as her dress flowed around her with the movement. “So, tell me, how exactly is it that you are here? Not that I mind in the least but...”  
  
“Well, I figured that if the owner of the territory gives me a ball ticket as a Christmas present, it means that I’m allowed into said territory to attend the ball.”  
  
“Fitzroy gave you the ticket?”  
  
“Nice of him, wasn’t it?”  
  
“Very. But didn’t you mind coming all the way here?”  
  
“Why would I mind? It was only an hour drive.” That actually made Mike miss a step.  
  
“An hour?” he asked bewildered.  
  
“Mmhm,” she muttered. “Why?”  
  
“Where do you live then? I thought you were moving away.”  
  
“Oh, I did. All the way to Hamilton.”  
  
“Right. What happened to all those fancy places like Cannes and Geneva?”  
  
“Well, they definitely have their fortes, but so does Hamilton.”  
  
The idea of the city being _any_ competition to ones like those she considered made him blink in disbelief.  
  
“Does it? Like what?”  
  
She grinned. “Like being an hour’s drive from Toronto.”  
  
“Well, when you put it that way. Any particular reason why, until now, I hadn’t had a clue you were so close?”  
  
“I needed to unpack, get to know my new territory, it took me a bit of time. And I thought that you’d have already found someone else. After all, it wasn’t like we knew each other all that long.”  
  
“What does that have to do with anything? Do you honestly think that I develop a relationship like we had with all the girls I meet?”  
  
“Well, you are smart, handsome, compassionate... It shouldn’t be too hard for you to find another girl. One that could give you more.”  
  
“I don’t think there really is more.”  
  
“Of course there is. You deserve a girl who could give you her _days_. And a family.”  
  
“Let me be the judge of what I deserve or not, okay? Because the way I see it, deserving you is the top prize. And besides, I work all day anyway.”  
  
“You really mean that?”  
  
“About working all day? Sure. Ask anyone.”  
  
“Mike.”  
  
“Of course I mean it, Delphine. How could I want anyone else if I can have you?”  
  
“And you don’t mind that I...”  
  
“Don’t you think you’d know by now if I minded?”  
  
For a moment she stayed silent. Then, when she lifted her head to look at him, her eyes were shining like stars. She smiled.  
  
“I can barely wait to show you my new place when you finally come to visit.”  
  
This simple statement made him hold her a bit tighter.  
  
“I can’t wait either,” he murmured in her ear.  
  
Somehow for the first time in quite a while he was getting a feeling that things could work out after all.  
  


III

  
  
“They make a nice pair, don’t you think?”  
  
Vicki rolled her eyes. “Ask me again when they are a bit closer. I’m not wearing glasses today, remember?”  
  
“Which, let me remind you, wasn’t my idea.”  
  
“What, I can’t wish to look somewhat nice once in a while?”  
  
“You don’t look _somewhat nice_ , Victoria. You look beautiful tonight and I seriously doubt the glasses would have changed that.”  
  
“They don’t match the dress and I don’t need them all the time.”  
  
“Perhaps not. But they never left your purse this evening.”  
  
“Who did you take to this shindig again? Me or my glasses?” To Vicki’s exasperation the vampire prince had the audacity to laugh at that.  
  
“Maybe you should have at least put them on for a moment to look at yourself in the mirror before we left. Then perhaps you wouldn’t have doubts why I took the fairest woman around with me.”  
  
“ _Fairest woman around_ , huh? I wonder. Delphy _can_ hear us at this distance, can’t she?”  
  
“She _could_ , were she not so busy whispering with Celluci. Who knew the good detective was actually capable of growing up and being whom she needed?”  
  
“You know, Mike might be a stubborn, hard headed idiot at times but I never said he wasn’t a nice guy.”  
  
“He isn’t as horribly irritating after a while, but other than that...”  
  
She snorted. “Nice to see you boys finally starting to like each other.”  
  
“Whatever you say, Vicki. Now would you be so kind as to give me a few more dances before I will need to take some necessary precautions?”  
  
“Yeah, we can dance. If we won’t both get tangled in my dress in the process. But what precautions?”  
  
“You’ll find, Victoria, that fortunately enough, I have _some_ experience with dance partners wearing long, elaborate dresses.”  
  
“Sure you do. What precautions?”  
  
“Oh, I simply think it would be sensible not to have two vampires present in an enclosed space. Especially if said space is full of people.”  
  
“What? I thought you didn’t mind Delphy? What do you plan to do? Escort the poor girl out?”  
  
“Oh, I was thinking more along the lines of leaving early. With you, of course, so I would have someone to distract me from all matters connected to territorialism.”  
  
Finally the dots connected.  
  
“ _Henry_!” She shoved him in retaliation but he didn’t even appear to notice.  
  
“Besides, if you have doubts if you can even move in this dress, how could I in good conscience leave you without making sure you knew how to get out of it first?”  
  
He had the audacity to laugh at her glare as he led her to the dance floor.  
  
THE END


End file.
